It was Once so Simple
by MajesticPurpleCupCake
Summary: When Syaoran and Sakura were kids they were close friends, but after the death of Sakura's mother they drifted their separate ways. Now, seven years later, they're practically strangers. That is until their teacher decides that Syaoran is going to tutor Sakura before school everyday. Can these two work out their differences and go back to being friends? SyaoranXSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura**

**Note: This chapter was originally posted March 23, but as of noon March 29, it has been reposted with significant changes.**

**Alright, so this is the first fanfic that I've ever published, and I hope you all like it.**

**Some info on the story: Sakura and Syaoran are 17. Syaoran, like in the anime and manga, is from Hong Kong, but I don't state that until later in the story. The first two chapters are in Sakura's POV, but you start to see Syaoran in chapter 3.**

**Before you start reading, I should mention that I don't italicize what Sakura is thinking, so all those random little comments that you see, mainly at the end of the chapter, are her thoughts. Just wanted to clarify that.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura's POV**

My mother died on a chilly afternoon near the end of Autumn. Even though it happened seven years ago, back when I was only ten, I still remember it like it was just yesterday. The strangest thing, though, is that I always remember the months leading up to her death as being worse than her actual death itself. The doctors all told us the same thing. Leukemia. They told us it was _Cancer_. I didn't understand how or why. I had never seen my mother smoke before, nor my father, so I never fully understood how it happened to her.

The worst part of Leukemia- besides the death and the chemo- is that there are days when the patient gets these nosebleeds. Now, don't get me wrong, nosebleeds are never pleasant, but the ones that I'd seen my mom get takes the word to a whole new level. Perhaps the most traumatic parts was that there wouldn't be any warning. One minute she would be standing there smiling brightly and the next she would be on the ground surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

All that blood. All that pain. All that suffering. And for what? She died in the end, anyways. Seven years later, and it still haunts me in my nightmares.

In fact, it's what I'm dreaming about right now.

* * *

I'm in a kitchen across the room from a young girl- no older than eight or nine- with auburn hair and bright, shining emerald eyes. She's standing on top of a stool to help her reach the counter where she's trying to peer over the brim of a large mixing bowl. There's movement to my right and I watch as a beautiful woman in her early thirties with tumbling blue-gray curls walks up to the girl and rests a hand on her shoulder, saying something to her. For one perfect moment I watch the two of them as they bake together like any happy mother and daughter would- no, _should_ do. But nothing lasts forever, so I find myself watching with dread as the scene darkens.

The woman is measuring out flour from the bag and pouring it into the bowl when suddenly without any warning she stops abruptly and grabs onto the counter's edge with one hand. Her hand flies up to her face. The little girl looks over to her, surprised by the sudden action, and sees the look of nausea on the woman's face.

"Mommy," her voice alone is so innocent that it makes me want to cry. The girl watches in confusion as a single drop of red liquid falls from behind the older woman's hand. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Panic runs deep in my veins, knowing all too well what's about to happen. Time seems to slow as the woman reaches out and grabs hold of a nearby towel just as the damn breaks.

Crimson red blood pours from the woman's nose like a faucet. She covers it with the towel, but not before the red liquid can spread out over the countertop and start to drip down the sides.

"Mommy!" The young girl's emerald eyes are wide in a mix of confusion and panic as she leans over to the counter to her mother. When the woman's grip on the counter loosens and she falls to the floor the little girl nearly tumbles off of the stool to get to her.

At her mother's side, the girl franticly asks her mother what to do. When the woman speaks her voice is nearly inaudible. "The phone, sweetie. Bring mommy the phone."

The panicked child stands on wobbling legs and stumbles as quickly as she can manage to the phone. After grabbing it from the island she half crawls back to her mother. When she gets there she stares down at the phone in her trembling hands and tries to remember the most simple three digit number that she had been told since she could speak. It should have been the simplest thing to do, but in that moment she couldn't move; Couldn't think.

Thankfully, her mother's blood stained hands reach out and take the phone from her trembling hands. 1-1-9. Simple as that. The woman holds the phone up to her ear and when theres a voice on the other end she speaks in as steady of a voice as she can manage.

Time seems to blend together after that, but I watch only half aware as after a while the girl's head suddenly shoots up and she hesitantly leaves her mother's side to get the front door. My viewpoint shifts to follow the girl. Paramedics rush through the door with a stretcher, and moments later the girl is running after the strange people who are carrying her mother away.

Just before they load her into the ambulance, the woman turns her head to look at her daughter. "It's going to be alright," she says. "Don't worry, Sakura. Mommy is going to be alright."

* * *

I wake up with a gasp. My heart is pounding in my chest and I feel my body covered in a cold seat. Sitting up in my bed I think back to the nightmare I'd just had. Only it's not just a nightmare. It's a memory, and the same one that's haunted me for the past seven years.

After I catch my breath and my heart rate slows down I lay back in bed, my eyes still open. I stare up at my ceiling for a while. Some nights I'll be able to fall back asleep after the nightmare, so I simply close my eyes and hope that sleep doesn't continue to elude me.

* * *

The next time that I wake up it's to the sound of my alarm clocks going off. They blare in my ears as they do every morning with that same obnoxious nerve wracking beeping. I get up half heartedly and turn off the one on my headboard before walking around the room to turn off the rest of them. As much as I hate doing it every morning, I know it's the only way I'll never get up on time.

After shutting off all the clocks and stretching, I head into the bathroom and take a quick shower. Less than twenty minutes later I'm downstairs shoving scrabbled eggs into my mouth.

When I finally finish eating I grab my things, pull on my roller blades, and the house. Rolling down the streets of Tomoeda on my way to school I observe the vibrant array of colors that the autumn leaves hold.

Upon reaching my school building I switch into my indoor shoes and head strait to the art room. I always get to school early and go to the art room before anybody else arrives. It's basically the only part of my day when I can let all of my worries go and really express myself.

As soon as I enter the empty classroom I pull out my most recent work, grab the painting supplies, and sit myself down in front of the easel. For the next twenty minutes I fill the paper with a wide variety of tints and shades of blue.

It's not until the five minute warning bell rings that I wake from my trance. My head shoots up and I look around to find the room is still empty but the sound of students rushing through the halls trying to get to class on time doesn't fail to make its way to my ears. Instinctively I stand up and start to put away the painting supplies, but then I turn around find my eyes glued to the painting I've spent the last two weeks pouring my heart into.

The overall image is of a young girl- no more than ten- underwater, her hair cast in all directions, and her two frail hands outstretched as if trying to reach through the canvas and grab onto me. Her eyes are filled with fear and her mouth is open in a silent scream. She's drowning. And no matter how much I wish I could, I know that I can't reach through to the barrier of reality to pull her up. I can't save her. Can't pull her into my arms and tell her everything will be alright. She'll die there in that dark world where no-one can hear her desperate cries for help.

I stare at it for a few minutes, not even registering when the final bell rings and I'm still in the art room. The image is almost complete, but something is still missing. _But what_, I ask myself. My mind races as I try to uncover the solution. Unfortunately, I'm unable to figure it out after another minute of thinking, so I decide to finish packing up the supplies and head to class.

* * *

As soon as I set my foot into the classroom my teacher is on my back.

"Ms. Kinomoto!" Oh great; He sounds pissed. An angry Terada is never a good thing.

I stop in the doorway and suppress a groan. Forcing myself to look at him I say as innocently as possible, "yes, Terada-sensei?" Sometimes I wonder if it's worth the lectures just to paint, but in the end I can never seem to help myself.

"You're late. That's the third time this month." Here we go again.

"I know. I just got a little sidetracked. It won't happen again, sensei." Well, at least I'll _try_ not to let it happen again. No guarantees.

Mr. Terada just lets out a heavy sigh and says, almost to himself, "that's what you said last time."

I stand there for a second, and right when I'm about to enter and take my seat the sound of someone clearing their throat comes from behind me. I turn my head to the right with a frown of frustration and my emerald eyes clash with a pair of amber. Great, it's none other than the one and only Li Syaoran.

"What, Li," I ask, my voice sounding more annoyed than I intend. Not that I really care.

His eyes narrow. For some reason I've gotten the impression over the years that he didn't like it when I addressed him by his last name. It's a little odd, really. I'm not about to start calling him Syaoran to his face again, though. Even if I did, I highly doubt that would make him any less pissed. If anything he might get even _more_ annoyed.

He gestures to the door with his head. "You gonna move any time today, Kinomoto?" Right- the door. Rolling my eyes, I step into the room to let him through. Passing by, he doesn't even give me a second glance.

"You too, Li?" Mr. Terada shakes his head. "What's _your_ excuse?" Syaoran just shrugs and sits down in his seat in the back of the classroom. The action results in Mr. Terada pinching the bridge of his nose and saying to the both of us, "alright, the two of you stay after class; We need to talk." With that the subject is dropped. Mr. Terada goes back to teaching and I sit down in my seat that just happens to be right in front of Syaoran's. The entire time he just stares out the window like I don't exist, and I can't help the resentment that bubbles up inside me. Not to mention, the fact that he can even cause me to get so worked up over something so idle makes it even worse.

Luckily for me, my thoughts are interrupted by the familiar feeling of something being tapped against my right hip. Tomoyo. Without turning my head, I reach and take the note from her hand. First I make sure Mr. Terada isn't looking and then I carefully unfold the paper on top of my math textbook.

_Is everything alright? You've been late a lot recently. Is it your dad again?_

After reading it I carefully scribble down my response and hand it back to Tomoyo in the same manner.

_Everything is fine. No, it's not my dad this time. I'm working on this art thing. By the way, I really need to talk to you at lunch. It's abut Touya. Wait for me on the roof?_

I give her a quick glance and she nods, mouthing a tiny 'okay'. Now all that's left to do is wait for lunch to start.

* * *

When the lunch bell finally rings Tomoyo gives me an encouraging smile and leaves the classroom. I'm left in the room with Syaoran waiting for Mr. Terada to finish up at his desk. For crying out load, what is he doing, anyways? This is awkward as hell! Why does he have to talk to us at the same time anyways? Can't one of us just wait in the hall? Preferably Syaoran, that way I can get out of here quicker.

After what feels like forever Terada _finally_ looks at us and speaks. "Alright, now that I've got the two of you here we need to talk." _Yeah. Got that_. I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Now look, you two are the only ones who I have to repeatedly talk to, and that needs to change. Li, as we all know, you're the brightest student out of all my classes- maybe even in the entire school." Great, go and put him on a fucking pedestal why don't you. Oh hell no! Did he just smirk? That little son of a- my thoughts are interrupted when Terada continues talking. "Whereas Kinomoto, well, is kind of the opposite." I look at him in complete and utter disbelief. Is he seriously saying these things with Syaoran standing right next to me? I would throw my head back and groan at his bluntness if not for Syaoran's presence.

"Sensei!" My eyes shoot over to Syaoran to emphasize that this is _not_ something I am okay with. Don't I- or just students in general- have any right to privacy now-a-days? Mr. Terada just holds up a finger to silence me. Meanwhile, Syaoran is just standing there with his head down, hand over his mouth trying to hide his laughter. Don't even bother; I can see your shoulders shaking, moron.

"Which is why I have decided that Li is going to tutor you." Haha, where's your stupid smirk now, smarta- wait-

"WHAT?!" Syaoran and I both shout at the same exact time. Wow, who knew we were capable of being so in sync. Right after thinking it, I mentally slap myself. Don't even go there, Sakura.

"Look, just because she's a total blockhead-"

"Hey!"

"-why do _I_ have to tutor her?"

"Why do I have to get tutoring in the first place?"

Terada's hand goes to the bridge of his nose again. That's like his go-to whenever he's stressed. He answers me first. "Because, we both know that you aren't going to bring up your grades on your own. And as for your question, Li," he turns to look at Syaoran, "with your grades you're the obvious candidate for the job. Not to mention I think it would do the two of you some good to spend a little time together."

"In what way?" I haven't the slightest idea what goes through this man's head. Time with Syaoran? I have to sit in front of him all day! Even though it's not like we talk or acknowledge each other in any way, shape or form, the close proximity alone is far greater than I would like.

"Well, as I said earlier, the two of you are the only one's I have this problem with on a regular basis. Not to mention that you two clearly have some," he pauses, "_issues_ with each other."

Syaoran lets out a dry laugh. "You can say that again." Screw you, Li. Screw you... Although he does have a point...

Mr. Terada ignores him and continues. "So, I figure some time together might help the two of you to work them out."

"I highly doubt that," Syaoran says, looking over to me. I glare and and cross my arms to provide my conformation. "_Very_ highly doubt that," he mumbles after examining my posture.

"Either way, I've already decided. You two will start today after school."

It suddenly hits me. "Wait! I can't. I have to go to work after school." Both of them look at me a little surprised, but Mr. Terada's soon fades to sadness.

"Sakura. . ." Now it's my turn to be surprised. Syaoran and I are taken aback by Mr. Terada's familiar address. Teachers scarcely calls their students by their first names because it can be interpreted the wrong way. He squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose- yet again- before he continues. "Look, Sakura," he looks directly into my eyes and I follow suit, "Touya was one of my students before-" He looks over at Syaoran and I'm thankful when he doesn't finish what he was saying. He looks back to me. "I don't want to see what happened to your brother happen to you, too."

I lean back against the desk, using it for support. I'm looking at the ground but I can feel Syaoran's eyes trained on me.

When I don't speak he continues. "You two will just have to meet before school then."

I look up and almost say something, but Syaoran beats me to it.

"Pause. I don't see why I'm doing this. I mean, clearly _she_," he jabs his thumb in my direction, "needs help with her grades, but what incentive do I have? It's not like I need the extra credit." Oh, the things I would say to him if Terada weren't standing right in front of us. Damn it, why did you have to say anything in the first place, Mr. Terada?

Terada raises his eyebrows to as if to challenge what Syaoran has just said. "Oh really? You wanna talk about incentive, huh? You've still been late twice this week alone."

"So?"

I almost crack up when Terada breaks out a smirk. "We wouldn't want your mother to find out about that, would we?" As soon as I see the look on Syaoran's face I can't stop the myself. I bend over and burst out in laughter. I have to clutch my stomach it hurts so much. When I look up Syaoran is glaring at me and Mr. Terada is looking at him as if to say 'I told you so'. "How's that for incentive, huh, Li?" It's official. Terada-sensei is my hero. Best. Teacher. Ever. Well, except for the whole tutoring thing. That still sucks.

"You're afraid of your mom!" I clap my hands together. "This is priceless. The almighty Li Syaoran afraid of his mother."

"Oh, shut it, Kinomoto." If only I could. My poor spleen is really getting a workout. "You don't even know her." Hearing this, I manage to subdue my laughter enough to speak.

"In case you forgot, I've met your mother before," I remind him, standing up and looking at him. The moment has passed, and my laughter is gone. I raise my eyebrows and cock my head slightly to the side. "Or did you forget about that," I challenge. Forget that we used to be close. That we used to call each other friends.

I think I see his eyes soften a little, but he goes on. "You met her _once_ when we were kids. That hardly counts. Besides, it's totally different having her as a mom."

He realizes his words too late. I'm honestly not sure if he would take them back anyway, but he stops talking after that. It's not like he meant it to sound cruel, but none the less any topic about even remotely related to my mother is a touchy subject, and regardless of how much we may dislike each other, Syaoran still knows better than to cross that line.

I turn back to Mr. Terada. "So when do you want us to get here," I ask, too tired to argue.

Even Mr. Terada is surprised, but says, "you two can meet in the front of the school an hour before classes start. But don't go thinking that just because you two are studying that gives you an excuse for being late to class. I want both of you in this room and ready to learn when the bell rings. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You two may leave now." With that we hurry from the classroom in silence.

* * *

**So, what'd you all think? I'm new at this so helpful criticism is appreciated.**

**I would also like to say that I usually write in past tense, so if the story feels a little awkward that I'm sorry but I'll work on it.**

**See you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Great news! Apparently I've got, like, six followers on the story right now, so I'm pretty psyched about that. At first I was checking it every few hours to see if I had any reviews, but then I saw that I had both a follower and a favorite and that pretty much made my day. I hope you all like the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura's POV**

Since the talk with Mr. Terada took longer than I expected I don't have much time to eat lunch and talk to Tomoyo. When I arrive at our usual meeting location on the roof I find her already packing up her things. She looks up when I walk over. "That took longer than expected. Did everything turn out okay?" She grabs the end of her long, curly raven hair. Like Mr. Terada's habit of pinching the bridge of his nose, Tomoyo grabs the ends of her hair and twists them until they catch and she can't twist anymore.

I groan just remembering it. "Ugh. You won't even believe it, Tomoyo!" I allow myself to fall onto my knees next to her. "Mr. Terada wants Syaoran to _tutor_ me," I tell her. She looks about as shocked as I was.

"He wants_ Syaoran_ to tutor you?" I nod. "As in _Li _Syaoran?" I nod again. "But you _hate_ Li-kun!"

I think back to what he said in the classroom. Contrary to how I may make it seem, he has never used my mother's name in vain. For that, even _I_ can't bring myself to hate him.

"I don't _hate_ him, Tomoyo; I just very strongly dislike him." I can't help adding, "And I want to slap him across his smug-ass face every time I see him." I drill my fist into my hand in front of me just thinking about it.

"Right," Tomoyo drags out the 'i' with a nervous look on her face. Then her face turns confused. "Hold on- I thought that you were staying after because Terada-sensei was mad at you for being late again. How'd you end up getting tutoring from Li?"

"Mr. Terada seems to think that if the two of us spend more time together that we'll both get along better and become overall better people. Or something like that."

Of course, Tomoyo, being as perceptive as she is, has to go and ask, "so it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you're failing almost all of your classes?"

Damn it, Tomoyo, why do you have to know me so well? I roll my eyes. "Well, maybe just a little. Anyways, let's talk about something else!" I try to get her to focus on something else. In attempt to distract myself, I pull out my bento and start eating.

"Alright- but wait, what about your job at the cafe?"

The job that Tomoyo is talking about is a waitressing gig I have everyday after school in a little cafe at the edge of Tomoeda. I also perform there every so often, providing music and bringing in more customers. It's not exactly the ideal job for your everyday seventeen-year-old, but it pays well, which, with my family, is something that I need from a job.

"I thought the same thing, but apparently it's not a problem, because from now on I'll be meeting Syaoran out front every morning an hour before school starts. It's so unfair! An entire hour with him. Alone. As in just the two of us. It's inhumane!"

Tomoyo just rolls her eyes at my drama like I'm always like this; And for the most part I am. Still, there are some days that are harder to get through than most. With all that goes on in my life it's kind of hard _not_ to have those kinds of days. Sometimes with everything that goes on I feel suffocated. Contrary to my demeanor I'm not always energetic and feisty. Tomoyo know's this better than anyone.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? You mentioned Touya in the note."

Instantly I feel tired. My shoulders slump froward and I look down at my food with a sigh. Damn. And with everything going on I almost forgot. Unfortunately, I can only forget for so long before I get pulled back to reality.

"Right," I mumble, and try to look up at her again. "Do you remember how Touya works at that pizza place downtown?" Tomoyo simply nods. "Well, it's closing down apparently."

Tomoyo's mouth drops open and she makes a small gasping sound. "What? But, why? What happened?"

"I don't know. Bankruptcy, maybe. What difference does it make? He's still going to lose his job. We're already cutting it way to close paying the bills as it is, but now-" I have to talk a deep breath. "I don't know how we're going to pull this off. I'm going to talk to the cafe's manager today, but I just don't-" my voice cracks, and my words are rushed, just like my breathing. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

I reach out and grab onto the one and only person in this world who I still call my friend. Tomoyo sets my food down next to us before returning the gesture. She rubs slow circles on my back and strokes the back of my head. For a brief moment I wonder what I would ever do without Tomoyo by my side.

* * *

The bell rings a few minutes later and Tomoyo helps me pack my things up. We walk back to class in silence. I'm too worn out to talk and she knows this. When we get to class we sit down across from each other almost simultaneously. More students from our class stroll through the door in a steady flow. It's about a minute before class starts when Syaoran walks in. His eyes lock on mine for a moment but he looks away without showing any sort of emotion.

I can feel Tomoyo watching me as the bell rings, no doubt wondering about the brief eye contact between Syaoran and I. I make a silent prayer that the class will end soon.

* * *

When the bell _finally_ rings, students bolt from the classroom like bats out of hell. If I weren't in such a hurry myself I might find it rather amusing. As soon as I reach my shoe locker I rapidly shove my rollerblades onto my feet and skate out of the building.

As luck would have it as soon as I round the corner of the school gate I nearly run right into someone. I let out a high pitched squeak. Fortunately, I have very fast reflexes. _Un_fortunately, even though I manage to narrowly avoid the person, I wind up basically throwing myself against the brick wall that surrounds the school. I try to throw my weight onto the blade's brake, but my collision with the wall is inevitable. My right shoulder slams against the wall before I go tumbling forward onto my forearms. When I hit the ground the impact sends a jolt through my whole entire body. I hold my arms up to cover my face and when I land I can feel the concrete digging into my skin. Thank you, Touya, for forcing me to wear padding, because had I not been wearing any I probably would've broken something- or some_things,_ plural.

"Holy shit," the person I almost ran into exclaims. That voice- oh, please no. There were running footsteps and from next to me the voice spoke again. "Are you okay?" You've gotta be kidding me! Of all the people I could've run into, what are the odds. This must be some kind of cruel joke. I set my palms on the ground and start to push myself up. "Wait- Kinomoto?"

I finish sitting up and lean against the wall, my legs at my side being weighed down by the rollerblades. "The one and only," I say sarcastically.

For a moment Syaoran doesn't move, but then he seems to snap out of it and kneels down in front of me. "What the hell just happened?" He looks away from me to examine where I'm hurt.

"I just turned the corner too fast and didn't see you." I say, trying to sound nonchalant. Ridiculous, I know. There's absolutely nothing in this situation that I find calming.

"Right," Syaoran says, only half listening. He moves and before I realize what he's doing I find my right arm in his hands. With one hand on my elbow and the other wrapped gently around my wrist I felt my entire body stiffen. _What the hell does he think he's doing_, my mind is screaming. I involuntarily flinch and he immediately lets go and meets my gaze. "Sorry, does it hurt?" Whats with the sudden chivalry?

"N-no," I lie. Damn it, don't stutter! Great, now he's back to that annoying smirk. This guy has weird mood swings.

"Sure," he says, dragging out the 'u'. He leans away and says, "you should probably go get that checked out."

I know that I neither have the time or insurance to go to the doctor and get it checked out, so I figure if it's really that bad then I can stop by the school nurse's office when I have the time. Still, to humor him I lie and say, "yeah, I'll get right to that."

Syaoran stands and offers me his hand. I stare at it, the gesture seeming so foreign to me. After a moment I simply turn away and push myself up off the ground and onto my own two feet without help. I see him frown a little, but he just drops his hand to his side. I throw a quick glance at my watch and see that I'm running late.

"Well, this was..." I trail off. Was what? A pain- literally? I decide not to finish the thought and switch to saying, "so I'll meet you here tomorrow then?" I don't wait for a response. "Great! Until then." I give him a single wave of my hand and skate off down the street at top speed.

* * *

By the time I reach the cafe I'm already ten minutes late. When I open the back door leading to the employees lounge I can hear voices from down the hall.

"Where the hell _is_ she? We can't keep doing this with just the two of us."

"Calm down, Chiharu. I'm sure she'll be here any second now."

I pull off my skates and run into the room. Inside I find two figures. The first is a girl my age with dark brown hair braided in low pigtails, and the second was a tall woman in her mid-thirties with long ash brown hair. "I'm so sorry that I'm late." I bow to the older woman who is my manager, Mrs. Matsumoto, and try to catch my breath at the same time.

"Well you should be," an annoyed voice bellows. I stand up and glance at my coworker, Mihara Chiharu, who just spoke.

Contrary to her attitude towards me, much like Syaoran, Chiharu and I were once friends. However, unlike my falling out with Syaoran, the two of us didn't stop being friends until about two years after my mother's death. The worst part is that I never even learned _why_ she decided to stop being my friend. One day I had been venting to her about my father and the next think I know she turns to me, says she's had enough, and walks away. She started avoiding me after that. At first I thought that it was just a phase and that she would get over it, but as days dragged into weeks and weeks dragged into months I slowly realized that she wasn't coming back. Losing her would have hurt a lot more had Tomoyo not been there to help me through it.

It's kinda funny, though. I still remember the day she walked into the cafe looking for a part time job, and the look of awe when she spotted me across the room in the cafe's standard maid outfit. She almost walked out right then and there, but claimed that she wasn't going let her past relationship with me effect her ability to work at the cafe. I think that it was her determined attitude that swayed Mrs. Matsumoto to hire her. We were sixteen when that happened. Looking back on it now I find it hard to believe it's been an entire year.

My thoughts are interrupted when Mrs. Matsumoto speaks. "That's enough, Chiharu. Get back to work." Chiharu huffs, but follows her manager's orders. When she's gone Mrs. Matsumoto turns to me. "What happened, Sakura? You're almost never late."

I sigh. "I know, I'm really sorry. I was in a bit of an accident on my way out of school."

Her eyes widen. "What?" She crosses the room to me, takes my shoulders, and examines me. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" I wince as she applies pressure to my right shoulder.

"I'm fine," I choke out, removing her hands. "But I actually need to talk to you about something."

"Of course, Sakura, but once your shift is over. Chiharu is going to go berserk if you don't get out there."

I give her a half smile, nod reluctantly, and leave to change.

* * *

After four long hours of waiting on tables my shift is finally over. Today is my turn to close up so when everyone else is gone Mrs. Matsumoto stays after with me.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Sakura?" I sit down across from her in the employees lounge.

The question stumps me a bit. I know that I need to talk to her about my job, but where do I even start? This played out a lot smoother in my head. I decide to start by telling her about my brother's job. She sympathizes with me saying, "I'm so sorry, Sakura, but I'm sure everything will work out." I give her the best smile I can manage, which I can feel isn't much.

"Thank you. I actually wanted to talk to you about my work hours, though," I confess.

Mrs. Matsumoto just sighs. "I figured. Sakura, you already work too many hours as it is. I'm not sure I'm comfortable giving you even _more_. I know that you're in a difficult situation with your father, but if you keep overworking yourself..." She doesn't finish what she was saying.

Mrs. Matsumoto is one of the few people who knows about the situation with my family. She doesn't know _everything_, but she's aware of my father's unemployment, and that Touya and I have to work in order to pay the bills on our own.

I take her silence as a chance to intercept. "I know you're worried about me, Mrs. Matsumoto, and I really appreciate that, but I also _really_ need you to understand how much I need this." I'm basically pleading now.

Her face is torn and I can see she's deep in thought, staring down at the table. Finally she sighs and looks back up to me. "First tell me what you have in mind." I relax a little.

I decide to start with the more reasonable request. "Well, for starters I was thinking that since my live music shows bring in a lot of customers we could start doing them regularly. Like maybe every Friday and Saturday night."

Mrs. Matsumoto thinks for a moment. "That sounds reasonable. It certainly would bring in a lot more customers. I'll have to work out the details, but I think that could work." I can't help but smile.

"Thank you," I say, sincerely. She nods.

"Is that all?" Now I frown.

"No. See, on the weekends when I usually work from noon to closing, I was hoping you would agree to let me come in when we open and work the full day." She frowns.

"Sakura, thats-" I cut her off.

"I know it's a lot, but I can handle it." I'm leaning into the table now.

Her voice is soft and controlled as she says, "Sakura, that's twelve hours. Only my full time employees work that long, and you're a part timer. It's a lot of hours for a high schooler to take on."

Gauging the look in her eyes I can tell that its a long shot, but I stand up, and step in front of her. Giving her a low bow I say in a desperate voice, "Please, Mrs. Matsumoto. I know I'm asking a lot, but please."

Silence follows. After a minute Mrs. Matsumoto speaks. "Alright, Sakura. I'll allow this for now, but if I think you're pushing yourself too hard, or you give me any reason to think that you can't handle this, then it's back to your original hours. Are we clear?"

I look up to her, unable to suppress my relieved grin. "Thank you," I say, my voice hysterical. "Thank you so much! I won't let you down."

* * *

**Whoosh, finally finished. I'm actually pretty impressed that I finished this so fast. Anyways, I know that there hasn't been much that has happened with Syaoran yet, but the tutoring starts next chapter, so that should be entertaining.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Note to anyone who read the first two chapters within a week of when they were published: I didn't like how I set the story up, so I went back and made some serious changes in the first chapter and added one paragraph in the second. If you're following the story, I would suggest going back and rereading the first chapter. ****I also changed the summary from ten years to seven because I felt that seven was too young for them to have experienced what happened. The exact time of the update is at the top in the author's notes.**** Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Syaoran's POV **

I wake up Tuesday morning to the sound of my alarm clock blaring next to me. Rolling onto my side I open a single eye and look to see what time it is. _Seven thirty_, I read. Well, that can't be right. I don't get up for another hour. Turning the alarm off, I close my eyes again. Then, less than a minute later it hits me. The events of yesterday flood my mind. That's right- I have to tutor Sakura this morning. And basically every other morning until who-knows-when. As I push myself out of bed and into the shower, I make a mental note to ask Mr. Terada how long the torture is going to last.

Twenty minutes later I'm putting on my shoes, about to walk out the door when a voice calls from behind me, "would you like to take the car today, Young Master?" I look over at the family butler, Wei.

"No, not today," I tell him. He bows and sees me out.

I don't rush making my way to school, instead I make an effort of walking slowly. I'm really not looking forward to spending an hour trying to talk to a girl who never wants to listen to me.

When I arrive at the front gate I find Sakura leaning against the front gate with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. As I towards her she looks up from her watch, fixes me with a glare and hisses, "you're late." She then proceeds to push herself off the wall and skate into the building.

Great. This is going to be _so _much fun. Well, at least she's talking to me, right? That's a good place to start. And we've gotta start somewhere.

Inside I switch out my shoes and head over Sakura's row. I find her still unstrapping her protective gear, so I lean against the lockers wait for her.

"So, where do you wanna do this? Library or classroom?"

Her head doesn't move as she says, "doesn't matter to me." She shoves her things in the shoe locker and turns to me. "You're the teacher." The locker door slams shut. "You decide." With the wave of her hand she gestures for me to pass.

"Library it is."

* * *

Five minutes later we're sitting across from each other in the library. "Got any preference as to where we get started?" She shrugs, and I nod. "No, of course you don't." To this she raises an eyebrow. Looks like I'll have to watch my tongue. "Math it is, then." Personally math is my favorite subject, but judging by the groan and look of disgust on Sakura's face I can tell she doesn't share my view of it.

"Alright, for starters I'll need to get an idea of where you stand. Do these problems."

I rest my cheek against my palm and watch her brows crease together, as she stares down at the problems in complete and utter confusion. Slowly she starts writing next to one of the problems, only to scribble it out and write something else. After jumping around from problem to problem writing little things and scribbling them out, she finally scribbles extra hard on one and throws down the pencil.

"This is so stupid! Why the hell do we have to do this, anyways?" She crosses her arms, leans back in her chair, and turns her attention out the window.

I mimic her actions, but instead of looking outside I look directly at her. "Look, I don't wanna be here any more than you do, Kinomoto." She turns to look at me. Good; That means she's listening. "But we're here now, so we may as well just get this over with."

I can see her trying to read me. A minute later she finally uncrosses her arms with a sigh. "Alright, fine. I suppose you have a point. So, what's next?"

Wow. That was a lot easier that I thought it would be. I, too, unfold my arms and lean forward. Picking up the paper I carefully examine her work. As I read over it, I have to run a hand through my hair. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," I mumble without realizing it. Shit! Definitely should _not_ have said that.

"Excuse me?" Oh, for crying out load, can't we go more than thirty seconds without her getting mad at me for one reason or another?

Trying to distract her, I quickly say, "so, how's your arm?"

She blinks, clearly not expecting the question. I watch the anger in her eyes give way to confusion. "Huh?" Then she remembers. "Oh, right," she says glancing at her arm. "It's fine. See?" She rolls her shoulder and there's a brief second of pain on her face. She pulls a false smile. "All better."

"Uh-huh. So you went to the doctor then?" I already know the answer, but decide to ask anyways.

"No need. It's fine," she replies, only partly lying. It's true that she didn't go to the doctor, but by no means is it 'fine'.

"Right," I say, looking back to the paper. "Well, it looks like we'll have to work on your math skills." Sakura groans and rolls her head back. "For starters I think we should go over the basics. You need to have a strong foundation if you want to be able to do the more difficult problems."

"Right. Whatever you say, sensei." She rolls her eyes.

I look up from the paper. What did she just call me?

"What did you just call me?" I have to be sure. She looks up and meets my gaze. I can tell she's a little surprised by the look I'm giving her.

"You know, because you're telling me what to do like teachers do. I just thought-" I hold up my index finger and cut her off before she can finish.

"Don't ever call me that again."

She raises her eyebrows and looks away with a low whistle. "Well okay then. We'll just leave it at Li."

For some reason that doesn't seem to make it much better, but I just look back down at the paper and proceed to tell her what she needs to do. The next half hour is spent with her trying to do problems and me having to explain how to do them step by step. Finally, right when I'm about to throw in the towel, I hear her call out to me.

"Hey, Li." I look up at her, eyebrows raised waiting for her to ask me something. "Can you look at this one?" She hands me her paper and points to the problem she just finished.

I really don't want to have to keep explaining this to her. I reluctantly take it from her and read over it, running my hand through my hair. When I reach the end my hand freezes and my eyes widen. I lower my free hand to grasp the other end of the paper and rapidly reread it. Then I read it a third time just to make sure I'm not hallucinating.

"What? What's wrong?" Her voice is panicked, and she leans across the table to see the paper, nearly bumping foreheads with me. Instinctively I pull back from the suddenly close proximity, staring wide-eyed up at her. The hell-? Suddenly, she looks up at me. "What did I do wrong?" I barely even hear her question. Her breath flutters against my skin and her emerald eyes stare right back at me. Snap out of it, Syaoran!

"Nothing," I manage to choke out. Her eyes widen.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," I repeat.

For a moment she just stands there, staring at me as if trying to find some trace of evidence to suggest I'm lying to her- which I'm not. Finally- much to my relief- she pulls back and falls into her chair. Ever so slowly a smile creeps onto her face, and she says, "Mr. Terada was sure right about one thing. You've got this teaching thing down to a 'T'." Well that's nice to know, but that question was from the beginning of the year.

Damn it! This whole entire situation is giving me the chills. Why the hell is she talking to me so casually? What, because I helped her get a single math problem right on her own all of a sudden she doesn't hate me anymore? If I had know it was this simple I would have given it a shot seven years ago!

Of course seven years ago things were a lot more complicated.

The sound of the five minute warning bell wakes me from my trance. Even Sakura seems to come to. I stand up, grab my books from the table, and shove them into my bag. "We should get to class," I tell her. She nods and grabs her things. I don't wait for her, but rather turn and walk away, slinging my bag over my shoulder in the process. I can hear Sakura follow behind me, but I don't turn.

We walk in silence to the classroom, Sakura following close behind me the entire time. Even though it only makes sense seeing how we're in the same class and all it still feels strange.

By the time we reach the classroom we still have a good two minutes to spare. When Mr. Terada walks in at the same time the bell rings and sees us in the back I can see a smile creep its way upon his lips. At least he'll be in a good mood now. That's gotta count for something. Terada is never any fun when he's angry, but make him happy and the whole day starts looking a lot brighter.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Class is rather painless today, to be honest. I assume Mr. Terada must be in a good mood. Still, when the lunch bell rings I'm relieved to say the least. I'm starving. Turning to Tomoyo I say, "thank goodness. I didn't think I'd be able to last much longer." She smiles back at me. "You got any apple slices today?"

"Of course! Do you wanna eat here or the rooftop?" I'm about to reply when Syaoran stands up behind me and speaks.

"Actually, Daidouji, if you don't mind I need to borrow Kinomoto for a little while." I look up at him to see he's looking down at Tomoyo, who looks from him to me in confusion. She gives me a questioning look, and I shrug to let her know I'm equally clueless. The action causes mild pain which I choose to ignore.

"What for, if you don't mind me asking?"

He gives her an understanding smile. "Not at all. I need to talk to her about tutoring stuff." Tomoyo's eyes widen.

"Oh, of course! She's all yours." Syaoran gives her an appreciative smile. _What are you saying, Tomoyo?_ She turns to me. "I'll wait for you on the roof." With that, Tomoyo stands and exits the classroom.

When she's gone Syaoran turns to me and lets his smile fade away into a serious face. "Follow me."

"Excuse me?"

He walks to the door and turns when I don't follow him. "You coming?"

I cross my arms and lean back. "Why should I," I challenge. I can't believe Tomoyo would entrust me to him! She _knows_ I don't like him.

A scowl appears on his face as he walks back over to me, reaches out and grabs my upper right arm. His touch is gentle, but I still wince and bite my lip. He lets go almost immediately. "That's why. Now get up, you're coming with me."

Damn him and his stupid observation skills. "I told you it was fine."

His eyes narrow. "Yeah, and clearly that was a lie."

I glare up at him. We have a staring contest for a minute, but in the end I forfeit and stand up. He's not going to leave me alone until he I follow him, anyways. May as well get this over with. I slip past him and lead the way to the door. He goes out first and I follow close behind.

Walking down the halls, I can't help commenting, "you sure played Tomoyo back there." He just shrugs. "Why did you lie to her?"

"Did you tell her about what happened yesterday?"

"No," I say slowly.

He nods. "Exactly. I wan't about to be the one to tell her and have her start worrying. If you wanted her to know, she already would."

I think about it. "I suppose." After a moment I can't help asking, "how did you know, anyways?"

He smirks. "Well, you aren't exactly the best at hiding it." He glances over his shoulder at me. "Not to mention that you've always been too stubborn for your own good."

I freeze. Sensing that I've stopped he turns his body ninety degrees and looks back at me. "Don't talk like you know me, Li."

At this he raises an eyebrow. "Oh, but don't I?"

I glower at him. "No. You don't."

For a moment he doesn't say anything, simply looks me up and down before stoping to watch my face. Finally he speaks. "No. You're right, Kinomoto. I _don't_ know you." He pauses. "Don't know why I ever thought otherwise." He turns and continues walking like nothing happened.

We walk the rest of the way to the nurse's office in silence. When we arrive Syaoran slides the door open and gestures for me to go in first. I comply, walking through the doorway ahead of him.

Inside I'm surprised to find two familiar faces already there. One of them is, of course, the school nurse, Ms. Mizuki. The other, however, is the face of none other than the kind and gentle Sasaki Rika. Rika is a girl in the same class as Syaoran and I, but I don't know much about her. She moved to Tomoeda around five years ago, and transferred into Tomoeda's junior high school. We've been in the same class since she first arrived, but we've never really spoken much. Sometimes she acknowledges me in the halls or says good morning to me, but that's about it. I'm also pretty sure that she's friends with Chiharu. Even Tomoyo hangs out with her after school sometimes.

"Sakura-chan. Li-kun." Rika smiles brightly when she sees us. When Rika and I first met, she insisted that I refer to her by her first name, so I told her she could call me Sakura if she wanted. She's referred to me as 'Sakura-chan' ever since.

I smile back. By the looks of it Rita and Ms. Mizuki were just in the middle of a conversation. "Sorry to interrupt. Should we wait outside?"

Rika stands up from the stool across from Ms. Mizuki. "No, I should get going anyways." She turns to Ms. Mizuki. "Thank you for listening to me, Mizuki-sensei." She moves to the door again and Syaoran steps out of the way. "It was nice seeing you Sakura-chan; Li-kun." With that she exits.

With Rika gone, Ms. Mizuki turns her attention to Syaoran and I. "Kinomoto. Li. What brings the two of you to see me today?" There's a pause as she looks between the two of us. "And at the same time. I never would have expected to see the two of you walk in here together." Ms. Mizuki used to be our long term substitute for math back in elementary school which is how she knows us now. I had actually gone to her a few times to talk before my mother's death, and then one last time afterwards. She's an amazing listener, so a lot of the students go to her to talk. Some even say she should become the school's guidance councilor instead, because she's so good with all the students. She also knew Syaoran and I before our friendship ended, which explains her comment.

"Yeah," I say, throwing a sideways glance at Syaoran. "That makes two of us, then."

Syaoran ignores me. "Kinomoto needs to have her right arm checked out." Before she can ask he adds, "she ran into the wall that surrounds the school yesterday while on rollerblades. Took a pretty nasty fall."

Ms. Mizuki raises her eyebrows. "Oh. I see. Well, Ms. Kinomoto, please take a seat." I follow her instructions. "Now, I'm going to need you to unbutton your blouse for me. Li, you'll need to wait outside for a little while." Syaoran nods and walks out of the room, shooting me a warning look before he leaves. I don't know why, though. It's not like I'm going to try to leave now that we're already here.

When I'm one hundred percent sure that Syaoran's outside I begin unbuttoning my shirt. When I'm finished pulling it off I'm left in just my tank top on. I suppose it could be worse. I turn so my right shoulder is facing Ms. Mizuki and wait for her to examine it.

After she looks over it she wheels her chair back to her desk and grabs out some bandages. "Luckily for you nothing seems to be out of place, but I still want to bandage it up. The bruise, at least, is as bad as it's going to get. It could take a week or two to get better, though. Try to let your arm rest until then." She says all this while bandaging my arm. When she's done she tells me to put my blouse back on. When I finish buttoning and she's put away the bandages she opens the door to let Syaoran back in.

When he walks in he has his hands shoved in his pockets. "So, will she live?" He's got that smirk again.

Ms. Mizuki just laughs. "I think so." She glances down at me, and then looks back at Syaoran. "Just do me a favor and don't let her go running into any more walls, would you?"

Syaoran chuckles. "I'll see what I can do." I look at him like he's crazy. Seriously?

Ms. Mizuki smiles and looks over to me. "You're good to go, Ms. Kinomoto. Be more careful from now on." I nod and stand up.

"I will," I say, following Syaoran to the door. "Thank you," I call out as we leave.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

We're on our way back to the classroom to pick up our lunch when Sakura suddenly speaks. "Just so we're clear, Li, I have no intention of spending any more time with you than I have to." Her tone is harsh.

"Really?" I roll my eyes. "I never would have guessed."

"I just wanted to make myself perfectly clear."

Well, you don't need to outright _say_ it to me. Your attitude alone basically screams it. "You don't need to tell me." I look down at her. "I'm perfectly aware of how much you hate me."

She frowns and looks over at me confused. "Why does everyone think that? Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I _hate_ you."

"Oh. My mistake," I say sarcastically. "You just avoid me at all costs and when that fails you act like I'm some jerk who's rude to you every time we talk, which is pretty much never."

"Oh, please! Don't act like you're all innocent, Li."

Alright, now she's just looking to pick a fight.

At that moment we reach the classroom and I turn to face her. "You really wanna do this right now?" I raise both my eyebrows and give her a dead serious look. She stares at me for a while but doesn't say anything. "I didn't think so."

I can see in her eyes that she wants to retaliate. Still, she must know somewhere deep down that if she does it could lead to her finally acknowledge the past, so she visibly sets her jaw and stays silent. There's a moment of silence before I finally turn and enter the classroom. I don't look at her as I grab my things and exit the room.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I make sure that Syaoran is all the way down the hall before I leave to meet Tomoyo. When I open the door to the roof I'm surprised to find that Tomoyo isn't alone. Sitting beside her is none other than Rika Sasaki, who I just saw leave the nurse's office not ten minutes ago.

"Sakura," Tomoyo calls out in an 'angry' voice. Tomoyo's 'angry' voice is really her scolding voice. If she's using it then that means I must have done something to make her mad. "What is this I hear about you and Li-kun going to see Ms. Mizuki? What happened? Did you get hurt and not tell me about it? And how come Li-kun was there?"

I should've seen this coming.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Tomoyo mentioned that she was waiting for you, so I just figured she already knew."

I shake my head. "It's fine, Rika-chan," I tell her, smiling. "I should have to told Tomoyo anyways."

"That's right, so explain yourself." Tomoyo crosses her arms but I can see the worried look in her eyes. I almost feel a little bad for not telling her sooner, but, like Syaoran said, I didn't want her to worry. Looks like I only made it worse, though.

I walk over to her and sit down. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, Tomoyo. Truth is that yesterday on my way out of school I kind of ran into the brick wall surrounding the school, so when Syaoran came in and said he needed to talk to me about tutoring it was really just because he wanted to drag me off see to the nurse."

Tomoyo looks worried, and then frowns. "Okay, but how did Li-kun know about it?"

"Oh, well..." I scratch my cheek. "This is really embarrassing, but the reason I ran into the wall was because I was avoiding a full on collision with him." Tomoyo blinks wide eyed. "He told me to go to the doctor but I kinda ignored him."

"Sakura!"

"I know, I know, but even Ms. Mizuki said it's not that bad," I say, giving her a reassuring smile. Tomoyo simply sighs.

"I give up. You'll never listen to me anyways. I'll be sure to thank Li-kun later." My jaw drops.

"What? Why?"

Tomoyo brings up her index finger. "Because as much as you hate-" She catches my glare. "Excuse me. _Dislike_ him," I nod in approval and she continues, "he still helped you, and since I'm your best friend I would like to personally thank him for that."

"You're too nice," I tell her, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe so, but I think that's a good thing."

Of course you do.

I turn to Rika. "Sorry you have to hear us bickering. We aren't always like this."

Rika shakes her head and says, "I think it shows how close you two are. But if you don't mind me asking, Sakura-chan, why do you refer to Li-kun by his given name here, when you call him Li to his face?"

Tomoyo giggles. "Oh, you better watch out, Rika-chan. Sakura hates talking about anything Li-related." I wave her off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer; I was just wondering."

"It's fine, Rika-chan." I smile sadly. "Syaoran and I have a complicated relationship." Tomoyo rolls her eyes as if saying that it's so much more than just that. "We were friends back in elementary school." Her eyes widen.

"Really? What happened?"

Memories dance across my mind and I bite my bottom lip. "I don't really like to talk about it." Rika nods to show she understands. "I never really stopped thinking of him as Syaoran, but I call him Li to his face because I don't want to give him the wrong idea, I guess. I've never really thought much of it. It just seems like the right thing to do."

It's true, but there's more to it than just that. I was also afraid that if I kept calling him Syaoran I would start to let him back in. And that was the last thing I wanted. Last thing that I _want_. Even now.

"Oh. I had no idea. You and Li-kun just seem so..." She doesn't finish her sentence. "But I can see why now. It's always hard being near someone who used to be your friend."

I can't help but smile. "You've had the same problem, Rika-chan?"

She shrugs. "Hasn't everyone?"

Yeah, I guess she's right. I never would have imagined that Rika would be able to understand. She seems so kind and positive, like everything in her life is perfect. Still, in the end everyone has at least one person who they were close to at one point before something happens to separate them. Those select few who haven't don't understand the pain of losing a friend, and looking into Rika's eyes now I can see that she understands. She has that sad look of nostalgia in her eyes that I know all too well.

I decide not to press her for details, especially when she was so considerate towards my feelings. I simply say, "yes. I never thought of it that way, but you have a point."

The rest of lunch is spent with us talking about classes and the cold weather that has started to blow in with the Autumn breeze. Even though I engage in the conversation my mind is somewhere else. It's exploring a possibility that I never thought about until now. The possibility that I could allow someone else besides just Tomoyo into my heart. I begin to wonder what it would be like to call Rika my friend. At one point or another, a completely different thought altogether crosses my mind. I have to stop and ask myself: Do I _want_ to call Rika my friend?

The question haunts me the entire day. Even at work my mind is somewhere else. The realization happens on my way home from work that night. I'm just walking down the street when I happen to look into an ice cream shop across the street from me and what I see makes me pause mid stride. It's a group of girls, not much younger than me- maybe junior high- all sitting around a circular table eating ice cream and laughing together. It's as I watch them that I realize the answer.

Yes. I want to be able to call Rika my friend. I want that life. I want to be able to go out with friends and talk and laugh and have a good time. So what's stoping me? Nothing, I realize. Nothing but myself and my own fear. So I make a promise to myself. I will make Rika Sasaki my friend, even if it takes me the rest of my senior year.

* * *

**So, what did you think? It's long, right? Yes. Longest chapter I've posted so far. I'm actually pretty pleased with the way I'm writing Syaoran so far, but I still wanna know your thoughts. By the way, sorry this chapter took a while. I was working on the first chapter, like I mentioned, and I've been writing little bits that I'll be using in future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**I'm back! Here's chapter 4. Not as much SyaoranxSakura in this chapter, but it's got more info on Sakura's father, which I think is important.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

When I arrive home I'm surprised to find my brother waiting for me on the other side of the door.

"Touya!" I run over to him and throw my arms around him.

"Hey, squirt." He pats me on the head.

Even though Touya and I live in the same house we rarely see each other. Our schedules don't really let us. Touya usually leaves the house long before I wake up and he doesn't get home until I've already gone to bed. I honestly don't know how he does it. He doesn't even look tired when I see him. We usually spend the weekends together, but now that I'll be working longer hours on the weekend that probably won't work.

When he lets me go of me, I ask, "so, got any news?"

Touya sights. "Right to the point, aren't you?"

"I like to get the bad news over with."

"Well then, no. Nothing yet. I asked all around town, and from the looks of it a lot of people are struggling right now. Nobody can afford to hire. I'm going to look outside of Tomoeda next."

My mind races. "What? You can't! How will you commute?"

"Calm down, Sakura. This isn't going to be a long term thing. Yuki is going to talk to some people tomorrow and see if he can find an opening here in Tomoeda." I relax a bit when I hear the news.

Yukito Tsukishiro is my brother's best friend. The two of them have know each other since they were kids. Yukito is an intern at some huge business corporation, so he has insight on available jobs in Tomoeda.

"Alright, but what if he can't find anything, Touya? We can't keep on living like this." It slips out before I can stop it. Touya's eyes soften and he pulls me into a tight embrace.

"I know it's hard, Sakura, but we can't just give up. As soon as you graduate and turn eighteen we're out of here. No looking back. You got that, kiddo?" He pulls away to look me directly in the eyes.

To be honest, I don't know if I _have_ 'got that'. Touya and I have always said that as soon as I graduate that we're going to leave our father and live on our own, but somewhere deep down I just can't fully commit myself to it. It feels so wrong. I've never told these things to Touya, or even Tomoyo. Tomoyo isn't even aware of Touya's plan to take me away from Tomoeda after graduation.

Ignoring my doubt, I nod my head in agreement. I don't dare speak. Touya lets go of me and begins to walk upstairs.

"Dinner is on the table if you want some. If not, could you toss it in the fridge?"

I inspect the curry on the table. I don't think curry is supposed to look like that. I'd never dare say it to his face, but Touya isn't exactly the best cook. "Yeah, I'll get right to that."

I decide, instead of eating the oddly colored curry, to heat up some of the spaghetti I made last night. After I put it in the microwave I head into the family room. I'm a little surprised when I find my father passed out on the couch. Not because it's unusual, but because I didn't even notice when I first passed by. It just goes to show how much I've adapted to his behavior.

I sit down quietly on the seat next to my father and lean over to look at his face. I can smell the alcohol radiating from him. It's always bothered me how much my father drinks, but I'm just thankful that he's not abusive when drunk. Touya used to be really uncomfortable about leaving me at home alone with him while he was drunk or drinking, because he didn't want anything to happen to me. After a while, though, it became clear that even when drunk, our father won't so much as hurt a fly. To this very day I've never seen my father do anything more violent than hitting a wall or shoving things from a desk, and those things were only done after hearing from my mother's doctor.

After she died he began to spiral out of control. He drank all day and night to drown out his sorrows. That's how he lost his job. He showed up to one of his lectures drunk. All he ever seemed to do- ever seems to _do _to this very day- is eat, sleep, drink, and cry. He typically sleeps during most of the day, and then some nights he'll go out to a bar and drink, or he'll lock himself in his study and just cry all night long. The later is always the hardest emotionally. I have trouble sleeping those nights because I can hear his wailing. I've never heard anything so sad and heart breaking before in my life. I assume that's why he drinks. He just wants to forget.

Even though I'm able to see _why_ he does it, I don't understand how he doesn't realize what it's doing to Touya and I. I don't even know for sure if he's aware Touya had to drop out of high school his senior year to support us.

As much as I hate to admit it, though, I can't bring myself to blame my father. It's strange, I know how easy it would be. I've always taken the easy way out, but when it comes to my father. I just can't seem to manage it. Believe me, I've tired. I've tried to blame him for everything that has happened. Sure, he should have been there for Touya and I, and should still be here for us now, but when I try to imagine myself in his position I don't know how I would cope. He lost the love of his life. How does a person get over that?

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

It's finally Friday. Damn good thing, too, because I don't know how much more of Sakura's attitude I can take. That combined with the fact that she doesn't seem to understand _anything_ we've learned this year. You'd think she wasn't even in the room when Mr. Terada was teaching these things to us, but I know for a fact that she _was_ there, so there's no excuse for her not to get at least some of it. It baffles me a little, to be completely honest.

Right now I'm sitting across from her in the library, as usual, reading a book while she does work. I can tell that she's getting antsy, which would be normal had we not just gotten started less than twenty minutes ago.

"Hey, Li?" I don't look up.

"What?"

"Do you mind if we cut this short today?"

I flip the page. "We just got here." I can see her fidget out of the corner of my eye.

"I know, but we've been at this all week."

"We started Tuesday. It's Friday."

She sighs. "Look, there's something I really need to get done."

"Then do it on your own time. You think there aren't things I'd rather be doing right now?"

I can tell she's getting annoyed. "I don't _have_ time to do it. In case you forgot I have to come here every morning, and after school I have a job to get to."

"Well that's not my problem, now is it?"

I'm about to flip the page again when her hand shoots out and slams the book onto the table. Now I'm looking at her.

"Let me rephrase that. I'm cutting today's tutoring lesson short to go take care of something." She grabs her things and stands up. When she reaches the door she pauses and says, "I'm sorry to do this. I'll make up for it Monday." Then she leaves me sitting alone in the empty library.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

To be honest, there isn't really anything that I need to do. I'm on my way to the art room, but I don't really know what to do there. I have still yet to figure out what my picture is missing, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to start working on something new. The real reason I wanted to leave is because I don't want to be around Syaoran. It's been less than a week, and I'm already having memories from the past cross my mind. Every time I look into those amber eyes my mind drifts back to when we were kids. Back to when things were simple.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

When I get to class and Sakura isn't there I start to panic a little. Not because I'm worried or anything, but because if Terada walks in and Sakura's not in the room, I'm in trouble, too. I've only got a few minutes left to find her, but I turn around anyways. Then I bump into someone. Of course, that someone just happens to be Sakura. I'm not sure if I should consider myself really lucky, or really _un_lucky. Maybe a little of both.

"Sorry, I- Oh, Li." She looks up and realizes who she's bumped into. Me. Li Syaoran. Perhaps her least favorite person. Go figure that as soon as she realizes it's me she cuts off the apology.

"Good to see you, too," I say sarcastically. "Now, if you don't mind getting inside, I'd rather Terada not know that today's tutoring was cut short because you had to take care of some unscheduled business." I usher her into the room. She clearly isn't pleased, but steps hastily inside, nonetheless.

Throughout class I stare absentmindedly at the back of Sakura's head, which isn't something I usually do, but today it's drawn my attention. I'm not sure what, but something is different. I lean back in my chair and try to locate the difference. Come on, Syaoran, you're a martial artist for crying out loud! How hard is it to spot a difference in the back of a teenage girl's head? And then I catch sight of it. There are a few strands of hair with blue on them all clumped together.

What the heck? How did she manage to get paint on the back of her head? Does Sakura even paint? I don't think so- but, then again, what would I know?

I rest my cheek against my fist and gaze out the window. Tomoeda Elementary School is just next to the high school, so there's a good view of the side of the building. Just looking at it brings back memories. Both good and bad. All of Sakura. I hate that all my thoughts are filled with memories of her. There's not much I can do about it, though. It's been seven years, and even so, I still can't extinguish the memories of the past.

As I think of all the times we laughed and played and ate lunch together in that front courtyard I feel my eyes drift back to the girl in front of me.

What happened to us, Sakura?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

When lunch finally rolls around I stand up and walk over to Rika.

"Rika-chan," I call out. She looks up.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

I hesitate, feeling nervous. I've spent the past two days trying to muster up enough courage to invite her to lunch myself. Tomoyo had asked her Tuesday, but that was it. I've been to chicken to ask her since.

"I was wondering if you would like to join Tomoyo and I for lunch." I watch anxiously as Rika's face lights up.

"I'd love to!" She thinks for a moment. "Although, I should probably tell Chiharu-chan that I won't be at lunch. Can I meet you two up on the roof?"

I feel a little bad about taking her away from Chiharu- especially knowing Chiharu doesn't approve of me- but I promised myself I'd make Rika my friend, and this is the best place to start.

"Of course! We'll see you there." I walk back to Tomoyo who's watching me amused.

She waits until Rika is out of the room to say, "I'm proud of you, Sakura."

"Psh." I let out a fake laugh. "That was nothing."

Tomoyo simply giggles. "You're totally transparent."

"What? Am not!"

She continues to giggle. "We should head out. Don't want our guest arriving before her hostess, do we?"

I nod and together the two of us head out of the classroom and up to the building's roof.

* * *

Today is my first official concert at work. Well, at least it's the first that's going to continue on a regular basis. Mrs. Matsumoto is letting me perform every Friday and Saturday night. Honestly, I'm a little nervous. It's not like I haven't performed before, but this time we actually have a poster in the window advertising live music. To be more precise, I'll be mainly playing the piano to provide comforting background music to the customers, however I will also do some singing depending on the song. Most of my repertoire consists of traditional Japanese songs, but there are also a few more modern songs in the mix.

Even Tomoyo came with me today to provide moral support. She's going to help out as part of the waitressing staff while I perform. Actually, Tomoyo has done it quite a few times before. Mrs. Matsumoto pays Tomoyo whenever we're extra busy, but Tomoyo doesn't actually work here on a regular basis.

Mrs. Matsumoto asked Tomoyo if she would like to work here part time once, but Tomoyo had to turn her down because she's in the school's fashion club, and takes singing lessons after school when she doesn't have club meetings. In fact, I thought that Tomoyo should be the one to do the live singing at first, but when I asked her if she would, she hastily turned me down. Thing is, Tomoyo has a really bad case of stage fright.

"Sakura, are you ready?" Tomoyo's voice carries through the the door that leads from the lounge into the changing area, where I currently am.

"Yeah!" I open the door and step out.

Tomoyo gasps. "Oh, it's absolutely perfect on you, Sakura!"

In honor of my first official live show, Tomoyo made me a special outfit to wear. She loves to do this to me. Every time something notable comes up, Tomoyo is there with her tape measure and notebook, ready to take measurements for the outfit that she will inevitably make for the occasion. Today's outfit is a cute frilly pink dress that makes me feel like a little kid again.

"Are you sure this isn't too much," I ask, looking from the dress I'm wearing to Tomoyo.

She gasps. "No, of course not. This is a big day for you, Sakura. I can't wait to see you at the piano playing beautiful music in the new dress I made just for you."

I sigh. Tomoyo is really getting into this, isn't she?

From the corner of my eye I see someone enter the lounge and when I turn my head I see Mrs. Matsumoto.

"Is it time?"

She nods. "If you're good to go you then can start."

_Deep breaths, Sakura._ I tell myself this as I leave the lounge and pass the kitchen on my way into the main cafe area. As I enter the cafe I assess the crowd. There are more people than usual, that much is clear, but there are still some empty tables left. Stepping onto the makeshift stage that that's about a foot off the ground, I scratch my index finger against my thumb anxiously. I slide onto the bench in front of the piano with ease. Some of the customers look up from their food or conversations.

I press my foot down on the silencer as I warm up my fingers. They drift lightly over the keys without making a sound. After a moment I clear my throat and lean up to the mic.

"The live music will start now." I can't think of anything else to say.

Lifting my foot from the silencer, I begin to play. I start by playing a relatively simple tune. The word at the top of the music sheet reads: "Sakura". The piece is a Japanese folk song that I decided to start with because it's fairly well known, and it's also my name, meaning cherry blossom. It seems like a good place to start.

Even though the music sheet is sitting in front of me I don't look at it. This is one of the first pieces I ever learned to play, so it's engraved into my heart.

As I play some people stop their conversations to listen. Most of them are older couples who have come to the cafe to listen to the live music.

When the song comes to an end there's some applause from the tables closest to me. I hear a particularly loud clapping from behind me and turn around to see who's there. Of course, standing there with a huge smile on her face is Tomoyo, but next to her is one of my older coworkers, Nakuru Akizuki, or 'Ruby' as most of us call her. Ruby is a beautiful woman in her early twenties who used to go to school with Touya. The two of them even still talk sometimes, but Ruby goes to the college, so she's a fairly busy person.

She stands there clapping softly and giving me a proud smile. I can't help feel honored. I've always looked up to Ruby, so whenever she praises me it fills me with joy.

I smile back at them and return to the music. The following forty-five minutes I play a variety of tunes before taking a five minute brake and going back on until closing an hour later. At the end of it my fingers are stiff from all the playing. I don't think I could play another note if I tried. To think that I have to do this tomorrow night, too! At this rate my fingers are going to fall off.

* * *

When I arrive home after work I find Touya waiting for me again.

"Is this going to become a regular thing?"

He chuckles. "Doubtful. I heard back from Yuki today."

He's got my attention now. On Wednesday, Yukito was going to ask around for a job opening that Touya could fill. To have news so soon must be good thing.

"What did he say?"

"Apparently there's a sporting goods store opening up just downtown that's looking for employees." He must see my eyes light up, because he quickly continues. "I haven't sent in my application yet, and even if I get the job I won't start working there for another two weeks, but if I _do_ get it you should be able to cut back down on your hours at work."

I try not to think about how good that sounds.

"Well that's a relief. After you apply how long will it be before you hear back?"

"I don't know for sure, but probably within a week."

"Thats good."

We stand in silence for a moment. Finally Touya speaks. "So, how was work? Did the live music turn out well?"

"It was good. My fingers are killing me, though. Don't know how I'm going to do it again tomorrow."

"Eh." Touya just waves his hand like this is nothing. "You'll live. Didn't screw up while on stage, did you?"

That's the good old light-hearted big brother I know and love. "Of course not! Come on, mom taught me better than that."

Touya's face softens. "Yeah," he says, patting the top of my head. "She sure did, kiddo."

* * *

I have another dream about my mom that night. Unlike the last one, this one is more pleasant. It's from before my mom got sick, when I was barely five.

The dream is from when she first started teaching me how to play the piano. I decided one day that I wanted to learn how to play, so she told me that if I was willing to put the time and effort into it that she would teach me. I jumped at the opportunity. It's one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life. Even though it didn't mean much back then, now it's the most time I spent with her. They're some of the best memories I have of her, and nothing can take that away from me.

* * *

**Alright, so now that the chapter's over I wanna answer one of my comments. I was asked two important questions. 1: Why did Sakura and Syaoran have a falling out in their relationship? 2: When will Eriol show up?**

**So, for the first question I'm going to be answering that via the story hopefully within the next three chapters or so. I've already written the scene I'll be using for it, but I have a few events that I've planned to happen before I reveal it. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Now, about Eriol, I would like to clarify right now that he doesn't currently go to Tomoeda High, which is why he hasn't been mentioned yet. I'm going to have him transfer in one of the later chapters. All of you Eriol fans out there might have to wait a little while.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been like a week, but I'm finally back! So, quick statement: from now on, I think I'll just update the story once a week, that way it's more organized, and I don't feel pressured to finish typing and editing super fast. I'll most likely post every Saturday. This way, you all don't have to keep checking during the week like I do when I'm reading a fanfic.**

**That said, here's chapter 5.**

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

When Monday rolls around, Sakura keeps her promise and shows up to tutoring on time. I find her waiting outside for me, like aways. Without even speaking to her, I can tell she's in a better mood. For one, she doesn't have her arms crossed, and then there's the calm look on her face. Well, calm and _tired_. Nonetheless, it looks like today's lesson will be relatively easy for me.

My assumption is confirmed when she turns to me and says in a polite voice, "good morning, Li."

I raise my eyebrows before returning her greeting. "Good morning, Kinomoto," I say in an equally polite voice. As we head inside, I can't help think how creepy this is. Is she planning to pull out a chainsaw, or something? Why is she so being so polite?

Approaching the door, I hold it open for her. Passing me, she glances over, and mutters, "thank you." Okay, it's official. She's plotting something.

* * *

After a shockingly painless lesson, I can't help but be on the look out. As strange as it sounds, I'm basically waiting for something to go wrong. Even throughout the lesson I was on edge. She seems way too at ease. Could it be that after less then a week she's already adapted to me? I'm trying not to get my hopes up, but if all our lessons are this relaxed I might actually be okay with them.

Speaking of which, I still have to ask Terada when this all ends. So, I wait until lunch to approach him.

"Mr. Terada," I call, walking up to his desk. He raises his head.

"Li, how may I help you?"

"I was just wondering," I begin, "about the tutoring that I'm giving Kinomoto-" He cuts me off, a stern look on his face.

"If this is an attempt to bargain your way out, then the answer is no."

Well, so much for that idea, but it's not like I had gotten my hopes up thinking I'd be able to worm my way out.

"Actually, sir, I was just wondering how long you were thinking I would be tutoring her for. Do you want me prepping her for midterms?" Midterms aren't until the end of October, meaning we've got about a month.

Mr. Terada rubs his chin. "I hadn't really thought about that," he admits. "I suppose that would be a good goal to strive for, though. How about this?" He looks at me, snapping his fingers. "If you can get Kinomoto to pass all of her midterm exams, then I'll let the two of you off the hook. Unless there are more incidents, in which case I may have to extend the time."

That won't be a problem. Well, unless Sakura screws it up, but I doubt she would do anything if it meant the possibility of spending more time with me. "Sounds good to me, sir." Then I think about it. "Although, she is kind of a tough nut to crack. Getting her to pass all of them might be a bit difficult." I'm talking mostly to myself, but Mr. Terada replies, anyways.

"If there's anyone who can do it, it's you. I'm sure Kinomoto will appreciate it, too."

_Unlikely_. I decide to keep the thought to myself. "Alright, thanks, Sensei." I turn and start to walk back to my desk. Midway, Mr. Terada calls out to me.

"Oh, and Li!" I turn around. He gives me an amused smile. "Try to get along with her."

I'm not sure I'll be able to do that, but decide to say, "I'll try," just to amuse him. He nods and I continue on my way. Picking up my things, I head out of he room to go eat lunch with Takashi.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I've decided to try, as hard as it is, to be polite towards Syaoran during our tutoring. I doubt I'll be able to keep it up forever, but it's better just to keep things calm and not to let my emotions get involved. It wasn't too hard today, though. Ever since I had that dream about my mother on Friday night, I've been feeling better.

Anyways, today during lunch I invite Rika to eat with Tomoyo and I again. Chiharu wasn't at work yesterday, so I assume she's not at school today. My theory is confirmed when Rika agrees. We decide to eat lunch in the classroom today. Rika moves to sit in the seat in front of me, and Tomoyo pulls her desk over to form a miniature circle.

I decide to strike up conversation. "So, Rika, do you know if Chiharu is sick today?" It might not be the ideal place to start, but it's all I can think of.

A worried look crosses Rika's face. "I'm not sure. That would make sense, though. I haven't really heard from her. Why do you ask?"

"She didn't show up for work yesterday, so I was just wondering if you knew anything."

Her eyes widen. "You and Chiharu work together?"

I take it Chiharu never thought to mention that we are coworkers. No surprise, though. I'm not even sure Chiharu knows that Rika and I talk to each other. We only _just_ started eating lunch together.

"Yeah. We work at the same cafe across town."

She clasps her hands together, still holding her chopsticks. "That's so cool! Which one? I'm surprised I never knew about it."

I wave it off with my hand. "It's really not that big of a deal. The cafe is called Twin Bells." Her face lights up.

"Oh, I love the name!" Then, out of nowhere, she smiles mischievously. "It has a nice _ring_ to it." We all giggle at her pun, and continue our lunch.

* * *

Upon my arrival at work, Mrs. Matsumoto rushes up to me and asks, "Sakura, do you happen to know if Chiharu was at school today?"

"She wasn't. I asked one of her close friends, but she said that she hadn't heard from Chiharu. Hasn't she called?"

Mrs. Matsumoto rapidly shakes her head. "No, I haven't heard from her since Saturday."

Now I start to think. Chiharu isn't one to just up and vanish. She hardly ever gets sick, either. "Do you think I should swing by her place after work to check up on her?" I know it's a bit much to offer, especially considering Chiharu and I aren't on the best of terms, but she's still my coworker, so I feel obligated to look out for her.

"Oh, would you, Sakura?" She looks relieved. "I can try calling her again, but the past two times that I've called no-one has picked up."

"Is something wrong, you two?" We both turn to see Ruby walk into the lounge. She studies the situation. "What's with the serious faces? Did you get news from Chiharu?"

Shaking her head, Mrs. Matsumoto responds, "no, not yet. Sakura offered to check up on her after work, though."

Ruby looks at me. "Do you want me to go with you? I wouldn't mind." Her offer warms my heart, but I have to refuse.

"That's alright. I think it might be best if I went alone." I'm not sure if I'm right about that, but Chiharu and I go to school together, so it's only natural for me to go and check up on her.

"Alright. Let me know if you change your mind." Ruby heads back into the kitchen.

I get started on my shift afterwards. I spend most of it wondering if Chiharu is just sick, or if there's something else going on. I'm probably overreacting, but Chiharu is a really strong girl; It's kind of hard to imagine her getting sick.

* * *

So, this is Chiharu's house. I've been here before, but it looks different. Maybe because it's fall, but the yard used to be a lot more lively. The way I remember it, there were flowers and well maintained shrubs out front. Now, the flowers are gone and the shrubs are growing out of control.

I approach the front door wondering if this is such a good idea. Maybe I should turn back now. I shake my head. Don't think like that, Sakura.

Suddenly, I hear loud banging from the other side of the door, followed by shouts. I stand there for a good minute, listening but unable to make out the words. It sounds like a man and woman arguing. After a few minutes, the voices finally subside and I hear a door being slammed.

For a while, I can't move. Then I reach up and ring the doorbell with a shaky hand. I hear another shout followed by footsteps. The door swings open.

Chiharu stands on the other side, wide-eyed. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

I hesitate. "Well, when you didn't show up for work yesterday, then again today, Mrs. Matsumoto got worried. She called here twice, but nobody picked up. I offered to check up on you." I try to explain the situation in a way that makes it sound like I'm here on business. Truth be told, I was getting a little worried myself. After hearing all the shouting, I still am.

"Oh." Chiharu nods like she accepts this explanation. Out of nowhere, there's another bang from inside the house. Chiharu glances over her shoulder, and then hesitates before turning back to me. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Seeing how desperate she looks, I simply nod. "Of course."

* * *

The walk to Penguin Park is a quiet one. When we finally get there, I lean against the side of the King Penguin slide, while Chiharu sits down on one of the penguins surrounding it.

"So, I take it you aren't sick." She looks down at her hands in shame. "You should talk to Rika and Mrs. Matsumoto. They're both worried sick about you."

Chiharu lifts her head. "You talked to Rika?" It looks like Chiharu really didn't know about lunch last week.

I nod. "I talked to her at lunch today. She seemed pretty concerned."

"Wait, are you the one who she went to have lunch with on Friday," she asks, just realizing it herself.

"Yeah, I invited her to join Tomoyo and I, but that's beside the point." I take a deep breath. "I don't really know how to ask you this, but is everything okay with you?"

I watch her intently as her eyes drift back down to her lap. "You heard?"

"Kinda hard not to." She doesn't look so much nervous about talking to me about it as she does hesitant.

"Go figure that after all this time, _this_ is how you find out." She doesn't give me time to ask what she means. "They're always like that. My parents, that is. They go at it for hours on end sometimes."

"Is that why you weren't at school or work?"

Her head shoots up. "Of course not. I'm used to it by now."

What does that mean? Has this been going on for a long time? "Then why-" I don't finish. Maybe I shouldn't ask. It's really none of my business, besides our being coworkers. I doubt she wants to talk about it, anyways.

She sighs. "Look, I'm only going to tell you this because Mrs. Matsumoto sent you here, so don't go getting the impression that we're suddenly best friends again or anything." I nod.

I've always respected Chiharu, so I wouldn't cross that line without her permission. If ever Chiharu wanted to be friends again, though, I would welcome her back with open arms, regardless of the fact that I don't know why she cut ties with me in the first place.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when she speaks again.

"My parents are getting a divorce." Her voice reveals no emotion. My eyes widen, and I take a step forward to turn my body towards her.

"What?" It slips out before I can stop it. Chiharu doesn't seem to mind, though.

"Yeah, it's like a slap in the face, isn't it?" Her voice is sour now.

"Chiharu-" I don't know what to say to her. I think back to when my mom died. Back then I didn't want others trying to help me without me asking for it. I decide, in the end, to ask the one thing that I can think of. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "It's not like I didn't see it coming. I'm actually a bit surprised that they lasted as long as they did."

I can tell she's hurting beneath that sturdy exterior, so I say the one thing that I think she needs to hear. "Is there anything you need me to do?" I try to ask it in such a way that doesn't make it sound like I'm doing it out of pity. That's the last thing she needs. Even if she doesn't need anything, sometimes the offer alone can do the trick. Knowing that there's someone there for you.

So, when she shakes her head, I nod and let it be. If she doesn't want my help, I can't force it on her. That's something I know firsthand. After all, I've had someone do it to me before, and that situation didn't end too well.

* * *

When I get home, I head straight to the phone and dial Mrs. Matsumoto's cell number. She answers after just two rings.

"Moshi, Moshi! Sakura, is that you?" From her voice, I assume she must have been waiting for my call.

"Yes, this is Sakura."

There's a crinkling sound as she exhales sharply against the phone. "Thank goodness! I was getting worried. Did you see Chiharu?"

"Yeah. I stopped by her house and talked the two of us talked for a little while."

"Well, that's a relief. Is she alright?"

I hesitate. "She's not sick, if that's what you mean."

"Then what-"

I cut her off. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Matsumoto, but can't tell you the details. She has a family matter going on, and I don't think it's in my place to tell you without her permission." When Chiharu is ready, she'll talk to Mrs. Matsumoto herself.

There's a pause. "As long as she's going to be alright, I will respect your decision, Sakura. I think you're mature enough to decide whether or not to tell me."

"Thank you for understanding." Mrs. Matsumoto has always treated us like adults and allowed us to make our own decisions. That's one of the reasons she lets me work so hard. It's because she trusts me to be mature enough to know when I've reached my limit.

"Do you know when she'll be returning to work?"

"I'm not sure, but it will probably be within the next few days. She's a strong girl; I'm sure she'll be back soon." She has to be.

"Alright. Thank you, Sakura." I can tell she's wrapping things up, so I follow suit.

"Anytime. I'll talk to you at work tomorrow, then. Good night." I hang up the phone.

* * *

When I get to school Tuesday morning, I'm shocked to find Syaoran already there. Skating up to him I can't help commenting, "you're here early." I come to a steady halt about three feet away from him.

"Yeah, I've gotta talk to you this morning."

Talk? My heart pounds anxiously in my chest. Surely he doesn't mean _that, _does he? It's only Tuesday, yet this week has proven to be even more stressful than the last.

"Yesterday I talked to Mr. Terada," he starts. Mental sigh. I swear he did that on purpose. I already have enough to worry about without him causing me extra stress. "I asked him how long I would be tutoring you for."

Did you, now? I'm surprised that I hadn't thought to ask myself earlier. "What did he say?"

"Midterms."

I consider this. "Well that's not _so_ bad. I was worried you were going to say finals or something."

Syaoran raises his eyebrows. "Yeah, well, don't go getting too excited. Mr. Terada isn't letting us off the hook quite that easily. There's a catch."

My ears perk up. "A catch? What do you mean, 'a catch'?" I glare at him in suspicion.

"You have to pass them. _All_ of them."

_What?_ "Pass them?" He nods. "You've gotta be kidding me." I say it out load without meaning to. Sure, it sounds simple enough, but I'm still really behind in all of my subjects. Most of what we learned this year just went in one ear and out the other.

"Yeah, that's what I said, but there's nothing we can do about it. If we're going to do this it's going to be some intense studying on your part. You got that?"

I feel a pout forming on my lips. "Got it." This is just great. At this rate I'll be stuck with him for the rest of the year. This must be some cruel trick of fate.

"Good. We better get started, then." He leads the way into the building.

We spend the entire time from when we sit down to when the five minute bell rings doing serious studying. I try to listen to what Syaoran is saying, but my mind keeps flicking over to Chiharu and wondering whether or not she'll show up for school today.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I sight in relief at the familiar sound of the lunch bell. I waste no time in grabbing my things and heading next door. I spot my black haired friend immediately. He's sitting in the same spot that he always is, only this time he's alone. As I walk over to him I glance around the room.

"Takashi," I say walking up to him. He looks up from the bento he's just pulled out. His appearance worries me a little. He looks like he didn't get any sleep last night. There are dark bags under his eyes, and his posture seems worse than usual.

"Hey, Syaoran," he says, tiredly. He reminds me of someone who just found out they didn't get into the college of their choice.

"I take it Chiharu is absent again today." I don't see her anywhere in the room, and she wasn't here yesterday, either.

Takashi's mood seems to drop even more, if that's possible. "Seems like it."

I find it strange. She didn't seem sick to me last time we saw each other, but who knows.-

I pull out the chair in front of his desk and sit down. "Have you heard from her?"

He sets the chopsticks carefully down on the bento box. "She texted me last night."

I feel relief course through me. Chiharu and I aren't super close, but I still eat with her and Takashi everyday. We talk all the time, just not necessarily about things that are important. Mostly random things like homework and other school stuff.

"So, what did she say?"

Takashi reads my face, deciding whether or not to tell me before saying, "she didn't give me the details. All she said was 'they finally made it official'."

"Do you know what she meant?" I may not talk to her about these sorts of things, but over the years I've picked up on some things about Chiharu. Enough to guess what she meant, but I decide not to jump to conclusion.

"I have a pretty good idea, but I shouldn't go saying anything until I know for sure."

I nod in agreement. If my prediction is right, it's not the sort of thing you hear through speculation or rumors.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Chiharu wasn't at school today. I wasn't that hopeful that she would be, all things considered. So, when I get to work and find her in the lounge sitting across from Mrs. Matsumoto at the table, I'm more than a little surprised.

"You're back already?" Upon seeing her the words escape my lips. The two of them turn to me.

Chiharu looks at me indifferently. "Yeah. I wasn't sure I was ready to face everybody at school, so I figured I'd come into work a little early to get out of the house." She seems so calm, that I'm a little surprised. Maybe working helps calm her down.

"Oh. I see." I look over to our manager. "Did you..." I trail of, hoping Chiharu will pick up on what I'm saying so that I don't have to outright ask.

Mrs. Matsumoto answers in her place. Clearing her throat, she says, "Chiharu informed me of her family situation when she arrived here at noon."

I nod, accepting the explanation. I turn to Chiharu again. "Do you think you'll be back to school tomorrow?"

Rika turns in her chair so her body is facing me. "About that," she starts. "I'm going to need to take you up on that offer from last night." I find it hard not to show my surprise.

I feel my head bob up and down. "Of course."

"I need you to gather up some people for me tomorrow. I want to tell everyone together. At first I was going to do it at lunch, but I think after school would be best." She turns to Mrs. Matsumoto. "Would you mind if Sakura and I are a little late tomorrow afternoon?"

Mrs. Matsumoto wastes not time thinking it over. "Not at all, Chiharu. Take care of what you need to."

"Do you want me there when you tell them?"

She nods. "If you don't mind." I don't mind, but I also don't understand. "I'd feel more comfortable with someone who already knows there."

I suppose that makes sense. "So, what do you want me to tell them?"

"You can just say that I need to talk to them after school in the courtyard. By 'them' I mean Tomoyo, Rika, Takashi and Li."

My blood runs cold at the last name. I already knew that they were friends, so I shouldn't be surprised, but this is going to be a lot harder with him around. I have to remind myself that this is for Chiharu's sake.

"Alright. I'll round them up tomorrow and we'll meet you in front of the school, then?" She nods. "Okay," I say quietly.

Tomorrow is going to be one interesting day.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I arrive to school before Sakura again on Wednesday. I wasn't even trying this time, so I'm not sure why. Five minutes later when she shows up, I see the reason.

I'm leaning against the brick wall when I hear footsteps from my left. Out of second nature I turn my head. Initially it was going to be a side glance at the passerby, but when I see Sakura walking up to me in normal shoes I stop and stare. Not at her face, but at her feet.

"No roller blades today? That's a first." I didn't even know she _had_ regular shoes.

She doesn't acknowledge my comment. "I need to talk to you, Li."

Her serious tone makes me look up at her for the first time. Her gaze is is firm, and demands my attention.

"What is it," I find myself asking.

She doesn't so much as blink at my question. "I talked to Chiharu yesterday."

My eyes go wide. Since when were Chiharu and Sakura talking to each other again? Did I miss something? And why would she have talked to _Sakura_ of all people? Could Sakura know where she is? Of course. She just said that she talked to her.

Questions are still running through my head when she goes on.

"She asked me to tell you, Tomoyo, Rika, and Yamazaki that she needs to talk to all of you in the courtyard after school today."

"Tomoyo, Rika, and Takashi?"

"And you." Obviously, otherwise she wouldn't be telling me this.

I decide to see just how much Sakura knows by asking, "did she say why?"

"That's why she needs to talk to you." Way to be cryptic. Her emerald eyes study me for a moment. "Do me a favor, Li?"

"Depends."

"Can you tell Yamazaki for me? You know him way better than I do."

Yeah, and _we_ know each other _so_ well. I keep the thought to myself.

"Sure."

"Thanks." She sidesteps me and starts walking forward. "We should get started, then."

I frown, confused, at her retreating figure. I almost forgot about the reason we were here. "Right." I follow her into the building.

* * *

When the final bell rings, I wait behind with the others. While our classmates rush out of the classroom, we wait inside for a few minutes to let them head out before meeting Chiharu.

Takashi walks in after the other students are gone and walks over to me. During lunch I told him about what Sakura said to me. He seemed just as surprised by it as I was.

Rika also stands up from her spot at the front of the room and walks back to the rest of us. Tomoyo acknowledges her, but I just turn to Sakura, who is peering out the window. Her eyes rapidly travel across the many students leaving the school grounds. Without warning they stop and she leans in closer to the window, putting her hand against it.

"Do you see her?"

A frown forms on her face. "I'm not sure, but I think so. If I'm right, she's across the street."

"We should probably get going, then." I stand up and grab my bag. Sakura and Tomoyo follow suit and all of us leave the classroom together.

* * *

If it hadn't been for Chiharu's mysterious meeting, I might find this rather provoking. It feels more than a little strange standing here in the courtyard with everyone. I never would have expected to see all of us gathered around. Especially considering Sakura's here. There's a lot of history in our little group.

By the time we arrive out front, we find Chiharu already there waiting for us under one of the trees.

Rika rushes up to her first, throwing her arms around her. Over Rika's shoulder, Chiharu looks at Sakura and nods. Sakura mirrors the action in return, and walks off to the side.

Takashi goes behind Rika and rests his hand on her shoulder. She reluctantly pulls away and Takashi removes his hand.

"You want to talk to us," Takashi says it like it's a question.

"I do." Chiharu glances back at Tomoyo and I. "I'm sorry to ask you all out here after school, but it seemed like the best time to tell everyone. As you may have already guessed, I'm not sick."

Rika's expression turns puzzled. "But you-" She doesn't finish. Chiharu gives her a sad smile and Rika shuts her mouth.

"Come on, Rika. We all saw this coming." Rika looks down, biting her lip. "Everyone is already thinking it, so I'll just come right out and say it." She lets her gaze sweep over all of us before it finally stops on Takashi. "My parents are getting a divorce."

I feel guilty thinking that I was right. We all had our suspicions about Chiharu and her family. I'm sure Takashi has known for a while now. After Sakura called us all together saying Chiharu needed to talk to us together, we all knew it was something important. More than just a mere sickness.

Now I remember Sakura. My eyes make there way over to where she stands listening on the sidelines. Why would Chiharu have wanted her here for this? Why doesn't Sakura look surprised? It hits me like a ton of bricks. How had I not seen it? Sakura already knew.

She must sense my gaze, because she turns her head to look at me. I read her face, trying to uncover the reason.

I can hear Takashi say something, but it doesn't register.

"You already knew," I state incredulously. Her gaze doesn't falter. I shouldn't be so surprised. The fact that she was the one to gather us had already told me something was up. The real question now is: why Sakura of all people?

The others look between the two of us. Chiharu speaks before anything else can be said.

"I told her." Sakura brakes eye contact with me, and she and Chiharu have a silent exchange. "She stopped by my house Monday, and I told her then. Yesterday afternoon I asked her to gather all of you here for me."

Takashi looks at her similar to the way I look at Sakura.

"Why was she at your house in the first place?" It slips out before I can stop it.

Does it really matter? Even if it does, this isn't the time to be asking.

Chiharu eyes me. "You all seem way more interested in why Sakura is involved than the actual reason I called you here."

Crap. She's right. We should be worried about Chiharu and her family, not the reason her ex-best friend is the first person she told.

I open my mouth to apologize, but before I can something stops me. It's Chiharu. Her lips just moved. Upwards. "It's kind of refreshing." She lets out a dry laugh. "Sakura stopped by Monday night because our manager asked her to."

My brain takes a moment to process what she's just said. Everyone else seems to come to an understanding, but I'm more confused than ever. '_Our_ manger', she said.

"Do you two work together?"

Sakura watches silently while Chiharu nods. Well, that sure explains a lot. But, wait, that just makes things confusing in a totally different way. I want to ask so many questions, but Takashi's voice snaps me out of it.

"Chiharu." His voice is dead serious now, causing all of us to fall silent and look at him. Even his eyes are open and looking straight at Chiharu. "Are you going to be alright?"

I watch Chiharu's reaction. She studies Takashi's eyes as if trying to find the answer to the question within them, and then says in a firm voice, "yes."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

After Chiharu's announcement we all went our separate ways. Well, all except for Chiharu and I, who are currently walking down the sidewalk together on our way to work. I'm wearing my normal shoes today specifically because I expected we would be walking together. I don't try to force conversation onto her, so we walk side by side in a comfortable silence.

"Sakura," Chiharu calls my name, breaking the silence. I look over, and wait for her to continue. "Thank you." The statement surprises me, and I raise my eyebrows to silently ask her why. She sees my reaction and continues. "For everything." She smiles at me, and find myself smiling back.

Maybe- just maybe- given time, Chiharu will come to accept me in her life again.

* * *

******I'd really like to hear thoughts about the flow of the story. Does it seem like I'm going all over the place? I'll be anxiously awaiting any reviews.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's finally Saturday, so, as promised, I've got a new chapter.**

**This one you get to see Tomoyo's POV!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Crap! Oh, crap, crap, crap! I'm so late! Syaoran is going to kill me!

My eyes shoot back to the clock hanging on the wall behind me. 8:05. I haven't even left the house yet! Stupid unreliable alarm clocks.

Pulling on my jacket, I throw myself out the front door and jump down the front steps. Zipping down the streets, I try not to think too hard about how pissed off Syaoran probably is right now.

Turning the corner along the side of the school's brick wall, I, yet again, nearly run into someone. I take the turn hard and fast, and by the time I look up and see the figure fifteen feet ahead of me I'm going to quickly to stop.

"Look out!" I make a failed attempt to stop. I know it won't work but I try it anyways. I lean back and put all of my weight onto the brake.

The person turns in time for us to crash into each other head on. It happens in mere seconds after that.

My outstretched arms come in contact with something sturdy, but my feet continue on, sliding right in between the other persons legs, and sending me reeling backwards. Instinctively I grab onto the broad shoulders in front of me to keep myself upright, but in the end we both go tumbling, me first.

Mid-fall I feel an arm wrap around me and my upper body presses against theirs. I hear a thud as we hit the ground. Or, rather, the person holding me hits the ground. Their knees and right arm hit the ground very painfully, I imagine. There's a groan and I can tell my savior is male. Well that, and that my chest is pressed against his and I can feel that it's flat and sturdy. The arm holding me against him prevents me from taking any damage from the fall besides my bottom. My arms are wrapped around his shoulders at this point.

Slowly, I feel him lower me until my back is against the sidewalk. He leans down with me, and then pulls his arm out from under me. I remove my arms from around him and he pushes himself up a little. FInally, I see his face.

No way! "Li," I squeak.

"The one and only," he sarcastically repeats the line I once used on him.

He groans, head down and eyes pinched shut, as he brings himself up onto both of his hands. His shaggy chocolate hair partly hides his face, but I can still see as his eyelids rise to reveal amber eyes. With one hard blink, he brings his head up and meets my gaze. I can see lines between his eyebrows as they tug together in a wince. After a second he realizes how close we are, something that came to my attention the moment I realized who he was. Our faces are inches apart.

"Well, this is awkward."

I grind my teeth. Way to state the obvious, genius. "Then get off me."

One of those smirks of his appears. How can he be so calm in this situation? "I think I'm rather enjoying this. You should see your face." I don't think I want to know how red it is right now.

"Get the hell _off_!"

He gives me a suggestive look. "Oh, someone's feisty."

"So help me, Li, you may be some highly trained martial artist, but I'll knee you where the sun doesn't shine if you don't move your fat ass!" I'm embarrassed just saying it, but it's all I can think of. I'd never actually have the guts to do it.

He feigns a look of hurt. "You'd ruin my chances of ever having children? That's a little cruel, don't you think?"

Oh my- when I get my hands on this bastard.

I shove myself up, almost bumping noses with him, but not quite. His eyes widen at the sudden closeness, and I take the opportunity to give him the most threatening look I can manage. "Don't test me, Li."

Whatever I did does the trick.

I think I see Syaoran's face turn a little pink, but he pulls himself off of me before I can be sure. He coughs, lifting his arm to cover his face. It's scratched from the pavement. I push myself upright to get a better look at it. "Are you okay?" I look back into his eyes.

"Peachy." His face is indifferent.

"But your arm."

He turns it around, examining it. "It'll be fine in a day or two." It falls back to his side.

I start to try standing up, only to slip and fall froward. Of course, with Syaoran right in front of me, I never hit the ground. He reaches down and pulls me into an embrace. My face meets his chest and starts to heat up all over again.

Syaoran pulls me all the way to my feet and then takes me by the elbow.

"Grab onto my arms." His voice is soft this time as he guides me.

I take his arms, mine now overlapping his. Pulling my head away from him, I keep my face turned down to watch my feet. Thank goodness for the autumn breeze; It's the only thing keeping my face even a little cool.

As I steady myself, he asks, "you good?" All I can do is nod, not trusting my voice.

He slowly lets go and pulls his hands away. Fully dropping his arms down, he says, "well, at least you didn't run into the wall this time around."

Embarrassment gives way to shock. Is he serious? I look up to find him smirking again. Ugh! Just stop it, now.

As much as I want to stomp away from him angrily, I can't, so I cross my arms and skate past him. Approaching the gate, I throw a glance over my shoulder to find him still standing there, only now he's turned around facing me. He watches me with a blank stare.

"Hey!" He blinks as if coming out of a trance. "You gonna keep standing there like an idiot?"

He shoots me a dirty look, but follows.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Near the end of the lesson, Sakura suddenly shoots her head up like she's remembered something important.

"Hey," she says to get my attention. Doesn't make much sense, considering I'm already looking at her. She's supposed to be listening to what I'm explaining to her.

"Hi." I say it just annoy her. Successfully, might I add. She gives me one of those 'what-the-heck?' looks.

She just shakes her head after a moment, and continues what she was going to say. "I just remembered! What the hell was up with you yesterday?"

I think back to the day before. Oh great. I already feel like shit for not being more considerate of Chiharu's feelings; I don't need Sakura reminding me of how much of a douche I was. "What," I grumble, dreading what she's about say.

"Don't you 'what' me! What were you thinking? When someone tells you that their parents are getting a divorce you don't go and say something stupid like," she pulls her head down and says in a snooty voice, "'you told _her_ first?'" Sakura points at the space next to me to indicate 'her'.

I feel an imaginary vein pop. "I hardly think it's your place to lecture me. Are you two even friends?" Looks like that set her off. Remember how I said she was feisty?

"We're coworkers. I'm allowed to look out for her." She shakes her head trying to cool herself off. "Anyways, you need to apologize." Like I wasn't already going to.

"What are you: my mother?"

Her face turns red. "Y-you-" She clearly doesn't have a comeback. Sucks to be you, Sakura. Muahaha. "Gah!" She shoots up from her seat and storms off.

Wait- what? Where the hell is she going?

"Where do you think you're going," I call after her.

"I don't know!"

Well, that sure explains a lot. "You forgot your things."

Suddenly, she's walking back to where I am. "I knew that!" She grabs her things and stomps back over to the door, struggling to hold everything.

At this point I'm resisting the urge to laugh. I almost want her to leave so that I can. Unfortunately, I don't last very long.

When she reaches the door, Sakura is unable to open it due to all the books in her arms. The sight causes me to make a 'pft' sound. She hears me and turns around. "Shut up!" This girl is a riot.

She somehow manages to open the door and then storms out. I kind of wonder where she's going. Then the five minute bell rings, and I have my answer. The same place as me. The dreaded classroom. Well, off I go. Shoot me now, please.

* * *

All throughout class I can feel a dark aura emanating from the person in front of me. I'm just thankful our seats aren't switched. I think I'd fall over dead from all the death glares she'd give me. At least in front of me, she can't actually look at me. Still, it feels like there are eyes in the back of her head.

I'm relieved when the lunch bell finally rings. I slip out of the room before anyone else can even move.

Opening the door to the next class over, I find both Takashi and Chiharu inside. Seeing Chiharu looking like nothing ever happened makes me both relaxed and on edge at the same time. Talk about conflicting emotions. I walk over to them slowly, and Takashi catches sight of me first.

"Syaoran!" He waves to me. Chiharu looks over to me.

"Hey, Takashi." I look down at Chiharu. "Mihara, can I talk to you?"

She looks unsure, and somewhat shocked. She glances over to Takashi, who shrugs. Her eyes meet mine again. "Sure. What is it, Li?"

"About yesterday," I start. "I didn't mean to seem inconsiderate. I'm sorry if I offended you." I really hate apologizing, but in this situation it seems like the right thing to do. Takashi is my best friend, and he and Chiharu go back before I even knew him, so I need to keep peace with her. Not to mention, Takashi is totally in love with her; And probably vice versa. Plus, I was a total ass yesterday.

Chiharu and Takashi both look shocked. Probably because my apologies are so uncommon. Chiharu recovers enough to speak again. "It's fine, Li. I know you didn't mean to. I actually find it kind of funny."

I raise an eyebrow. "How so," I find myself asking. I can't think of anything even remotely 'funny' about it.

She looks at me knowingly with a half smile on her face. "As much as you claim that you don't want anything to do with her, you still focus on all things Sakura."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

When lunch rolls around I tell Tomoyo to eat lunch with Rika and Chiharu without me. I use the excuse that I have to finish something for tutoring, which is kind of true. She leaves reluctantly, and I head to up to the rooftop to eat my lunch alone. The truth is that I want Tomoyo to be there with Chiharu and everyone else. I'd like to be there for her, too, but I'm not sure that's the best idea.

Chiharu, Takashi, Syaoran, and Tomoyo make up a group of tight-knit friends; A group that I, too, used to be part of, but after I cut ties with Syaoran, the group started to split. When Chiharu stopped speaking to me, it basically left me isolated, with Tomoyo as my only connection to the old group. Luckily, Tomoyo managed to maintain her friendship with both parties. The incident was before Rika moved here, and since Takashi is so close to Chiharu, naturally we didn't continue to interact.

Basically, I can't eat with them.

I finish my lunch about fifteen minutes into the break, leaving me with a whole forty five minutes left with nothing to do. I decide to head to the library to crack a book for the rest of lunch.

Entering the library, I find it rather quiet. I head down one of the rows and scan the books. Reference section. Yuck! Get me as far away from here as possible, please. I quickly hustle my way over to the teen fiction area, and begin to browse my options.

No. No. Maybe. N- wait, should this even be in a high school? Baffled and somewhat disturbed, I shove the book back into its place on the shelf, and pull out another book that looks less- er- _mature_. Ah, much better. The cover of the book has a dragon on it, so I think I should be okay to read it without my face turning into a tomato.

Leaving the row, I go to sit down at an empty table in the back. I open the book to the first page and begin to read. I didn't actually look to see what the book is about, but so far it seems interesting enough.

I've only been reading for about five minutes when I hear the chair in front of me being dragged across the floor. I look up. My gaze is met by a pair of deep brown eyes framed by large wire glasses. The face of an intellectual woman looks down at me. I almost mistake her for a teacher, but she's wearing the school uniform, so she must be a student. She smiles brightly, and tilts her head to the side a little, her bob cut hair swaying.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Her voice is so mature!

I shake my head. "Not at all. Go ahead."

She quietly takes a seat, and pulls the chair in. I look back down to my book, but watch through my bangs as she pulls a journal from her bag, opens it to a blank page, and starts to write.

After a minute, I'm startled when she speaks. "I can see you watching me, you know." There's a small smile on her lips when she lifts her eyes to look at me through her bangs as I'm doing to her.

I'm filled with shame. "Sorry," I say, trying to look down at my book again, but then look up at her again, this time lifting my head a bit. She mimics my action. "It's just that- well- you look like a teacher, but you're wearing a uniform. Are you a student?"

She giggles. "I get that a lot. Yes, I'm a student; Just a senior."

No way! I shoot up in my seat. "Really? Same. What class?"

"I'm in 3-A."

"Wow, that's right next door to me. I'm in 3-B. How have I not seen you before?"

She shrugs. "I suppose you could say that I just blend well in a crowd. My name is Naoko Yanagisawa, by the way."

"Oh. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you." I find myself smiling. It's always interesting meeting new people like this.

"Likewise." Her eyes move down to my book. "So, I don't mean to pry, but what are you reading?"

"Ugh, I don't really know." I hold up the book to show her. "I just picked it up off the shelf because it looked normal enough."

Her eyes light up when she sees the cover. "I've read that one before. It's a wonderful book. The characters are likable, and the plot is unique." She speaks with a sense of passion. I can feel her love for the book just through her voice.

"I only just started, but it seems interesting so far. I'm not entirely sure what it's about, though. I assume there's a dragon in it." I look at the cover of the book again.

A frown forms on her face. "Didn't you read the summery?"

I sheepishly shake my head. "No, I saw it and figured it would be interesting, so I just sat down and started reading."

She tisks. "Bold move. Want me to give you a rundown?"

I can't help but sigh in relief. "Would you? It's kind of nerve wracking having no idea what's going on."

Her head bobs. "Sure. So, basically-" She proceeds to give me a basic idea of what the book is about.

I don't realize how long we're just sitting there talking until the warning bell rings. I lift my head up in alarm.

"Wow, already? How long have we been talking?" I glance over to the clock. "Oh my gosh!" I look back to Naoko with an apologetic gaze. "I'm so sorry, I totally kept you from your work."

This time she shakes her head. "Nah, I'm just writing something for the fun of it. No biggy, and besides, this has been really fun for me." I feel a little thankful hearing this.

"Me, too. We should do it again sometime." Naoko seems like a really nice person, and when I talk to her I feel all my worries just fly away.

"Sure. I come here everyday during lunch, so feel free to sit with me anytime."

I can't seem to stop smiling. I just met someone new, and now we're already talking about meeting up during future lunches.

"I'll be sure to stop by every now and then." It'll probably end up being more often than just 'now and then'. Who knew the library was such a good lunch spot? "Do you wanna walk back together?"

"I don't see why not. Are you going to check that out?" She nods to the book in my hands. I look down at it and debate.

"No, I think I'll leave it. Gives me an actual reason to come here and talk to you." Not to mention that I don't have _time_ to read a book in my spare time.

I get up and set the book back on the shelf. We then proceed to head out of the library and to class together. When we reach Naoko's classroom I wave goodbye and head next door to 3-B.

I'm still smiling as I walk through the door. Tomoyo is already back from having lunch, and watches as I walk up.

"Have a good lunch, I take it?"

I nod and plop down in my seat. "I did, indeed. You should have lunch with Chiharu again tomorrow." I don't want to seem like I'm trying to get rid of Tomoyo, but now she can actually go be with Chiharu without me being lonely.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo is always hesitant about leaving me alone.

"I am. She needs you more than I do right now. Besides, there's a book that I want to read in the library."

She looks a little relieved. "Thank you, Sakura." Even though Tomoyo tries not to show it too much, she's really worried about Chiharu.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

When I arrive home after work, I find Touya in the family room watching T.V. Glancing around the room, I walk up to him and sit down. "You seen dad today?"

A look of distaste crosses his face. "Does it matter? He's probably off at some bar again." Yeah, probably.

I lean back against the couch. "So, have you heard back from that job yet?" I try not to look to anxious.

His eyes light up. "Right, I almost forgot." Touya picks up the remote and mutes the T.V. "They just called earlier today." He turns to face me.

"So? What did they say?" He stays silent for a moment just to see my reaction. You're killing me here, Touya!

Finally he speaks. "I got the job."

I shoot up from my seat and dance around the room. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I don't really even know who I'm thanking, but I'm too relieved to stop.

Touya's laughter comes from the couch behind me. "Calm down, kaiju."

"Don't call me that!" He disregards my protest.

"I don't start up work there until the Monday after next."

I sit down again and pull my knees up to my chest. "Maybe, but that's not too far away."

He sighs. "Yeah, I guess." He looks me in the eyes. "As soon as I start working there, you're cutting back on your hours, alright?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know." It's not like I _enjoy_ working from sunup to sundown. The only reason I do it is so that we can pay the bills.

"Good. Now, go eat something and get to bed." He's so demanding.

I get up reluctantly and head off the the kitchen. Looks like I'll be having leftovers again tonight.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Friday is one of my favorite days of the week. Why? Because, it's right before Saturday, and Saturday is the weekend. So, as I trudge to school this morning, I just think about tomorrow.

Upon my arrival, I find Sakura standing in front of the gate holding an umbrella in her hand. Weird part is that it's not raining.

"What's with the umbrella?"

"It's supposed to rain this afternoon," she states.

"Yeah, well it's still the morning, and nothings falling. Why is it open?"

She just shrugs. "I got bored, so I opened it."

Wow. She's _so_ strange sometimes. What am I saying? _All_ the time.

I shake my head and stroll past her. Just keep walking, Syaoran.

"Hey, wait a minute, Li." She rolls up next to me. "Did you talk to Chiharu?"

I stop walking, and she follows suit. "Look, Kinomoto. I don't know how to put this nicely, so I'm just gonna say it." She turns to look at me. "It's really not any of your business. Maybe it was once, but not anymore." I can see her expression change. She's not angry anymore. Well, she is, but now it's because I've hurt her. I hate it when she looks like that, even now, but I don't let it get to me. "So, stop nagging me like you and Chiharu are suddenly best friends again."

It takes all of my courage to turn away form her and head into the building.

* * *

Sakura is quiet throughout the lesson. She mainly just nods in understanding, and when she doesn't know something, she glares angrily at the paper rather than asking me. At first I just let her be stubborn, but after a while of us getting absolutely nowhere, I have no choice but to step in.

"If you don't know how to do it, you can just ask."

"Who says I don't know how to do it?" She defensively raises her voice.

"You've been on that problem for the past five minutes, and you've written two things."

She thrusts the paper at me. "Fine, then show me what the hell I'm doing wrong."

I take the paper from her and set it down facing her again. "Alright, but first you need to take a deep breath and focus."

She grumbles under her breath for a moment, but when I give her one of my don't-mess-with-me looks, she glares at me and gives in. Her eyes drift closed and she inhales deeply. Then she exhales. When she reopens her eyes, I can she the frustration slowly dying off.

"Good, now look at me." Her eyes meet mine and I feel my breath catch in my throat. Focus, Syaoran! I pull myself back to reality before she can notice. "You need to concentrate on what I'm trying to teach you. If you have a question, you need to ask. Got that?" That concentration part is also for me.

Sakura nods.

"Okay, then. Let's try this again." I lean forward and begin to explain to her how to do the problem.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Syaoran has been re-explaining old material to me like nobody's business. He's really good at it, to be honest. Even though I feel uncomfortable around him, and sometimes want to slap him across the face as hard as I can, he still manages to get the material through to me. It's actually pretty impressive. Not that I would ever say any of that to his face... Well, I mean, technically, I kinda already did, but come on! He got me to do a math problem correctly on my own after less than an hour. That takes some serious skills. If he weren't going to inherit the Li Corporation in Hong Kong when he's older, I'd say he should be a teacher.

When we wrap up the lesson, he begins to leave ahead of me, and I have to muster up all my courage to call out to him. "Li!" I almost don't want him to stop and turn around, but he does. Oh, what am I doing? "About earlier," I begin slowly. I have to force myself to look him in the eyes. "You were right." I see his eyes widen. Yeah, I'm just as perplexed as you are. Why am I doing this again? "It's not my place to say anything. It won't happen again." You can be sure of that, though. No way am I touching anything even remotely related to the past with him ever again.

He studies me for a moment, before nodding and turning to leave. I keep my distance as I follow him silently to class. My eyes stay trained on his heels the entire time. Left. Right. Left. Right. Stop. We enter the classroom. Class starts a few minutes later.

When lunch rolls around, I scarf down my food and head straight for the library. It takes me a little longer than yesterday, so by the time I get there Naoko is already seated in her spot from yesterday, writing in her notebook. Her hand flies across the paper at lightning speed. I almost stand there and gawk, but manage to walk up to her instead.

As I set my empty bento box down on the table, her hand stops and she looks up. "You're back!" She smiles brightly.

"Yeah. Gotta find out what happens in that book." I turn and walk down the isle the book is in and pull it off the shelf. Sitting down again, I open the book to the page I was on and begin reading.

Time seems to fly as my eyes skim the pages. Somewhere around forty minutes later, the bell rings. My eyes dart to the clock. "Darn it."

In front of me Naoko speaks. "Can't pull yourself away?" I look to find her giving me a knowing smile as she sets down her pencil.

"Yeah. I just finished this chapter, and it's a total cliffhanger."

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait until Monday to find out what happens."

I groan, but shut the book and put it back. "This is going to be one long weekend."

She simply lets out a carefree laugh, and we head back to class together.

* * *

**Tomoyo's POV**

"Say, Tomoyo, where is Sakura?" Rika's voice snaps me out of my daydream. I'm sitting in classroom 3-C with Chiharu and the others, eating lunch. It's only the second day that I've had lunch with them and not Sakura, but I can't stop wondering how she's doing.

I look up at Rika. "She's having lunch by herself today. She said something about going to the library to read a book." When Sakura told me she was okay with me having lunch with Chiharu again, I was grateful to say the least. I've been worried about Chiharu all week, so Sakura insisted I have lunch with Chiharu.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you two always eat lunch together, so I was wondering if maybe she wanted to eat with us."

My mind races. Sometimes I forget that Rika wasn't in Tomoeda before Sakura's split from the rest of the group. Lately, so much has been happening, and Sakura has been interacting with Chiharu and Li so much that Rika's observation only seems natural.

"Oh, er-" I glance over to Chiharu. She watches us quietly. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why not? I mean, I know that Li-kun-" Li's head zips in our direction- "and Sakura-chan had that falling out of theirs, but I don't see why she can't have lunch with us."

Li lets out a dry laugh. "Falling out? Is that what she calls it?" Takashi smacks Li's shoulder with the back of his hand and indicates for him to stop talking. Li grumbles something incoherent and turns to look out the window again.

I focus my attention on Rika again, who's watching Li in confusion. "It's kind of-" I try to think of the word- "complicated." Her frown only seems to deepen.

Suddenly Chiharu leans forward and speaks. "It's alright, Tomoyo. She's going to find out sooner or later." Chiharu turns to face Rika, and when she speaks again. her voice is serious. "Since pre-school up until about five years ago, Sakura and I were really close friends."

Rika's eyes enlarge listening to Chiharu's words. "You, too? What happened?"

Chiharu has a troubled look on her face. "I don't know if you knew this or not, Rika, but Sakura doesn't have a mother." I see Li's eyes drift over to Chiharu. "She passed away when Sakura was ten years old."

Rika looks down, appearing remorseful. "I'd heard rumors about it, but never really thought much of it."

She returns her gaze to Chiharu, who lowers her voice a little. We're huddled close together like children telling ghost stories around a camp fire. "I don't want to go gossiping about all the details, but Sakura's family took it pretty hard. She changed afterwards. She was in a really dark place for a while." All of us are watching Chiharu at this point. Hanging on her every word. Pretty bizarre, considering the rest of us already know what happened. "Anyways, Sakura used to always come to Tomoyo and I for consoling, but after a while I couldn't take it anymore."

"I understand, but that's all in the past now. Can't you two try to work it out?"

Chiharu frowns like she doesn't know what to say. Then, Li's voice interjects from his spot beside the window. "It might not be my place to say this, but Sasaki has a point." We all look at him totally bewildered.

Chiharu pokes at her food anxiously. "It's not like we can just suddenly go back to being friends again after all this time. Anyways, how can you say that so lightly after it happened to you, too, Li?"

Li's expression hardens and his face seems to become darker. "I never had a say in what happened with Sakura and I. You, on the other hand, did. It's clear that she still thinks of you as a friend. There's nothing holding you back from rekindling that friendship with her."

Chiharu remains silent for a moment, and then finally says, "Can we stop talking about this?" I watch thoughtfully as Chiharu turns away from us.

What Li and Rika have proposed is something that I have not dared allow myself to wish for. If Sakura and Chiharu did indeed go back to being friends, I wouldn't have to choose between two sides. Sure, Sakura might not want to eat lunch with us if Li is around, but he's tutoring her already, so it's not like they don't know how to be in each other's presence.

I allow my gaze to wander to where Li sits, now quietly eating his lunch and looking out the window as if nothing happened. It's strange hearing him talk about Sakura, especially knowing everything about that went down between the two of them. They used to be so close. She would go to him, rather than me, sometimes. Then everything changed. Sakura had told me all of the things she went through during those first few months that he wasn't there for her. She told me all of her deepest darkest secrets, and to be honest, knowing them sometimes makes me feel suffocated. I can't imagine what it must be like for Sakura to feel that firsthand.

The rest of lunch is spent in silence. None of us know what to say. When the bell finally rings, I can almost hear a collective sigh of relief pass over our little group. What we've been talking about really isn't the sort of conversation you have during a school lunch.

When Sakura shows up in our classroom, Rika, Li, and I have already returned. She sees Rika first, then her eyes drift Li and I sitting in the back. She walks down the isle and speaks in a low voice, stopping in front of my desk. "What's with the long faces?"

I'm too tired to speak, so I simply shake my head. It's not like I can tell her, anyways. I have this rule: don't go repeating what you hear from one side to the other. If I did that, everything would come crumbling apart. It's hard being the one in the middle. One wrong move and I could be the cause of a full blown war.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I was right. By the time the final bell rings, it's pouring buckets outside. I mill quickly through the hallway to my locker. It'll take extra long to get to work today. I won't be able to blade with the water on the sidewalks, and the umbrella in my hand, so I'll have to walk.

As I'm making my way out the front door, umbrella in hand, something catches my eye. Or, rather- some_one_. Chiharu stands under the outside overhang, just barely out of reach from the pelting rain. I have a silent war within myself before walking up to her and saying, "wanna share?"

She looks over at me, startled. Then she looks confused. I point to the pink umbrella in my hand. Her eyes travel down to it, and realization passes her face.

"Oh, um. . ." She glances to the sky beyond the overhand, and then back to me. "Sure." I can hear the hesitation in her voice, but decide not to think much of it.

So, together we head to Twin Bells Cafe, walking shoulder to shoulder under the bright pink covering of my umbrella.

* * *

**I've realized something as I write. My chapters are getting longer and longer. I have to split the next one into two. Very sad.**

**What'd you all think of Tomoyo's POV? Like it or not, she's going to be in it more as the story progresses.**

**You also met Naoko in this chapter. Pretty happy about that, myself.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Readers, I wanted to make a quick note that- just so you don't feel totally blindsided next chapter- Syaoran is from Hong Kong in this Fanfic. I kept it like the anime in a lot of ways, that being one. I should've clarified that, but if you watched the anime, it's kind of common knowledge.**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

The weekend seems to fly right by. One minute it's Friday night, and the next it's Monday morning.

Rolling to school, it feels like an effort just keeping my eyes open. When I woke up this morning, I started to feel the effects of all the long hours. Touya starts up work again next week, so it's not so bad. I should be able to get through the rest of the week without too much trouble.

I get to school before Syaoran, as usual, but today it feels like a lot longer before he shows up.

As soon as I see him walking my way, I check my watch. Just as suspected; He's five minutes late. So much for punctuality. To think, just last week I nearly severely injured both of us trying to get here on time. Clearly he doesn't share the same concern as I do.

I don't wait around for him to walk up to me. Instead, I give him a wave of acknowledgment and turn to head inside.

In the library, I sit down before him, and as he walks up, rather than sitting down across from me, he stands beside the table and rummages through his bag for a moment. I feel myself fill with dread when he pulls out a thick packet and lays it down in front of me. I read the front page and recoil. _Review_.

Blink. Blink. . . Never ending 'No!'

"What is this?" I dare to ask, looking up at him with a cringe.

He pays no mind to my horror. "A review packet. You're going to take it home and finish it by the end of the week."

"What?" I shout. "Home? End of the week? I don't think." Shoving the packet away, I cross my arms in defiance.

Syaoran calmly reaches out and slides it in front of me again. "I beg to differ. It'll be good practice, and we both know you need it."

Sure, I know he's right- which is why I let my head fall onto the table. To follow it up, I let out a long groan, and a cross between a laugh and a sob. The laugh, because of pity. The sob, because this packet will be my downfall.

"You'll live." How can he be so heartless? And, more importantly, how the hell am I going to finish all of this by the end of the week?

* * *

As it turns out, Naoko is super smart. No surprise- she's always reading and writing, after all.

When I get to the library, I don't grab the book from the shelf. It seems to spike Naoko's interest, because she asks me about it. I end up telling her about my tutoring sessions with 'the jerk who sits behind me in class'. Yes, that's actually what I'm referring to him as now. She offers to help me out, so I agree, not wanting to pass up the opportunity. It's pretty sad that, even after two weeks of suffering, I still have to get her help with every other question. I only know how to do about half the problems on my own. On the bright side, though, that's half more than I knew before.

By the end of lunch, we've only finished the first two pages, out of about thirty. I realize that I'm going to have to do all the problems I know at home, and just get Naoko's help with the ones I absolutely _can't_ do on my own. Where exactly is sleep fitting into this schedule?

* * *

After the sun has gone down, and I'm finally home for the night, I go to my room and pull out the review packet. Looks like I'll have to start staying up late this week. I get through a fair number of pages, before my eyelids finally give in and I collapse onto my bed, too tired to continue.

The next day, I head to school rubbing my eyes and yawning. I have trouble riding my skates because my legs feel so heavy. I did a lot of back and forth yesterday at work- even more than usual. All those trips to the kitchen carrying heavy plates must be causing the extra tension.

By the time I reach the front gate outside of the school, my heart is pounding and my breaths are shallow. I take the same rout everyday, and never have this problem. Rather than thinking about it too hard, I close my eyes and wait for Syaoran to show up.

I don't become aware of Syaoran's presence until he's right in front of me. "Kinomoto? You there?" I reluctantly open my eyes to find Syaoran standing a few feet away from me, examining my face. The look he gives me reminds me of Tomoyo's face when she wakes up to find a blemish on her face; something that happens once in a blue moon with Tomoyo's skin being next to flawless. "Wow, you look awful!"

"Well, gee thanks." I want to move- but at the same time really, _really_ don't. Is there an option where I have my own, personal motor scooter to take me anywhere I need to go? If I were rich, I would buy myself a segway, that way I'd never have this problem again.

Syaoran quickly tries to correct himself. "Not like that- I just meant that you look really out of it." I give him a blank stare, and he shakes his head. "Never mind." Good, because I don't want to use any more brain power than needed right now.

I follow close behind as we approach the building. "So, have you started the packet yet?" The thought of the evil review packet makes me wide awake from the sudden wave of irritation.

"Yeah. Stayed up late working on the stupid thing."

He glances back at me, and I want to slap him when he says, "clearly."

You- if I weren't so exhausted right now, I'd make you regret that, Li. I glare daggers into his back the rest of the way to the library.

Throughout the lesson, I'm only half there. I try my best to listen to what Syaoran is saying, but the information only goes to my short term memory for a few seconds before vanishing as if he never said anything in the first place. I almost feel a little bad about it, but there's not much I can do about it, so I just sit in silence, pretending to be soaking up everything he's telling me.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I'm not stupid. I can tell that Sakura zoned out the second I opened my mouth, but I decide not to say anything about it. It's not like me getting mad at her is going to make her any less tired.

Even though I wish I weren't, part of me is worried about her. Sakura has never known when she's pushed herself too far, and it's clear now that she has. I'd tell her to take it easy, but if she hears it from me, I know she'll either ignore it, or just go and do the exact opposite out of spite. So, in the end I keep my mouth shut and watch her stare blankly at the textbook between us.

I can't help feel a little relieved when the bell rings. Even during class, Sakura stares out the window, not hearing what Mr. Terada is saying. I can see Tomoyo giving her worried looks every so often, but keep my eyes trained on the blackboard.

It's not your problem, Syaoran. Sakura's health is none of your concern. I tell myself this, yet I'm not sure I believe it. Probably because I don't _want_ to believe it. Pretty sad- seven years later, and I'm still in denial.

* * *

Sakura and I reach the school building at the same time Wednesday morning. I'm not very surprised when I find her wearing normal shoes. With the pace she's going right now, I'd say she doesn't have the energy for them. Even so, it rattles me a little.

She spots me after a few seconds.

"Nice timing today," I comment. She doesn't reply. We walk towards the building side by side, with me throwing subtle side glances in Sakura's direction every once in a while.

During the lesson, I can tell that she is trying to concentrate. Her eyebrows knit together, and she stares at the paper with such intensity that I think she might burn a hole in it. In the end, though, her efforts are in vain. I give her a pop quiz right before the bell rings, and she jumbles up the information from today with the information from other units throughout the year. We aren't going to be anywhere _near_ ready for midterms at this rate.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I don't even realize that I've started to nod off until I feel someone nudge my shoulder. Terada-sensei is still at the front of the classroom, writing on the board as usual. I lazily turn my head to the side and find Tomoyo watching me. She mouths, 'is everything alright?' I nod weakly, then turn back to the front of the classroom.

At work, the evening seems to drag on forever. I move slowly, but try by best to keep up. I can see Chiharu giving me stressed, yet concerned looks whenever we pass each other in the kitchen.

On Thursday morning I wake up late, so I have to resort to grabbing a protein bar and running out the door. It's not the most ideal breakfast, but it's better than nothing. So much for balanced meals.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

She's late. The possibility that she might be staying home sick crosses my mind, but I realize less than a second later that's not something Sakura would ever do. Sometime around ten after, Sakura finally shows up. She comes running around the corner looking like she might topple over if she takes one more step. Slowing down first, she stops in front of me and bends down to put her hands on her knees. I can hear her erratic breathing, and wonder if it's from the running or the exhaustion. Probably a combination of both.

"You okay?"

She nods, and straightens herself again. "Yeah. Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." I tilt my head to get a better view of her face. "Need a minute?"

She stands up, and starts walking ahead, still panting. "No, I'm good."

I watch disapprovingly, but keep my mouth shut.

When we sit down in the library, Sakura pulls out a rectangular object from her bag. She holds it up to show it to me and asks, "do you mind? I didn't have time for breakfast this morning." Of course; It's a protein bar.

Okay, at this point I think she's just _trying_ to make me worry. That, or make me feel guilty about giving her that stupid packet. Both of which she has already done very well.

We aren't supposed to eat in the library, but I nod. "Go ahead." I'm not a stickler for the rules, and even if I were, it's not as though I can just say no when she's so clearly getting sick.

She unwraps the protein bar and looks at it like she's just found water in a desert. When she takes the first bite, a smile stretches out and reaches the corners of her eyes. She seems to melt into her seat a little. It's actually pretty adorable. Damn it, Syaoran, stop thinking about that stuff!

To distract myself, I pull out some papers and get us started.

* * *

The bell rings, waking Sakura from a trance sort of state. She shoots her head up and looks around. Then, she grabs her things and stands up. It's like she's totally forgotten about me. I start to gather my things as I observe.

When she's on her feet, she suddenly stops short. Her hand rests on the table and she leans on it for support. Her eyes are directed at the table, but they aren't focused in on it. She blinks with rapid fire.

I watch her silently until she starts to come back to reality, then I speak. "Dizzy?"

She nods weakly, and slowly steps back from the table, removing her hand.

"Need to go see the nurse?" Any attempts I make are futile, but I decide to try anyways.

As predicted, she shakes her head. "I'll live." Well, that's not very reassuring.

I follow close behind her the entire way to class, being sure to watch for signs that would suggest she's about to fall over or pass out. Fortunately, we makes it to the classroom without an incident. Still, every time I see her stand up from her seat, she takes a moment to steady herself before walking. It leaves me feeling unsettled.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

At work, I can tell that Mrs. Matsumoto knows something's up. She approaches me during one of my breaks to talk to me.

"Sakura, are you feeling alright today? You're looking flushed and a little pale."

"Yeah," I lie. "I'm fine. Never been better!" I give her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

She eyes me suspiciously. "Alright, but if you need to take some time off, just say the word." I give her a reassuring nod with no intention of doing so.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

This is getting ridiculous. By Friday, I'm about ready to just take Sakura and drag her, kicking and screaming, to see Ms. Mizuki in the infirmary. She comes walking up red faced and breathing heavily. Thing is, she's even running today. If anything, she's walking _slower_ than usual. Why is she even at school?

"Are you here to tell me you're staying home sick today?" I shouldn't even bother asking, but I decide to give it a shot. Who know, maybe it'll plant the idea into her mind. Unfortunately, she just looks confused. So much for that idea. Sakura's too dense for something as elaborate as inception, anyways.

"No, why would I?"

Because you look like you just went to hell and back. I decide to go with a somewhat more subtle approach. "You aren't looking too good, Kinomoto." Okay, so it wasn't all that subtle, but what the hell, right? What's the worst that could happen at this point?

She'd probably look a lot more annoyed were she not about to keel over from fatigue. "I feel wonderful. Can we get started?" I breath out a low whistle, and smack my lips. Have it your way, Sakura.

"Well, alright, then. Off we go."

Inside the library, Sakura is practically nodding off. Finally, after what feels like forever- but is really only about ten minutes- I shut the textbook and set down the pencil in my hand.

Sakura looks up at me, puzzled. "What are you doing? We still have, like, forty minutes left."

"I'm not about to waste both of our time by sitting here, trying to teach you this again for the third time in a row, if you're not going to listen to me again."

"What?" She's turned hostile. "I _am_ listening!" Emerald eyes boar into me. _Tired_ emerald eyes.

"Clearly not, or you would have realized by now that I explained all of this to you on Wednesday, and then again yesterday."

Faint frown lines appear on her brow. "No, you didn't! Yesterday we talked about-" she stops short.

"See? You don't remember. You've been too tired these past few days to hear anything I've said." I lean back in my chair and watch as she fumbles for words.

"W-wha?" She is trying to compose herself, when she remembers something. "Well, I finished your stupid review packet, so... Ha!" She pulls out the thick stack of papers from her bag and tosses out onto the table. "Must be doing _something_ right." I just stare at the packet between us. I want to take the thing and shred it- or, better yet, burn it. Yeah, burning would be way more satisfactory.

Had I not given Sakura the packet, she might be in better shape. She might actually be able to stand up without nearly passing out. Damn it! I lean forward onto the table, and run my fingers through my hair.

"Look, Sakura, I didn't mean for you to-" I freeze. Wait a minute. Did I just-? I look up at the girl in front of me. I imagine that we have the same expression of horror and disbelief on our faces. She stares at me wide-eyed for a moment, but then her face twists into one of rage. Her already flushed face turns even redder.

"Don't _call_ me that!" At lightning speed, she grabs her eraser and pitches it at me. I shoot my hand out and catch it before it can hit me. The action only pisses her off even more. I calmly set the eraser down in front of her. She almost takes another shot at me, but I don't pull my hand away, so she doesn't try to get the tiny object from beneath my palm.

"_Kinomoto_." She raises her eyebrows in acknowledgment. "What I'm trying to say is that there's no use in me trying to teach you right now. You're way too tired, so just lay your head on the table and get some rest. I'll wake you up when the bell rings." I lean back in seat, pulling my hand away. Her eyes don't go to the eraser, though. Instead, she watches me suspiciously.

"I'm not tired," she insists.

"Sure you aren't."

"I'm not!" _Somebody _is in denial.

"Well, do it anyways. Either that, or just sit there the rest of the time while I look over the packet." I really don't want to have to look at it, but I _am_ the one who gave it to her, so I don't have much of a choice.

"I could leave, you know." Is that supposed to be some kind of threat?

"And go where?"

"I know a place."

"Just give it a rest already."

At first she glares at me, but I see her eyelids drift shut, and then they flutter a few times. With one final drifting shut of her lids, Sakura brings her arms up and _finally_ lays her head down.

I watch her do these things. It stirs something inside of me as I watch her. From the way her hair falls across her face, to the way her face looks as she sleeps, I find it beautiful. I find _her_ beautiful. But then, I guess that's not really saying much. I've always seen her as beautiful.

When the bell rings, I keep my promise and nudge her a few times to wake her up. Her head rises slowly. She has to blink a few times to really understand what's going on.

"What time is it?"

"Time to go. The bell just rang. Come on, lets go."

I stand and wait for her to gather her things. I earn a glance as she walks up to me. She rubs her eyes as we walk out of the library. I keep pace with her the entire time, which she doesn't seem to mind too much. Part of me can't help but wonder if she would avoid walking side by side if she had more energy. I don't think I really want to know the answer, though.

* * *

It's after school, and I'm just about to leave the building, when someone calls out to me.

"Li!"

I turn around to find Chiharu walking towards me. "Mind if I walk with you for a minute?"

This is unusual. Chiharu and I don't typically interact much outside of lunch, unless Takashi is around.

Wondering what she wants, I nod, and hold the door open for her.

"So, what's on your mind?"

She anxiously glances over at me. "Remember the other day how you were saying that I should rekindle my friendship with Sakura?"

Ah, here we go again. Why does it feel like all my conversations as of late are surrounding Sakura? Probably because they are.

"I didn't mean that you _should_, necessarily; I was merely pointing out that you could if you wanted to. It would sure make things a lot easier. Especially for Daidouji."

"Tomoyo? How do you figure?"

"Come on, Mihara. Daidouji is close friends with both you _and_ Sakura. She has to choose between the two of you sometimes. Lunch, for example. Usually she eats with Sakura, because Sakura doesn't really have anyone else to eat with. She's been sitting with you this past week because she's worried about you. In turn, she has to leave behind Sakura." I wonder if I should've left out the last part.

Chiharu's eyes drift to the pavement beneath our feet. "Yeah, I guess so." We pause just outside of the school gate. She looks up at me again. "Well, thanks, Li. I'll-" She stops short, catching sight of something over my shoulder. I follow her gaze behind me and my eyes zero in on none other than Sakura Kinomoto herself.

Chiharu and I watch as she 'walks' slowly down the sidewalk. I say 'walks' because what she's actually doing is more like trudging. Her feet barely come off the ground, and it looks like she's about to fall over. She's using the wall to support herself, for crying out loud!

"Is she alright?"

"No," I say. "She most certainly is not." With that, I finally snap. "Kinomoto!" I march angrily up to her, and stand in front of her, effectively cutting her off. Her head looks up robotically. Oddly enough, as her head comes up, her eyelids go down. As well as the rest of her.

"Shit!" I reach out and grab her before she can fall.

"Sakura!" Chiharu runs up to us.

I lower us to the ground, and holding Sakura in one arm, I use the other to pull out my cell phone.

"Are you going to call an ambulance?"

"No, I have an alternative." Just then Wei picks up. "Hey, Wei, I'm going to need you to bring the car around to the school. And can you call the family doctor while you're at it? Thanks." I don't wait for his reply before hanging up.

Chiharu reaches out and puts her hand to Sakura's forehead. "She's burning up." It doesn't shock me hearing this. Sakura's entire face is flushed, and her breaths are uneven.

Chiharu looks up at me. "What do we do? Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine." I say it party to myself, as well. "I'll take her back to my place and have the family doctor check her out." I can see Chiharu trembling, but don't say anything about it. "You two work together, right?" She nods. "In the mean time, can you tell the manager that Sakura won't be coming in today?" I earn another nod.

"Should I call her house to let Touya know where she is?" The name of Sakura's brother makes me pause.

"No. I'll call." That'll be an interesting conversation. He didn't like me when Sakura and I were _friends_, so I don't even want to know how he feels about me now. Still, I can't ask Chiharu to call; Not when Sakura will me with me.

I look down at Sakura's unconscious figure. Why did you have to get sick?

Other students leaving the building look over at us and pause. Not wanting to start a scene, I pick up Sakura and say to Chiharu, "we should head probably go somewhere a little more discrete." Chiharu looks over her shoulder and nods.

Together we walk across the street. Chiharu sits down on one of the benches under a tree, and pats her lap. "I'll support her head." I lay Sakura down so that her head rests on Chiharu's lap.

While we wait, Chiharu and I watch Sakura. Her mouth is open in a little 'o' as she breaths heavily, her chest rising and falling. If not for Chiharu sitting there watching, I might have accidentally reached out and taken Sakura's hand.

I'm a little shaken when Chiharu speaks. "It's kinda funny, don't you think?" My eyes move from Sakura to the girl leaning over her.

"What is?" I don't see how this is _funny_. Sakura just collapsed in front of us on our way out of the building. Quite the opposite of funny, in my opinion.

"That it's the two of us who found her." She looks up and elaborates. "We were two of her closest friends at one point. It just seems ironic that we're the ones here right now." Oh.

"Yeah," I say slowly. "It is, isn't it?" The more I think about it, the odder it seems.

Right then, I hear a car door open behind me. "Syaoran-sama." I turn around. Wei stands there assessing the situation. How had I not noticed him pull up?

"Just a moment." I turn around again. Chiharu lifts Sakura's shoulders up so I can slip my arm under, and then, bringing my other arm under her knees, I lift Sakura up once more. Chiharu supports her head so that it doesn't fall back.

"Call me when you hear from the doctor, okay?" Chiharu looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course. I'll talk to you later than." She nods, and slowly lowers Sakura's head. It falls lifelessly back, making my heart squeeze. Chiharu takes a step back and watches as I take Sakura and step into the car. It's not until we turn the corner that I look back and see her begin to walk away.

* * *

**Another thing: I'll probably go back as I write this story and take down/put up different authors notes in the chapters.**

**By the way, next week I'm going to include a flashback of what happened to Sakura and Syaoran 7 years ago. That's a little something to look forward to. And Sakura at Syaoran's house; I've been having fun writing that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally finished it! I'm so excited for all of you to read this! No more talking, just read.**

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

While waiting for the family doctor to finish his examination of Sakura, I pace the living room. Sakura is currently laying on the couch in the middle of the room. After what feels like forever the doctor finally stands up and turns to me.

"It looks like she just overworked herself. She has a fever, but put a damp towel on her forehead and it should go down. Most importantly, she needs to rest," he informs me.

"Alright. Thank you." Wei sees the man out, while I head to the kitchen to put some ice in a bowl. I fill the bowl with water before heading back into the living room and setting it down on the table in front of the couch. As I go to fetch a washcloth, I wonder what Sakura would be saying if she were awake. Probably some nonsense about being perfectly fine.

Washcloth in hand, I reenter the living room. I get the cloth damp and turn to Sakura. Her face is strained as I reach out and brush her bangs from her forehead. Carefully laying the cloth down, I find myself staring at her.

When awake, Sakura is always trying to either pick a fight with me or avoid me. I haven't been able to look at her like this since we were children. She would've pushed me away by now if she were awake.

I want to sit and stare at her for a while longer, but pull myself up and head to the kitchen. Time to call the infamous Touya Kinomoto.

* * *

Nobody answers the phone when I call the Kinomoto household, so I leave a message. Oddly enough, over five hours later, at ten o'clock, there's still no call back. I'm starting to get a little worried. I don't really want to have Sakura here all night- not because I don't want to have to watch over her, but if she wakes up when I'm not in the room, she'll probably freak out. Come to think of it, even if I _am_ in the room she'll probably still freak out.

After a quick phone call with Chiharu, I decide to wait in the living room for a while, and if Sakura doesn't wake up, I'll just pull out the futon and sleep on the floor. Wei already went to bed, so I turned out most of the lights. The living room lights are off, leaving the only source of light to be what's leaking into the room from the kitchen.

Eventually I get bored just sitting there, so I get up and grab a book to read until I can't stay awake any longer. I make sure to flick on the lamp in the corner of the room so that I don't kill my eyesight trying read in the dark. Cracking the book open, I sit down in front of the couch near Sakura's feet and lean back. It's a little awkward reading knowing that there's an unconscious girl behind me, but I try not to think too much about that.

I don't know how long I've reading when my eyelids start to get heavy. After setting the book down on the table, I go to fetch the futon and two blankets. On my way back into the room I turn off the lamp. I walk over to Sakura with one of the blankets and lay it over her sleeping form. She seems to be having a nightmare, because she's making these little whimpers every so often. Almost makes me want to wake her up, but I fight back the urge.

I set the futon down perpendicular to the sofa and lay down so that my head is close to the table. This way I just have to open my eyes, look down, and I've got a good view of Sakura.

Sleep, sleep, sleep. Damn it! I can't fall asleep if she keeps on making noise. Every time I hear her, I find my eyes opening to look at her. I don't know why, though; She's not doing anything. Well, she's starting to shift uncomfortably, but other than that nothing. I wonder if she's about to wake up.

Finally giving up on sleep, I sit up and glare at her. There's no reason for it- it's not like I'm mad at her or anything. Then I see her lips move. Does she talk in her sleep? I lean in closer and strain to her what she's saying. At first all I hear is little _sh _sound, but then I start to make out something else. A single word- only it's not a word. It's a name. _My_ name.

"Syaoran." It comes out on a wispy exhale.

I feel my heart skip a beat. Am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep on the futon without even realizing it? But, then why is the dream so incredibly vivid. All of my senses kick in on high power. I can see every crease in Sakura's smooth skin as she frowns; Hear every inhale and exhale of breath that passes her soft pink lips; Smell the scent of intoxicatingly sweet shampoo from her honey brown locks; Feel the warmth of my cheeks and the pounding against my chest; Taste the last bits of saliva as my mouth dries up. Nope. Definitely not dreaming.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Ugh. I feel like crap. What the heck happened to me? I open my eyes. Why is it so dark? I blink a few times. Where am I? I push myself up. On a coach, apparently. This doesn't look like the couch in my house, though. There's a blanket over me, which I pull off, and I swing my legs over the edge. As I stand, something falls from my forehead, but I don't bother trying bending down to retrieve. Even though there aren't any lights on, I can tell I'm not at my house.

Half-asleep, I turn and take a few steps forward, only to have my foot catch on something and I go tumbling to the ground. My body hits the cold hardwood floor with a loud _thud_.

"What the hell?" A groggy and startled voice comes from behind me, and something under my legs jerks up.

I accidentally squeak. "Who's there?" There's a shadowy figure sitting to my left on the ground. I try to make out the face, but my eyes are still too tired.

I hear a groan. "Geez, Kinomoto! What the hell is the matter with you?" Huh? That voice... It can't be. Don't tell me- "Calm down, it's me; Syaoran." How am I supposed to calm down knowing that? I watch Syaoran's outline fall back onto the floor, letting out a sigh.

"Li? What are you doing here?" I pull my legs off of his and crawl up next to him.

"This is _my_ apartment."

"What," I scream. "Then why am _I_ here?"

My eyes are starting to get used to being awake and in the dark, so I can see when Syaoran turns his head to look at me. "Don't you remember?" Remember? My heart pounds against my chest.

"Remember what?" Did I do something? Did _he_ do something? Okay, Syaoran wouldn't do anything, but what the hell is going on?

He pushes himself up again, this time standing up all the way. "Hold on a minute." He crosses the room and I can't tell what he's doing until there's a clicking sound, and at the same time a bright light fills the room. I wince away, covering my eyes.

"Warning next time, please." By the time I'm able to look up again, he's gone. "Um, Li?" No response. "Li," I call out louder this time. Silence. I'm about to call out again when he suddenly reappears carrying a glass of ice water.

He crosses the room to me, and hands me the glass. I have so many questions, like why I woke up on a couch in Syaoran's apartment with Syaoran himself laying on the floor next to me, yet here he is just handing me a glass of water. He's way too calm.

I look at the water in his hand and back up to him. "It's not poisoned. I promise." That thought hadn't even crossed my mind.

I reach out and take the water from his hand, muttering a soft, "thanks."

"You're welcome."

I avoid eye contact while sipping from the glass. Out of the corner of my eye I make note of what he's wearing. Green t-shirt and black exercise shorts. I never see him out of his school uniform, so I the sight of him in casual cloths makes my heart race. Now red, I basically chug the icy water in attempt to cool my face down.

I hear Syaoran's footsteps moving away from me, and when I look again he's sitting on the couch watching me. The way he looks at me nearly makes me choke. Why is he looking at me like that? I shift uncomfortably under his intense stare.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Thankfully, the question makes him break his stare.

"Right. So, yesterday afternoon you passed out in front of the school."

"Yester-" Okay, now I'm actually choking. I lean forward, coughing violently into my arm. Before I even see him move, Syaoran is kneeling next to me, taking the glass and putting a hand on my back.

When my coughs have subsided, he asks, "you good?" to which I simply nod. "It's a little past midnight right now, so technically it's Saturday." Midnight? Feeling light headed, and way too close to the amber eyed boy next to me, I push myself onto the couch, and hug the pillow I was sleeping on to my stomach as I draw up my legs. Syaoran, too, moves back to the couch, but he sits on the opposite side.

"Anyways, I was right in front of you at the time, so I called Wei to get the car, and brought you back here. I also had the family doctor look at you." He leans forward and sets the glass down between us on the table.

"Doctor? Look at me?" I pull the pillow tighter against my body. "What do you mean?"

Seeing my reaction, Syaoran quickly brings his hands up to tell me I'm wrong. "Not like that!" He seems alarmed that I would even think something like it, but I was unconscious. "He checked your temperature and pulse, and stuff like that. I assure you, you were fully clothed the entire time."

"Oh," I say, relieved and a little embarrassed for suggesting otherwise. I feel myself relax, and Syaoran lowers his hands. "I guess all that makes sense, but I still don't understand why I just woke up in your apartment in the middle of the night. And were you sleeping on the futon?" Seriously, I wanna know why he was sleeping on the floor.

"I thought I just explained that." He yawns, and rests his arm against the back of the couch, using it to support his head. "I called your house, but nobody picked up. Then I left a message, and never heard back." His voice is still drowsy.

The way he's just sitting there with his head tilted sideways, leaning casually against the couch, makes me even more on edge. It's like we're close friends and the situation is totally normal. Which it's not. I woke up in a guy's apartment, and don't remember how I got here. Need I say more? I'm freaking out!

Maybe I'm just imagining all of this- although why I would imagine something this messed up is beyond me. At least it's Syaoran that found me. Better him than some random stranger who might- I don't wanna think about that! As much as I rag on him, Syaoran is a trustworthy person. Reliable- not so much- but trustworthy? Yeah, I know it contradicts itself, seeing how they basically mean the same thing, but- believe me- Syaoran can't be relied on as far as being there for a friend goes.

The sound of Syaoran's voice pulls me back to reality.

"As for why I was sleeping on the floor," he begins. Oh, this part I gotta hear. "I was going to sleep in my room, but then it occurred to me that you might wake up during the night- which you did- and then start freaking out." Still freaking out. "I slept here so than if you woke up you'd see me and hopefully not start screaming. Or at the very least you wouldn't think you'd been abducted or something like that. I just didn't want you doing anything reckless."

"What exactly did you think I would do? Go into your kitchen and pull out a knife?"

He shrugs. "Never know with you. One minute you'll be yelling and throwing things-" okay, that was _once_- "and the next, you'll be calmly sleeping as though nothing ever happened."

"You had that coming."

"I called you by your name, not something offensive or rude."

"I thought you figured out a long time ago not to call me by my given name."

"Yeah, I did. Were you not paying attention all those times I called you Kinomoto?"

"Ugh, never mind. We shouldn't even be talking about this." I told myself I wasn't going to bring up the past with him, but here I am doing it again.

He rolls his eyes. "Of course. You just don't want to have to talk about what happened."

"It's history now, there's nothing to talk about."

Syaoran shakes his head. "You're wrong about that, but now's not the time. I'm way too tired to argue with you right now. Being woken up in the middle of the night to someone tripping over me has left me rather drained."

Syaoran stands up and walks back to the futon.

"You should go back to sleep, too. You're still sick," he says, pulling back the blanket on the futon, and sitting down. "Leave the lamp on or turn it off, up to you."

"You're still going to sleep there? I know where I am now; You can go to your room, you know."

"I know, I'm just not sure how comfortable I am with leaving you here unsupervised."

He speaks from his position under the blanket, where he lays with his back turned to me.

I simply grumble and get up to turn off the light, stepping over him on my way. When I figure out where the switch is, I flip it and the room becomes dark again. I use the light from down the hall to find my way back to the sofa. Even with the light, I still have to feel in front of me with my foot to avoid stepping on Syaoran. When my foot comes in contact with the futon, I carefully step over it, being sure to feel where I'm winding up.

"Couldn't you have picked a better spot to lay?"

I can barely hear him grumble something under his breath. Clearly he's too out of it to for a proper response.

I just roll my eyes and lay back down on the sofa, pulling the blanket over me in the process. Even though I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, I can't. It's stressful knowing that there's an attractive guy sleeping on the floor a few feet away from me. Be he someone I know well or not, it doesn't matter. Looks like I might be laying here awake for a little while.

* * *

**Touya's POV**

"Sakura!" Where is that little monster?

I just got back from Yuki's grandparent's house. They needed help moving some old furniture, and I ended up crashing there for the night. Now I've gotta find the little monster before she heads out for work.

Passing by the land line, I see it blinking out of the corner of my eye. I reach out and press the button to play the message. Who knows, maybe Sakura called and left a message.

"Hi, this is Li Syaoran," a male voice says from the other end. Immediately I go tense. Li Syaoran? That name is way too familiar for my liking. It's the name of that brat who used to be my Sakura's friend before he abandoned her. I glare at the receiver as the voice, 'Syaoran', continues speaking. "I'm calling to let you know that Sakura is here with me at my apartment right now."

"What," I scream, grabbing the whole base, and pulling it to my face, glaring at it.

"She collapsed on the way out of school, so I brought her back to my apartment. She's sleeping right now. When you get this, call me. Thanks."

The recording comes to an end, and I basically toss the object in my hands back onto the counter so that I can pace across the room.

Collapsed? Damn it, Sakura, how many times have I told you not to overwork yourself?

Hold up. That was from yesterday. Sakura's still not back... What the hell did that brat do to my little sister?

I waste no time before grabbing the phone and dialing the number on the answering machine. The beeps pass by all too slowly.

Finally, after a few rings, someone picks up.

"This is the Li residence." The voice is raspy and deep. Too old to be the brat.

"This is Touya Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto's brother. I received a message saying that she's there." I keep myself polite. As I recall, the brat is pretty rich. I must be talking to the butler. Even though I'm pissed as hell, I decide to leave the poor old man alone. He probably suffers enough at the hands of that brat.

"Yes, please wait a moment."

I stand, tapping my foot impatiently, while there's silence on the other end.

After a minute, someone speaks on the other end. About time, too.

"Li Syaoran speaking." The voice from the answering machine reaches my ears.

"You brat!" I allow my polite facade to crumble. "What the hell have you done with my sister?" No more Mr. Nice-guy.

"Sakura's here, but she's sleeping." He remains calm, which just pisses me off even more.

"That message was from yesterday!"

"She slept all through yesterday, and woke up just after midnight, only to fall back asleep soon after. Right now she's sleeping on my couch. I didn't think it would be smart to send her home if nobody was there, especially since she still has a slight fever."

"Well I'm here now, so where the hell is she?"

"If you want, I can get the car to drop her off."

"No!" That would mean he'd have to get her into the car, too. No way do I want him putting his hands on my sister. "I'll come get her. Give me the address."

There's a pause before the brat agrees and gives me the address.

"You better not try anything funny before I get there, Li." I hang up the phone, and immediately race out the door.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Eggs. I smell eggs. Even in my half asleep state, I'm still vaguely aware of what it is. My nose involuntarily twitches. Ah, that smells good.

In a trance, I feel my legs carrying me towards the smell. Even as my eyes peek open to see where my feet are stepping, I'm still not entirely sure what's going on. Why am I moving? I don't know, but I do know that I have to find the source of that smell. Then I have to devour it. The thought of eating makes my mouth water. When did I get so hungry?

Finally, after shuffling down a hallway, and entering the room where the smell is coming from, I lazily lift my head to find myself in the kitchen. In front of me, standing in by the stove with a frying pan in one hand, and a spatula in the other, is Syaoran Li. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remember the events of earlier this morning.

"Are you feeling any better?" He doesn't even turn.

"How did you-" I stop when he glances over his shoulder and gives me a look that tells me I should already know the answer; Which I do. Well, I kind of know, I guess. I assume it's from marital arts training, but I'm not sure exactly _how_ he does it. Not that it really matters.

Dropping the topic, I walk up to him and peer into the pan. My eyes light up. "Is that..."

"Yep," he says, flipping over the contents of the pan. "I hope you still like omelets, because we're fresh out of pancake batter." With the flick of the wrist, the stove shuts off.

"Just a bit," I confess. It's a totally understatement. Omelets are one of my favorite foods, second only to pancakes. Damn you, Syaoran, for knowing my weakness! Then again... I am going to get to eat it, right?

"So, I just got a call from your brother."

I'm not really listening to him right now. I watch, practically drooling, while he dishes out the omelet onto a plate.

"Did you?"

He sets the pan into the sink, and walks to the dining room, plate in hand. I trail closely behind him.

"Yeah, he's going to stop by and pick you up soon."

"You don't say." The plate is on the table now.

"Are you even listening to me?" I force my gaze up to his face.

"Huh?"

He shakes his head. "No, of course not." How does he expect me to listen to him when I'm starving, and my second favorite food is sitting on the table in front of me? His expectations are way too high.

I know he's given up when he sighs in defeat, and pulls out the chair from the table. "Go ahead and dig in."

Don't need to tell me twice. I'm in the chair, holding utensils in a flash. The food is in my mouth in a matter of seconds.

Wow, I totally forgot how good of a cook Syaoran was- or I suppose _is_. This omelet is mouth watering! I can't help but smile like a little kid while I eat it.

Syaoran leaves the room for a moment and returns with a glass of water which he sets down in front of me. He then proceeds to take a seat diagonal from me at the head of the table. I begin to feel self conscious when he lays his head in the palm of his hand and watches me. The pace at which I eat slows down, and I spend an excruciatingly long amount of time just cutting the food. At first I keep my eyes trained downwards at the cooked-to-perfection omelet, and then I finally give up and face Syaoran head on.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to eat."

He doesn't look away, but says, "you weren't listening when I told you earlier, but your brother is stopping by to pick you up."

I nearly choke, something that has been happening to me far too frequently since I got here. "What? When?"

"I got off the phone with him around ten minutes ago, so he should be here any time now. Might want to eat that a little faster if you want to finish it in time." He nods to the plate of food in front of me.

I waste no time replying. Syaoran's cooking is way too good to let go to waste. His cooking skills are on par with my dad's. The two best cooks I know, and I've been deprived of both's food for the past seven years of my life. Only reason I'd want to be Syaoran's friend again: I'd get to eat the food he makes.

Hold up. He's still watching me! "Could you look somewhere else, please?" Yeah, that's not really a question. "I'm eating, and you're just sitting there staring at me like a total creep."

He must not have realized he it himself, because he abruptly pulls his face from its relaxed position in his hand. Blinking a few times, he averts his gaze.

"Better," I mumble before taking another bite.

As I munch on the rest of the omelet, Syaoran reaches into his pant pocket and pulls out a sleek black cell phone. I can't help envy him a little as he flips it open and starts making small clicking sounds as he types. Stupid rich people phones. Mine is this old, dull gray phone that used to be Touya's. The only reason I even _have_ a phone is because Touya doesn't want me wandering the streets at night on my way home from work with no way of calling for help if- heaven forbid- I need to.

I angrily stab my fork into the omelet, glad to be using western utensils rather than chopsticks. Can't stab something very effectively with chopsticks.

Syaoran's eyes rise with at clinking of the metal. He watches suspiciously while I just chomp down on the soft eggs in my mouth. After a few seconds, he looks back down at his phone and finishes typing, then flips the phone shut. Shoving it back into his pocket, he rises from his seat.

"You done with that?"

When I look down at the plate, I'm surprised to find it empty. Wow. I ate it all without even realizing. With a disappointed nod, Syaoran lifts the plate and exits the room.

I follow behind him and while he sets the plate into the sink, I can't help but ask, "do you live here alone?"

"No. Wei still lives here, but he's usually out."

Wei? In my mind, I picture the old man gray haired man with his wire glasses that have a chain hanging from them, similar to a monocle.

"Where is he?"

Syaoran turns around and leans against the counter. "He left while you were still asleep to pick up some things from the market."

"Oh." I nod and shuffle sideways towards the doorway leading out of the kitchen.

Seeing this, Syaoran looks amused. "What are doing?"

Trying to leave before this gets awkward; What else?

I'm still trying to think of something to say when a loud banging echos through the once quiet apartment. It makes me jump a bit, and I hold a hand to my racing heart.

"What the hell?" I choke out. "What was that?" Multiple loud bangs follow.

"Your brother, I assume." Syaoran pushes himself away from the counter and walks past me out of the kitchen. I follow closely behind him.

This time when there's a pause I can hear shouting from the other side of the door. "Open up the door, you brat!" Touya's voice is so loud that I worry he's going to wake up the whole entire building.

Thankfully, Syaoran reaches the door and swings it open before Touya can make any more racket.

On the other side, standing with his fist poised to start knocking again, is my loud-mouth brother. Touya stops and glares at Syaoran, who glares back as if to challenge him. Don't encourage him, Syaoran!

"Li, where the hell is my little sister?" he demands. Meanwhile, I'm standing a few feet behind Syaoran. How can he possibly not notice me?

"I'm literally standing _right_ here." He looks at me and Syaoran steps out of the way before Touya can shove him aside. Touya walks up to me and grabs my upper arm.

"Damn it, Sakura; What is this I hear about you collapsing? I've told you a million times not to push yourself." He brings his hand up and feels my forehead.

"I'm fine, Touya."

"She's still got a slight fever." Looking past my overly concerned brother, I can see Syaoran watching us.

Touya ignores him. "Clearly you aren't fine, or else we wouldn't be here. Speaking of which, how the hell did you end up with _him_ of all people?" Touya gestures to where Syaoran stands watching us by the door.

"What's that supposed to mean, 'him of all people'?" Touya glares over his shoulder at Syaoran.

"You know damn well what it means. I don't want you anywhere near my sister; You got that, Li?"

Syaoran is about to retaliate, but I cut in. "Knock it off, you two!" I say it in as firm of a voice as I can manage.

Neither one speaks for a moment, then Touya makes a _tsk_ sound. "Come on, Sakura, we're leaving." He pulls me past Syaoran to the other side of the doorway.

"Wait!" I shove my heels into the ground. "I have to get my bag."

Touya looks at me for a moment, then lets go and crosses his arms. "Make it quick."

I nod, before turning and running back to the apartment. Syaoran looks surprised when I slip through the door he's about to close.

"My bag," I state, running back into the living room and picking up my brown school bag from the coffee table.

On my way back out, I pause in front of Syaoran, who is holding the door open for me. He raises his eyebrows and waits for me to speak. My mouth opens. "Um-" Syaoran watches at me intently. I struggle to get the words out. "Thanks," I manage. "For everything."

A warm smile spreads across Syaoran's face, and I feel my heart race. "Anytime, Kinomoto."

I don't know want to try interpreting his words, so I rush through the door and follow my brother the rest of the way home with him lecturing me. Still, in the back of my mind, I can hear a tiny voice asking, _what does he mean by that?_

During the night I'm plagued by memories of the past.

* * *

My feet pound against the tile floor of the airport as fast as my heart, while I try to reach security before it's too late.

The security area comes into view and my eyes easily find their target. They first land on the tall gray haired man in a suit, and then flick down to the young boy by his side.

"Syaoran," I cry out. The boy turns and his eyes go wide as platters.

"Sakura?"

I slam into him full force and we both go tumbling onto the ground, me on top of him.

"You idiot!" I pound weakly against his chest. Tears threaten to spill from the corners of my eyes. "How could you? You were just going to leave without saying so much as goodbye? I thought we were friends."

He grabs my wrists. "Sakura, calm down." He pushes himself up until we're in a sitting position and takes my shoulders. "We _are_ friends." He says, looking at me dead on.

I blink hard, causing tears to stream down my face. My shoulders shake under his firm grasp. "If that's true then why didn't you tell me? I could've handled it, you know!"

Syaoran close his eyes like he's in pain and says, "I know, Sakura, but I didn't think I could."

"What do you mean?" My voice trembles.

His amber eyes open and he stares at me for a moment. Finally he wraps his arms around me and says, "I didn't want to see you like this. I'm sorry, Sakura."

I grab onto the front of his shirt. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes." That one word alone breaks my heart.

"But you can't just leave. What am I going to do without you here?"

He stiffens. "Sakura." His voice is soft. "You still have Daidouji and Mihara, and Touya, he's always looking out for you; Your father, too!" He pulls away. "It's not like we'll never see each other again. You can always call me or send me an email anytime." He gives me a reassuring smile, but it's clearly forced.

"Syaoran-sama," calls a deep voice from beside us. Syaoran looks up, but I stay still. My eyes are on Syaoran's face as he says something. I faintly hear a response, but it doesn't register.

A second later Syaoran is pushing himself off the ground. I look up at him, my eyes glazed over.

Then he reaches out to offer me his hand. I stare at it. So many emotions flow through me, but only one thought. Soon this hand won't be here. Syaoran has always been like my rock, my anchor, the one I turn to when I feel like I can't do it anymore. Now he's leaving me, and I can't bring myself to take his hand.

When I don't move to take his hand, but stare up at him with tears running down my face, and my mouth turned down, I can see the regret. His look of reassurance falters.

"Sakura," he whispers. Sighing, he kneels down and looks at me with tired eyes. "Please, don't make this any more difficult than it already is for me."

I recoil. Don't make it any more difficult for _him_? Rage adulterates the once pure sorrow in my heart. I feel so lied to. So _betrayed_.

My face heats up from my anger, and when he tries to reach out again, I swat his hand away. I rise to my feet and glare down at him.

"Fine then," I shout hysterically. "I'm sorry for caring too much. I didn't mean to make this _difficult_ for you."

He blinks, and then stands, saying, "I didn't mean it like-"

"No, of course you didn't." Venom drips from my voice. I can tell my words are cutting into him like razor blades, but shut out any emotions I feel even remotely close to pity.

"Sakura," he pleads, stepping forward and trying to take my hands. I leap back, and hold my hands to my chest as if his touch has burnt me. I can see I'm hurting him. I can see the pain in his eyes as I pull away, but I choose to ignore it.

I take a deep breath to control myself, and say in as calm a voice as I can manage, "I'm sorry. That was out of line." I turn to the old man who has been beside us the entire time. I bow. "Wei."

He nods. "Ms. Kinomoto."

I stand. "Please excuse my behavior. I hope I haven't caused too much trouble."

He looks at me sympathetically. "Not at all, young miss."

I turn back to Syaoran and bow. Standing up I look him strait in the eyes. "Have a safe flight." Then I turn and walk away. Even when I hear Syaoran calling my name, I don't turn back. I'm not sure I _can_.

* * *

When I wake up, I turn in bed and reach up to the ledge where my alarm clock sits. My hand wraps itself around something soft and plush. I pull it down. The stuffed animal falls onto the bed, and I press it against my chest. I clutch the precious handmade teddy bear to my chest in attempt to fill the empty void in my heart. Then I tilt my head down, and sob into its green fur.

"Syaoran." My lips tingle as they graze the tips of its fur.

Why did this have to happen to us? Why did everything have to get so messed up?

I hear my own soft whimpers, and bite my bottom lip to stop myself from making too much noise. I sniffle and press my face into my pillow to catch my tears and muffle the sobs echoing through me.

Forbidden thoughts enter my mind. Memories of the times we played and laughed together. Then memories of the times I cried in his arms. Memories of all the joy, along with the pain. All that we were. All that we could have been. All we could _be_.

_No_.

I'm getting too close. I can't allow myself to revert back. I can't lose control. I won't. There's no way I can allow him back into my heart.

There's only problem.

He never left.

* * *

**So? So? So? This is my personal favorite chapter so far. Loved writing it. Hope you all loved reading it, too.**

**By the way, I'm going to be going more in depth about the details of what happened after Syaoran left a little later. Maybe next chapter, maybe not until the one after that. I don't know. We'll see.**

**Thanks for reading! See you all next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here. Note: please read the author's note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I can't do it. It's been forty-eight hours since I last saw him, and I still can't bring myself to face him.

Monday morning, I race to Tomoeda High with a whole new desire. I have to paint. I know it won't fill the void, but it'll at least help.

As soon as I pass though the threshold into the art room, I get to work. Grabbing a new sheet of thick painting paper, I sit down in front of the easel.

I don't know exactly what I'm doing, but I know the feelings stirring inside me. That alone is enough to get me started. The next hour is spent painting. When the bell rings, I put everything away and wander off to class.

He's there when I enter the room. I don't look at him as I pass by, but I can feel his eyes on me. I'm all too aware of his presence behind me.

"You missed tutoring today," he says from behind me.

I nod.

"Are you still recuperating?"

I nod again.

"Do you think you'll be there tomorrow?"

Biting my lip, I look down at my desk. "Maybe."

I'm thankful when he doesn't speak again.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Something's not right. As I speak to Sakura, she's totally stiff. She hardly speaks, and she won't even look at me. Usually I'd think, 'okay, so she's ignoring me', but something about her is different. The way she gives me cautious replies, it's clear she's not simply ignoring me. She's got her guard up. More than just that, she's shutting me out the same way she did seven years ago. But why? Why is she shutting me out when she never let me back in to begin with?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I return to work for the first time tonight. When I get there, Mrs. Matsumoto sits me down for a 'chat'.

As I enter, I catch sight of Chiharu standing in the corner watching us on her way to the kitchen. Her eyes are filled with a blend of curiosity and concern. Was she worried about me?

Mrs. Matsumoto sits down in the seat across from me and at the same time, Chiharu exits the room.

"I heard you collapsed on your way out of school the other day."

"I did, but who told you?" To confirm my suspicion, she moves her eyes down and to the side, as if listening for someone behind her. "Chiharu," I say to myself.

"She informed me that she was there when it happened." Well this is news to me. Syaoran never mentioned anything about Chiharu being there. "Apparently it was from exhaustion." Ah, here we go.

"Yeah, it was, but-"

She raises her hand. "Sakura, if there's one thing I've learned over the past two years of working with you, it's that you don't know when your body has had enough. I think it's pretty obvious what's going to have to happen now."

I hang my head. "Yeah, I know."

"Your brother's job just started today, so there shouldn't be any problems, am I right?"

"If everything goes as planed." It already has. Touya left early this morning to meet his coworkers and get his I.D.

"Good, now off to work."

* * *

Nope. Still can't do it. At this rate I'm going to fail all my exams because I'm too emotionally unstable to meet with my tutor.

Damn it. Damn it. Screw this! Who the hell cares, anyway? It's not like graduating is going to do me any good. How many jobs want someone with a high school degree, but not a college one? Not very many. I'll probably end up being a waitress for the rest of my life.

We can't afford to send me to college, and with my grades, there's no way I'll ever get a scholarship anywhere. What good does it do for me to study? None. Zero, zip, zilch. Why not thrown in the towel now, then? Oh, that's right, because Touya won't let me. Where the hell is my life going? At this rate, I'd probably be doing myself a favor by trying to seduce some rich old man and marrying my way through life.

To think that the richest person I've ever known is the very reason I'm having this problem. Ironic how that works. Almost makes me want to laugh. Actually, no, it really doesn't. If anything, it just pisses me off even more.

I would never let that happen to me, though. I have way too much dignity to allow myself to become like those women who marry just to get to someone's money. It's like a small step up from prostitution. Only difference is that if the guy croaks, the wife has got a hell of a lot to gain. Sickening, really.

Still, I've gotta make a living _somehow_. To do that, maintain all self-pronounced morals, and not break any laws, will lead me down a very hard path in life. I'll start graying before I've even reached my mid twenties.

I'm jerked back to reality when I turn the corner and barely have time to register Syaoran standing there before it's too late.

Crap! Why the hell am I hiding? This guy requires _way_ too much effort. Avoiding him is proving to be a lot more difficult than I initially anticipated. I mean, here I am with my arms wrapped around a tree, peeking around the trunk to spy on him. I'm taking the phrase 'tree hugger' to a whole new level.

Syaoran stands patiently at the front gate, phone in hand, looking like he doesn't have a care in the world. When he looks up, I press my back against the tree trunk, and hold my breath. A good, solid minute passes before I dare to look again. This time he's gone.

With a sigh, I glide out of my hiding spot, and cautiously make my way towards the school building. I'm sure to check for any signs of Syaoran on my way. Thankfully, he's nowhere in sight. Off to the art room with me.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

This is getting weird. I just found her hiding behind a tree, and now she's sneaking around the building. What's gotten into her? Did I do something to set off this behavior, or does this have nothing to do with me? I suppose it must have _something_ to do with me- why else would she be avoiding me?

Unable to quench my curiosity, I wait inside the building, and follow her through the halls. Unsurprisingly, she doesn't go to the library, but when she turns down the art hallway, I start asking questions.

I poke my head around the corner as she opens the door at the end of the hall, and enters. I'm close behind.

Sliding the door open so that there's just a crack, I peek in to find Sakura sitting behind an easel on the far side of the room. She rises, and judging by her demeanor, she hasn't realized that I'm here. I watch, intrigued, as she walks up to a table and adds paint to her pallet.

When she sits back down, I find my eyes staring at the back of the easel, wondering what could be on the other side.

For a few minutes, I just stand and watch her expression as she paints. I haven't seen her look so venerable in years. Then, against my better judgement, I turn and walk away, leaving her to her painting.

* * *

My passive attitude only lasts for about twenty-four hours.

It's fifteen minutes into when tutoring should have started when I start getting annoyed. I let it slide yesterday, but this can't become a regular thing.

When I check her locker on my way in, I find her roller blades sitting inside. Well, looks like she's here. Now time to go put an end to this I-don't-give-a-damn attitude of hers.

I march down the art hallway, not trying to be quiet at all. Reaching the room from yesterday, I shove the door out of my way. It makes a thud as it hits the wall. Sakura jumps a little, and her head shoots up. Recognition and terror overtake her features as she sees me.

"Li!" Her eyes steal a panicked glance at the painting, but are on me again in the blink of an eye. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the third day in a row that you've missed tutoring. I decided to investigate."

"Okay," she says slowly, and then rises to her feet. "Well, you caught me. I admit it; I've got a painting obsession. We should probably be heading to the library, then." She's trying to play it cool, but is clearly stalling me. Even as she walks up to me, I don't look at her. My eyes are on the painting that I can't see.

Ignoring her, I step towards it. "So, what are you working on?"

"Nothing much," she says, trying to keep her voice even.

"You're missing our tutoring sessions for it, so surely it's not _nothing_." Her hand reaches out and grabs my arm. The action send electricity shooting through me. I turn. "What's wrong? You're not painting nude, are you?"

Her face flushes, despite her panic. "N-no! Nothing like that." Her hand becomes weak, and I easily pull away from her.

"Then surely you wouldn't mind if I just-"

"Li, don't!"

My voice dies in my throat when I step behind the easel and my eyes fall on the painting. I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

My cool demeanor melts away. There's no hiding my utter bewilderment at the sight before me. I want to reject the image before me- to tell myself it's just my eyes playing tricks on me, but they're not.

The undeniable truth is that the painting before me is _of_ me. A younger version of Syaoran Li is plastered onto the paper. Even if it is just an outline, the scene makes it clear. Mostly because I'm not alone. There's another person there as well. It's a girl with auburn hair. More than that, it's none other than the girl who painted the image; Sakura Kinomoto herself. My eyes widen as they register what they're seeing. This can't be, but I know that it is. What else could it possibly be? Sakura is the one working on it. There's no denying it; The painting is of Sakura and I, but the fact that it's Sakura and I in the painting isn't the most alarming part. Not by a long shot. It's what's happening that leaves me so distraught.

The painting captures Sakura on the ground, her pink dress spilled out over the floor, and a single frail arm outstretched so her childlike fingers can hold onto something. That something is my wrist. Her slim fingers cling tightly to it as if her life depends on her ability to not let go. It's heart wrenching, really.

Then there's me.

My hand is balled up into a fist, and I can't tell if Sakura has done it to show anger, or the need for self-control that I really felt at the time. My back is to Sakura. Even though my hair shadows my eyes, I can tell my expression is indifferent. Sakura, on the other hand, has tears streaking down her face.

The way she has portrayed the events on the canvas makes my heart clench, as well as my fists. This isn't how it happened. Does she think it was _easy_ for me to leave her?

In search of an answer, I move my head to look at the artist herself, now standing cautiously in the doorway awaiting my reaction. I stare at her, and she stares right back. Neither of us moves until I take a step forward. In response, Sakura whirls herself around and sprints off down the hall. I find myself running after her at first, but then stop short at the door. She can't run forever. I don't know why she's so averse to talking to me, but after what I just saw, there's no way I'm dropping this. She's still thinking about it, just as I am. That thought alone gives me hope. The hope that maybe I'm not alone in all this.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I don't know why I run. Fight or flight instinct, maybe. All I know is that when I saw the look on Syaoran's face, I knew I couldn't keep hiding from him. If he knows that it still haunts me, there's nothing to stop him from trying to pry the truth from me. The truth as to why all of this is happening. About why I couldn't forgive him.

The worst part is that even I haven't come to allow myself to accept what my heart is telling me. I've never spoken aloud what truly lies within, not even with Tomoyo. She and I both know. Still, neither one of us has ever spoken the words aloud. I'm too afraid of what might happen if I do.

That's all in the past, though. I don't still feel the same way. Syaoran will always reside in my heart, but not the way he used to. It's different now. I can't let him into my heart the same way he used to be.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Hearing the bell ring, I begin to wonder what will happen in class. How will Sakura act?

My question is answered when I open the door and find she's nowhere in sight. Even as the final bell rings, she doesn't come racing through the door at top speed.

Is she seriously skipping? All because I saw a painting of hers? She's way too devoted to making sure we never talk about what happened.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I shouldn't be skipping. I _really_ shouldn't be skipping. Midterms are only two weeks away, and if I start skipping class, in addition to not knowing the old material, I won't know the new either. If that happens, and I fail the exams, then Terada could just tell Syaoran and I that we have to keep on going through tutoring even longer. What am I supposed to do, though? I can't face Syaoran- not after what just happened.

At work, Chiharu catches me off guard when she pulls me aside during one of the brakes and comes right out saying, "Okay, Sakura, what the heck is going on with you and Li? You two have been acting weird since you stayed over at his house."

"What do you mean?"

Chiharu rolls her eyes. "Don't play coy with me. You're hardly paying attention here at work, and Li was totally out of it today at lunch."

The mention of Syaoran makes me tense. "I don't know what to tell you, Chiharu. If you're implying that something happened, you're wrong."

Chiharu scrutinizes me. "Maybe so, but something is different."

I let out a sigh of frustration. "Why do you even care, Chiharu?"

"Li is my friend," she states confidently.

"Then why don't you try talking to _him_?" I turn and walk briskly back to the kitchen.

I don't want to sound hostile, but I can't tell her. Chiharu has her own problems to worry about. The constant drama between myself and Syaoran shouldn't be something for her to concern herself with. Even if it ruins any possible chance I may have had at becoming close to her again, it's not something I'm ready to talk about. Especially with her.

* * *

When I wake up this Wednesday morning, I don't leave the house until 8:45; This way I won't be late to class, but don't have time to confront Syaoran. Unfortunately, my plan backfires the second I open the front door.

I have to grab the doorframe to stop myself from tripping over the person sitting just outside the door with their back to me.

What's this idiot doing? It's not everyday someone camps out on my front step.

Then the person looks up. I feel my heart leap to my throat. How did I not recognize those chestnut locks? Doesn't matter, there's no mistaking the reddish tint in those otherwise chocolate eyes.

I'm too shocked to move for a moment, so I lean over him with one hand holding the doorknob, and the other grasping the doorframe. My hair falls so that my peripheral vision is blocked, and my eyes see nothing but Syaoran.

His hair falls back out of his face, short strands dangling. He doesn't look anywhere near as threatening as I would have expected- especially with the way I've been avoiding him. Amber orbs are looking at me as if their beholder expects me to do something. So, not wanting to let them down, I _do_ do something.

I hastily step back and begin to shut the door, only to have it stop centimeters from being shut. Confusion washes over me. Why won't this darn thing close? As the door begins to move back against me, I have my answer. Syaoran must be pushing from the other side.

"Go away!" I press my palms to the door.

There's a sliding on the other side, and he pushes the door so hard that I have to bring a foot back and use the step behind me to keep from being thrown back due to the force.

"No! You can't keep avoiding me forever."

Ha! That's where he's wrong.

"Really- because I've been doing a pretty good job at it for the past seven years, if I do say so myself."

There's a low growl from the other side of the door. Next thing I know, the pressure increases until it's too much for me, and I'm thrown back. I pull myself away as fast as I can manage, stumbling back and tripping over the step behind me.

Syaoran, too, comes falling forward, but with his right hand on the doorknob, he manages to catch himself before he can fall forward and wind up- most likely- on _me_.

I waste no time shoving off my shoes and bolting into the house. I don't even have time to see what Syaoran does, but I hear the bang of the front door being slammed shut.

I barely make it to the living room when his hand grabs mine, and I'm jerked to a halt.

"Let go of me!" I try to pry my hand away, but, much like the Chinese finger trap, his grip only seems to tighten.

"Not until you talk to me," he says, his voice as firm as his grip.

I twirl around to face him. "Why do you think I've been avoiding the topic for so many years? It's because I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you don't have much of a choice now."

"Why won't you let it go? It's in the past. It's been seven _years_. Why do you still care?"

"I still care because I lost my best friend that day. Don't I deserve to know why?"

"You already know why," I scream at him, baring my teeth. "You abandoned me! You were there one day, and the next you weren't," I shout. "You didn't even tell me!"

"I know," he replies with his voice raised, but not strained to the point he's yelling. "And I regret that everyday!"

"Oh, do you?" I yank my hand away. "Well that's just rich, isn't it! Would've been nice if you could have figured that out then, wouldn't it?"

Now he's starting to look pissed. "Oh, please, cut the crap, Sakura. Stop acting like it was all my fault."

"What- so it's _my_ fault you left?" I'm to pissed to care that he used my first name.

"That's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then what? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that_ we_ did this. Both of us. Neither of us is solely to blame. We didn't communicate, Sakura. If we had just been open with each other about everything, we might still-"

"Stop!" I cry, turning away from him. I can't take this. "Just stop."

"No, I'm not stopping, Sakura." He takes my shoulder and turns me around. "We need to talk about this."

"I don't _want_ to talk about it." I glare at him, and he just rolls his eyes.

"Of course you don't. If you had it your way, you'd pretend it never even happened."

"Yeah, I would, and I don't see anything wrong with that. It doesn't matter. What difference will it make?"

"Well, that's just it, isn't it? The matter of whether or not it changes anything."

"It doesn't," I state firmly. Syaoran raises an eyebrow.

"Is that so? You wanna talk about why?" he asks coyly. In turn, I give him a look of disgust.

"Just stop, Li." As soon as the words are out of my mouth, his face darkens. The look he fixes me with sends shivers down my spine.

Desperate to change the topic, I find myself saying, "we're going to be late."

Syaoran's eyes travel from me to the clock on the wall. "Shit." Before he turns and heads back towards the door, he looks me in the eyes and states, "we aren't done talking about this."

At the door, he grabs his shoes and turns back to me. "Are you coming?"

Hesitantly, I step forward. "Yeah."

* * *

**Alright, so I've got some important news for all of my readers. I usually post a new chapter every Saturday, but I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks, so the updates might not always be on time. If they aren't, I'll update my profile to let you all know what's going on. Hopefully that won't happen.**

**On another note, happy early Mother's Day! I wish you all a wonderful day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, It's done. I'm warning you guys now that this chapter gets really emotional. I'm interested to know what you all think about what happens. Sorry it had to be a day late. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

The bell rings mere seconds before Syaoran shoves the door aside and we go tumbling into the classroom. Our entire class turns and stares at us.

Syaoran and I stand side-by-side in front of the door panting. Well, I'm panting and probably red-faced, whereas Syaoran barely looks past being winded. If that weren't so entertaining, I'd undoubtedly be pissed at him.

"Kinomoto, Li; Detention." Damn it. Here I though that since we were so close, maybe Mr. Terada would let us off the hook, but apparently I was wrong.

I grumble under my breath and follow Syaoran to the back of the room. Tomoyo eyes us as we sit down.

"What happened to the two of you? Did you have to outrun a pride of lions or something?"

My attempt at a laugh comes out as more of a painfully awkward mutation between a cough and an exhale. "Not exactly." I glance back at Syaoran and find him staring back at me. Startled, I zip my head back to Tomoyo. "Do you mind if I steal you during lunch today?" I ask as inconspicuously as I can. She raises an eyebrow, but nods.

* * *

By the time lunch rolls around, I'm sweating bullets. Syaoran's presence behind me is _seriously_ stressing me out. He's like a wolf stalking its prey, just waiting for the chance to strike. So as soon as the bell rings I turn to Tomoyo and practically drag her out of the classroom.

We've reached the end of the hall and rounded the corner when she comes to a stop and I'm forced to end me march as well.

"Whoa, Sakura! I can tell something's going on, but why are we running?"

I relax my grip on her. "Sorry, Tomoyo. It's just that sitting in there with him was shooting my stress levels through the roof." Other students turn the corner and begin to walk down the hall. "Speaking of the roof, can we go there now? I really need to talk to you, and I think you know why."

"I've got a pretty good idea." She follows my gaze to where the other students are. "Alright, let's go." She gestures for me to lead the way, and I do so happily.

* * *

**Tomoyo's POV**

The second I close the door to the roof, there are words tumbling from Sakura's mouth.

"Alright, so do you remember how last week I passed out and spent the night at Syaoran's place, and how I've been avoiding him ever since."

I kind of figured that whatever it was it had to do with Li. Seeing them come running into the classroom together earlier this morning set off warning bells in my head.

Nodding, I walk over to where she sit, and lowering myself down next to her. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"Right, well-" I cut her off.

"Hold on a second, Sakura." She blinks as if taken aback. "Did you two _talk_?" When she nods, I feel my heart leap. "Was it a good talk or a bad talk?"

Sakura's lips curl up in disgust. "Bad. Very bad, Tomoyo."

I raise an eyebrow. "How so?"

I watch as Sakura's gaze shifts to something off in the distance. "He's making me talk to him about what happened after he left."

Ah. It all makes sense now. Sakura has been acting strange because of Li.

All I can manage to say is, "Oh." Sakura doesn't seem to mind, though.

"It was awful, Tomoyo! He just suddenly showed up on my doorstep this morning and forced his way into my house." I momentarily think I heard her wrong, but judging from the look on her face, I can tell I didn't. "I don't even think what he did was legal." Now that she mentions it, neither am I.

"He basically forced me to talk to him." To mask my curiosity, I take a bite of my food. Ah, yes, this rice is absolutely delicious. "He was even calling me by my first name," she says, waving her hands dramatically.

"The nerve," I say sarcastically. Sakura just glares at me.

"Anyways, the problem is that he said we weren't done talking about it."

"So there's going to be more?"

"Well, no, not if I can help it, but he sure seems to think there will be." Sakura angrily pokes at her food. I allow my chopsticks to rest on my lunch while I watch her. Her brow creases as she shoves food into her mouth. Very unflattering, but she clearly doesn't care about that. Then again, nothing Sakura does is ever truly distasteful.

Finally I dare to speak. "Would it really be such a bad thing?"

Sakura stops, mid-bite, and looks up at me. "Of course it would," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" I know I should stop, but I can't.

Sakura carelessly tosses her lunch onto the ground. "You _know_ why." Her gaze is intense.

I look her up and down, making mental note of her posture as I say, "I do know, Sakura; I just didn't think that you did."

At first she's surprised, then she looks hurt. Not mad, but hurt. It's way worse. All I can do is sit and watch as she slams the lid down on her lunch and stands up.

"Sakura," I say slowly and tiredly. She knows that I didn't mean to hurt her, but I still did, nonetheless.

"It's fine, Tomoyo." Her tone says otherwise. I reach out and catch her hand before she can turn away from me.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I shouldn't have gone there."

She looks me in the eyes for a moment before she sighs and shakes her head. "No, it's okay. Can we not talk about that, though?"

Not wanting to push her, I nod. "Of course." Sakura sits down next to me again, and in an attempt to change the subject I ask, "So what do you usually do when I'm with Chiharu at lunch nowadays?"

I'm relieved when I see a fond smile play on Sakura's lips. "I actually met someone really nice in the library."

"Oh my gosh!" That smile, the way she phrased that- could it be? "Is it a boy? How come you didn't tell me earlier?" The idea of me talking to Sakura about her love life feels surreal.

Sakura looks at me as if I've lost my mind. "No, it's a girl. She's a senior from class A."

"A senior? Do I know her?"

"I don't think so. Her name is Yanagisawa Naoko." When my eyes widen, I can tell Sakura is confused.

"Yanagisawa?" I repeat.

She nods. "Yeah, do you know her?"

"Not personally." Sakura's head tilts to the side, and it becomes clear to me that she doesn't realize who the girl she's been spending lunch with is. "How have you not heard of her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Naoko Yanagisawa has the highest grades in our class," I explain.

Sakura's eyes widen and she leans away. "What? I thought that Syaoran did."

I tap my cheek. "I don't know for sure. They're always switching from one to the other. Point is, every time exams come around, her name is always one of the top three on the board."

The 'board' I'm referring to is a bulletin board in the main hall that lists the names of the top fifty students after exams. The teachers use it to encourage students to study more and do their homework, but a lot of us just find it to be a torment on those of us who aren't especially bright. Some students are super competitive, though. Personally, I don't care for the board much.

"That's insane." Sakura tilts her head back in thought. "It sure explains a lot, though." She looks at me again. "The girl is a genius. She's always reading and writing. Not only that, she even _looks_ super mature. I mistook her for a teacher when we first met."

"No surprise there." I take a sip from my juice box. "I'm impress, though, Sakura." She raises her eyebrows, and I continue saying, "That you are making new friends. I didn't think you were interested in that sort of thing."

Sakura just shrugs. "I decided a while ago that I wanted to make the best of my senior year by getting closer to Rika. If I meet other new people along the way, then all the better." The idea brings a smile to my face.

"Well good for you." There's a crinkling sound the next time I take a sip from the juice box. Looking down I realize it's empty. Placing it on my lunchbox, I say, "I'd like to meet her sometime. If you don't mind, that is."

Sakura's eyes light up and a small smile tugs at her lips. "I'd love that."

For the rest of lunch we sit and talk about a variety of different topics. As lunch comes to an end, I can't help but think how much of a pity it is. Sakura and I rarely get to just sit back and talk anymore. It's a shame.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

On any other day of the week the ringing of the final bell would make me ecstatic. Today, however, not so much.

I get a sense of déjà vu as I watch Tomoyo leave the classroom. It's just Syaoran and I left in the room when Mr. Terada motions us to sit up in the front. _Off to my death sentence_, I think as I rise from my seat and head up the isle.

At the front I sit down in Rika's seat in the first row, and Syaoran sits down next to me. Mr. Terada takes a seat at his desk. Two fingers pinch the bridge of his nose for a moment before he looks up at us.

The first thing out of his mouth is, "How's tutoring?" The question throws me.

"Its-" I'm not sure what to say, but apparently Syaoran does.

"She's progressing, but we've still got a ways to go." As he says it, he glances over at me. It's a harmless motion that makes me uneasy.

Mr. Terada nods, satisfied with the answer. He doesn't speak again until somewhere around twenty minutes later when the door to the classroom slides open, making me jump.

The teacher of class C stands in the doorway and observes the scene before her. She turns to the man in charge and says, "Mr. Terada, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the printer seems to have gotten jammed again. You're the only one who knows how to fix it, so," she gestures down the hall, "when you get the chance..."

Mr. Terada nods. "I'll be right there." To Syaoran and I he says, "You two wait here and stay silent. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I watch helplessly as the only person standing between Syaoran and I exits the classroom. I have to summon all of my willpower stop myself from reaching out and begging him not to leave. At the door, he turns and looks at us one more time. Then the door closes, and I'm left alone in a silent classroom with Li Syaoran.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

As soon as Mr. Terada is out of the room, I spin in my chair to face Sakura. She leans slightly away and looks me up and down from the corner of her eye.

"So," I start.

"So..." She glances around the room as if looking for an escape route. As if she'd have the nerve to leave detention. As if I'd let her. No, she's not going anywhere.

"Let's _talk_," I suggest.

"This is detention. We aren't allowed to talk."

"The teacher is gone." I gesture around the empty classroom. "There's no one here to stop us." She finally looks at me full on.

"Please, can you just drop it?" She begs. The desperation in her eyes is overwhelming.

"No. You're begging me to drop it; Well, I'm begging you not to."

I can tell now that she's getting tired of my constant nagging, because she finally gives in and says, "Fine. You wanna talk about it, then let's go ahead and talk about it. I already said all I had to say this morning, though."11

"That's wonderful, but I didn't, so listen to me." I take a deep breath. "There's something I need you to understand about when I left." Sakura doesn't pull away when I reach out and take one of her hands in mine. "Leaving you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. When I got that phone call from my mom, the first thing I though of was you." It makes me feel a little better when Sakura turns a bright shade of pink.

"Then why didn't you ever tell me?"

Unable to hold back anymore, my grip tightens and I say, "Because I was scared!"

Sakura's eyes go wide. "W-what?"

"I was terrified of facing you. More than that, I was terrified of what my leaving would do to you. I was scared of what you would do."

"What did you think I was going to do? Commit suicide?" The way she spits the words out at me tells me that the thought disgusts her.

"The thought may have crossed my mind. Can you blame me, though?" She shakes her head as if too disappointed to speak. "Your mom was in the hospital with cancer for crying out loud!"

"So you thought I'd just give up," she snaps. "You thought that I would put even more strain on my family by doing something like that?"

"Maybe I did." My mind replays the evens of seven years ago. "I still remember getting that call from Daidouji telling me she was gone." Picking up that phone and hearing the words that my best friend's mother was dead... I tried to deny it. Tried to tell myself it was all just a bad dream. "I knew that I had to come back when she told me that." I look at her hand in mine. "Of course, by then it was too late." My grip loosens. "I let you slip through my fingers." Her hand falls and limply hangs in the air until she moves and holds it in the other.

But there's something else. Something that sticks out in my mind more than any of the other things.

In a purely serious way I look up at her hand ask, "Do you remember what you said to me the day of her funeral?" The ways she looks down at her lap tells me that she does. "You told me that you felt like you could die." I lean down to catch her gaze. Her emerald eyes look at me through auburn bangs. "Do you have any idea how terrified that made me?"

Even now, I remember it like it was just yesterday.

The funeral was held at beginning of winter. The first snow of the season had grazed the tips of every blade of grass, making them sparkle like gemstones. For a funeral, it was an uncharacteristically beautiful day with the white snow being greatly contrasted by all the people adorn in black.

On that one day, I shared an intimate moment with strangers. People who I had never met before were grieving around me. While most of the faces were ones I didn't recognize, there were a few I did. The whole group from school was there. Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Takashi all stood in a side-by-side holding hands as if to support each other. Tomoyo's mother held onto her daughter's hand and shed silent tears over the loss of her dearest cousin. I stood near them, but not entirely _with_ them.

For most of the ceremony I just stood there and watched the family. My eyes naturally drifted to Sakura, but I vaguely remember her brother and father, too.

Sakura's father, Fujitaka, looked empty. It was as if someone had stuffed out the light in his eyes that used to shine so brightly. From that point on his body was the host of a lost soul.

Her brother, on the other hand, stood tall and stolid. He was the only one that managed to stay composed. It was clear he had to, though. The others were relying on him for support that would've otherwise come from Fujitaka.

Sakura's expression was similar, but not identical, to that of her father. She stood emotionlessly staring at the casket that held her mother. She looked so fragile and breakable; Just like glass.

As the funeral came to an end and the others began to go their separate ways, I hung back. When it happened, Touya had been pulled away to speak to some of their extended family, and Fujitaka was standing in front of the gaping hole in the ground. I had followed Tomoyo and the others to where Sakura stood apart from all of the others. Chiharu, Takashi, and I all watched while Tomoyo stepped up to Sakura and pulled her into a hug. She whispered hushed words to Sakura, but I never caught what it was she was saying.

After a few minutes of this, Tomoyo released Sakura, turned to looked at Chiharu, nodded, and walked back to where her mother stood waiting for her.

Chiharu walked up to Sakura still holding Takashi's hand, but didn't say anything. They just stood there staring at each other until Chiharu finally broke eye contact. It wasn't until Takashi guided her away that I realized she was crying.

With the others gone, I was unsure of what to do. Back then, I was only ten. I had no idea what to do or say to make Sakura feel better. The only funeral I had ever attended was my fathers, but I was an infant at the time. Sakura, however, spared me from having to figure out what to do. At the time, I wished she hadn't.

"I feel like I'm going to die." She said it with the same emotionless expression that made me shiver. The words raised a red flag in my head. "I feel like I'm going to die, Syaoran."

That was the last time I ever heard her call me by my first name. Until a few days ago, that is.

Returning to reality, Sakura bites her bottom lip and doesn't look up. "You still went back again, though, Li." Her words stab my heart.

I wish I had never heard her call my name that night. Would it hurt this much if I hadn't? No, it wouldn't. I had finally grown to tolerate her calling me Li, but now, after Friday night, I can't stand it.

In response to her words I say, "I did, but for those months while I was there, I watched you. I used to follow you to and from school because I was so paranoid of what you might do while I wasn't watching."

"You were _stalking_ me?" She looks so horrified that I wince a bit. I'd never really thought of it as stalking, but I suppose I was more or less obsessing. "That's kinda creepy."

"My reasons were justified." I say it partly to convince myself.

"You don't still do that, right?"

"What? No! I stopped when I left to go back to Hong Kong for the second time."

I left her twice. The first time was the hardest. She had ambushed me at the airport and almost begged me to stay. The second time I left was a few months after the funeral. Sakura hadn't spoken to me at all since the day of the funeral, so when my mom called and insisted I return, I had no real reason to stay.

"Good. Although you never should have done it in the first place. I can take care of myself, you know."

"I'm aware of that now, but back then I wasn't so sure." I can tell that she still doesn't see what I mean so I say, "What would you have done?"

"Well for one, I wouldn't have left in the first place." Frustrated, I stand up and pace the front of the classroom. "I'd have stayed and been there," she says to my back as I run a hand through my hair and look out the window. "Like any decent friend would have." That's it. Now she's gone to far.

I spin to face her, and march over to her desk. When I get there, I slam my hands down on the desk, making her flinch. My voice is low as I say, "I may have done some really stupid shit, but don't you _dare_ tell me I wasn't a good friend to you." She opens her mouth to protest, but I don't allow it. "I called you every _day _that I was gone. You never once picked up, but I still called. So don't you make it sound like I didn't care. I cared enough to try." I lean back, my fingertips still grazing the desk. "More than I can say for you."

Her emerald eyes go wide. Hysterically, she says, "Excuse me," as if she's too awestruck to say anything else.

"You heard me. At least I tried. I clung onto what we had. You just kept on shutting me out, though. You're _still_ shutting me out."

Her jaw hangs slack until she pipes up and says, "I shut you out to protect myself! I had no choice. How was I ever supposed to accept you back in my life after that?" In her rage, I can still hear the desperation in her voice.

"You always have a choice."

Furiously, she sakes head. "No! Not after that."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"You wouldn't understand!" I hear her voice crack, but don't stop.

"Try me," I challenge.

Glaring up at me with tear brimmed eyes she shouts, "You broke my heart that day, Syaoran! I loved you, and you broke my heart!"

What? Everything seems to spin. _Love_? She _loved_ me?

I stumble away from her while she buries her face in her hands and cries. I fall back into the chair I was sitting in before, and stare at her. In under ten seconds she had said the two things that I'd wanted to hear from her most. She both called be by my first name again and told me she loved me. So why does my chest ache so much?

At that very moment the door slides open. Mr. Terada freezes in the doorway and looks from me to Sakura who is sitting hunched over in her chair bawling her eyes out.

"What the-" Realizing what he's about to say, Mr. Terada stops. He composes himself first before entering the room and walking over to Sakura. "What happened here?" He looks at me, but I just stare back too dazed to respond. Seeing that I'm useless, Mr. Terada turns to Sakura. "Kinomoto, come with me." Sakura's finger's part a little as she looks up at our teacher. "Ms. Mizuki is probably still here. She'll see you." He gestures for Sakura to follow him. It takes a while, but she eventually stands and follows him to the door. Her arms wrap protectively around her slim figure as she goes. Not once does she look at me.

After Sakura is out the door, Mr. Terada turns to me and says, "You can go for now, Li," before vanishing the same way as Sakura.

Even though he told me I could go, I stay rooted to the spot where I sit. I'm too numb to move. All I can do is sit and stare at the door.

She loved me. As in she used to, but not anymore. Still, to think that back then... All that time... She had felt the same way about me that I felt about her.

My mind races. What if I hadn't left? Where would we be today if I had stayed with her? If I hadn't been such a coward, would we still be friends? Or would we be something else? Something _more_.

My stomach twists dangerously, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I should never have pried. Why couldn't I have just left it alone? Anything is better than this. Wondering what we could've been. Longing for it. And most of all, knowing that it can never be.

* * *

**There you have it. I did it. Well, kind of. Sakura's deep dark secret has been revealed. Let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this is a day late, guys. Don't have much news today. Oh yeah, this chapter is 100% Sakura's POV, but Syaoran will be back soon.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I said it. I actually said it. My deepest, darkest secret that I've never told anybody, not even Tomoyo... I just told the one person who I swore never to let find out. Now he knows. Syaoran _knows_, yet, oddly enough, now that I've cooled off, I'm not really feeling much. I don't feel anxious or on edge as if I'm waiting for it to be said, because it's already out there. Sure, I know I should still be worried about what's going to happen next, but I just don't. Not now, anyways. Maybe a little later when the reality of it all sinks in I'll start feeling jittery again, but until then all I feel is relaxed. It's as if a weight has been lifted.

As I lay on the bed in the nurse's office staring up at the bland ceiling, I feel more relaxed than I've felt in years. My peace is cut short when the curtain leading to the rest of the office is pulled back. Ms. Mizuki stands there in a long white trench coat with her hair tied back, and a stethoscope slung around her neck. Stereotypical nurse; The only thing she's missing is a clipboard.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Much," I tell her with a smile.

"Good. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Not even bothering to hide it, I simply say, "Syaoran." Ms. Mizuki nods as if that explains everything. "I told him how I felt about him when we were kids." I watch the older woman pull away in shock. "Yeah," I say with a sigh. "It wasn't intentional, it just kinda came pouring out. I don't regret it, though. It feels like a weight has been lifted." My gaze shifts down to my hands as I twiddle my thumbs. "I just wonder what's going to happen next."

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright. You and Li used to be best friends, but that was years ago. The two of you aren't the same people you were back then."

She has a point. Syaoran and I have spent years apart molding into different people. I don't harbor those same feelings for him that I used to. I don't still love him. Sure, I still care for him more than I would like, but what I feel for him isn't love.

"Yeah," I agree, staring up at the ceiling again. "That's very true."

xxxxxxxxxx

My arrival at work isn't very well received. Mrs. Matsumoto doesn't bother asking me why I'm late, and Chiharu won't even look at me. Ruby asks me if I'm alright, but even she doesn't seem too concerned.

At the end of the day, Chiharu heads out before me, and I run out the door to catch up with her. "Chiharu!" She stops and turns. "Can I talk to you?" There's a moment of consideration before she nods.

"Is this about the other day?" I nod; She sighs.

"Look, I just wanna say that I'm sorry. The truth is that something _did_ happen, but I just didn't want to tell you about it." She seems to relax a little hearing me say it aloud.

"Well, does that mean you're going to tell me now?"

"Only if you want to know."

She eyes me. "What do you think?" Of course she's too proud to admit that she really does.

"The thing is that Syaoran walked in on me the other day while I was painting, and the painting was of me and him."

"So?" She makes it sound like no big deal.

Wow. She really isn't getting this at all. "_So_ it deeply portrayed how I felt after he left."

Chiharu shrugs and says, "We all know how you felt. You were pissed. It's not exactly news."

"Should've told Syaoran that. He barged into my house this morning and insisted I explain myself to him." Now I've got her attention. She actually looks rather amused.

"He broke into your house?" She doesn't bother hiding her smile.

"More or less, but that's not the point." I consider telling her about what happened this afternoon. "There's more, too, Chiharu." No reason to hide it from her. Syaoran and I are probably going to have to start interacting more now, anyways. "We had detention today and," I pause, "something happened. Before I tell you what it was, though, I need to ask you something." Chiharu nods. "That day when you said you couldn't take it anymore, you were talking about how I always came to you and vented my problems, right?"

She doesn't seem too surprised by the question, nor is she too reluctant to give me and answer. "Yes."

"I figured," I mutter. It wan't hard to guess. There isn't really anything else she could have meant. "Chiharu, I don't want to make you feel suffocated by me like you did then. That said, do you still want me to tell you what happened? Because I'll tell you now that we didn't have a lighthearted conversation about what the weather was like outside."

For a moment Chiharu just studies me; Then she looks away. Her eyes glaze over as she stares up at the sky above us. My gaze follows hers, and I watch the setting sun illuminate the clouds giving them a pinkish glow.

"Sakura, back then the reason I couldn't handle hearing about those things wasn't entirely because of you."

"Did it have to do with your parents?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

She looks down at me. "You knew?"

"Something you said that day I went to your house made me start to wonder, but I didn't know for sure until now."

"Oh. Well, yes. My parents had just started fighting, and it was really effecting me. I couldn't go to you and talk about it, nor could I go to Tomoyo. The two of you already had so much going on that it just didn't seem like it would be fair for me to worry you both with it. In the end, Takashi was the only one who I told. Tomoyo didn't find out until a lot later. At first I was able to juggle the two lives- home and school- but eventually I just couldn't. To be honest, Sakura," she looks ashamed, "I started to resent you."

Her words knock the wind out of me. Sure, maybe she did have every reason and right to, but I still can't help the feelings of hurt and betray. I also feel a bit guilty, too. I hadn't even noticed the change in Chiharu. What kind of a friend does that make me?

"I'm sorry, Chiharu. For everything I put you through," I say earnestly.

Chiharu shakes her head. "It's fine, Sakura. I'm over it now."

Her ability to let things go so easily is a quality I don't possess. It's one of the things that I envy about her.

"So yes; I would like to hear about what happened with Li-kun if you're willing to tell me."

"Alright then." I gesture for us to start on our way home and proceed to fill her in on all that happened after Mr. Terada left the classroom to fix the printer in the faculty room. As my story comes to end, Chiharu looks incredibly intrigued.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," I admit, kicking a pebble with my foot. It skids across the pavement and stops a few feet away. "Probably nothing. Odds are Syaoran will do all the work for me."

"What do you mean?"

"He _never_ lets up. Once he's got his mind set on something, he doesn't go away until he's got it."

"But didn't he already get everything he wanted from you? He finally got the talk he wanted, didn't he?"

I laugh an empty, emotionless laugh. "Yeah, so you would think. It's going to be _so_ weird. How do you react to something like that, anyways? When someone goes up to you and says, 'by the way, I used to be head over heels in love with you' is there really a good way to respond to that?"

Chiharu considers this. "Not that I can think of. Just go on like normal, maybe? What's there to do when they're feelings that you don't still have?" She says, referring to me. "If you still felt that way, it would be totally different." She looks at me a little worried. "You aren't still in love with him, right?"

"Of course not!" Sure, I blush every once in a while, but how can I not? Especially when he does things like hold me close so I don't fall. Just thinking about it makes me feel warm.

I can tell she's not convinced, though. "Right." I'm about to object when she continues. "I don't know what to tell you, but if it were me, I'd probably just wait and see how it plays out. If Li doesn't bother you about it, then I think it's safe to say nothing much will change."

"And if he does?" Chiharu pauses mid-stride.

"Then you'll just have to see what he has to say."

The advise itself is good enough, but not quite what I was hoping for. I don't want to have to sit around waiting for Syaoran to do something. That would seem too much like I'm throwing in the towel. There's got to be a better way to do this... But do I have the courage to take matters into my own hands? Guess I'll find out soon enough.

xxxxxxxxxx

Unbelievable that so much has happened this week and yet it's still only Thursday. I spent all night thinking about what Chiharu said yesterday. Maybe she's right. Should I just wait and let Syaoran make the first move?

"Gah, this is way too stressful," I holler, clutching my head and rolling over in bed. Burying my face in one of my pillows, I grumble, "Can't I just stay here in bed forever?"

I'm not expecting the voice that answers. "No, you can't. Now get up."

"Huh?" I shoot up in bed and stare at the door. Touya stands in the doorway to my room watching me with a meek expression. "What the-" I jump up from bed and wag a finger at him. "What are you still doing here? You should be at work."

"Good to see you, too, little monster." Little monster? Who does he think he is?

"Stop calling me that! Why are you still here, anyways? You're usually out the door by now."

"I only work a half day today. Yuki has something he needs my help with, so I'm going in late."

"Oh." I lower my arm, then remember where he's standing. "What do you think you're doing barging into my room?"

"You were making so much noise that I was starting to think you were being abducted." He pauses. "That or there was someone in here with you."

Oh, please say no more. I already know where he's going with this. "Well there's _not_," I hiss, "so get out."

Touya shrugs and turns to go. "There are scrambled eggs downstairs if you want any," he says over his shoulder at me. The thought of food makes my mouth water. Scrambled eggs is perhaps the only thing Touya can actually make that tastes half decent.

"I do, so don't eat them all. I'll be down in ten."

"Whatever you say, kiddo." I decide to let that one slide.

Touya walks down the hall to go downstairs as I head to the bathroom. After a hasty shower, I head downstairs to find him sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. I plop down opposite him and dish some of the eggs onto my plate. When I look at the clock, it reads quarter to eight.

Truth be told, I haven't given much thought to whether or not I'll go to tutoring today. On one hand I could go, face Syaoran, and get whatever there is coming to me. That, or I could skip again like the coward I am and have that much more to deal with when I see him next. Although the later would _not_ be for my midterm grades.

I sigh, and across from me Touya asks, "Something on your mind?"

The question makes me debate whether or not to tell him. Of course, I know that I can't explain the situation to him without him freaking out. If I openly told my over protective big brother that I used to be in love with with my best friend who is now my tutor and the person whose house I spent the night at last week, he would go an a rampage. Worse than just that, he would probably command that I never see Syaoran again, which, as nice as it may sound, isn't an option. There's no taking the easy way out of this problem.

So, in the end, I decide just to say, "Not much. Midterms are coming up, though, and they've got me pretty stressed."

"Oh." Whenever I bring up something at school, it makes Touya uncomfortable. I assume it's because he dropped out and it's a touchy subject for him. "Alright then." He goes on eating another piece of toast.

I spend the next ten minutes chewing on eggs and a piece of toast. Afterwards, I head upstairs, finish getting ready for school, and make my way back downstairs to where Touya stands idly in the kitchen staring out the window.

"Hey, I'm heading out now," I call, pulling him out of his trance.

He turns around and says, "Alright. I'm going to be home late tonight, so don't stay up."

"Got it. Bye!" I open the door and walk outside, not bothering to put on my roller blades.

Now outside, I lean back against the door and sigh. "Great, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Talk to me if you don't mind."

"Wha-" I slap my hand over my mouth to silence myself. A certain amber eyed tutor stands at the end of the driveway watching me.

Glancing over my shoulder at the house, I imagine the horrors of what would happen if Touya were to walk out and find Syaoran standing in front of our house.

When I turn to Syaoran again, he's pushing himself off the wall and running a hand anxiously through his hair. "I-I think we should probably talk about..." He pauses, so I pipe up.

"About what I said yesterday?" He nods. "Alright, but not here." I walk over to him, and lead the way down the street and away from the house.

"Oh. Um, okay." Wow. He's really nervous right now. Glancing over my shoulder at him, I see he's got his head down and his hands stuffed awkwardly in his pockets. Even his shoulders are hunched. It's quite a sight to be seen.

We're no longer the view of my house when I stop in front of a bench along the sidewalk and gesture for Syaoran to sit down. He does so, and when I don't follow suit, that only seems to make him even more jittery.

"Relax, would you? I'm not going to start yelling at you this time." I can tell he doesn't buy it. "Don't forget that you're the one who started all this."

"Yeah, I know I did, but I never thought that you would tell me something like that you-"

"That I used to be in love with you?" I surprise even myself with how easily it comes out. He just nods and looks away. "Well I wasn't expecting it either." My arms fold themselves across my body. "I want to make one thing perfectly clear, though, Li." He looks up at me as if something I've said has caught him by surprise. "That was years ago. I don't still feel the same way I did back then. My feelings for you don't change anything."

Syaoran clearly disagrees. He quickly objects. "Of course they do! You can't just tell me that you used to be in love with me, and not expect it to change anything."

"There's nothing you can do about it now." It's not as though it would have changed anything then, either. Syaoran never saw me the same way that I saw him. If he had, he wouldn't have left. "You missed you're chance to do anything a long time ago."

There's something in the way his face hardens that makes me hopeful despite knowing it's not for the reason I secretly wish it were for. He didn't feel the same way, right? I have to mentally slap myself. Of course not. Don't let yourself ever think otherwise, Sakura.

"Still..." He sounds desperate.

"Still nothing. You can't turn back time, Li."

I'm not sure exactly what it is about what I've said, but suddenly he stands up and steps close to me. "You're right. I can't turn back time." I step back an lean away. Why is he suddenly so serious? "But I _can_ still change what happens next, so I would like to make a proposal." What does he mean, 'a proposal'? "How about we call a truce?"

I stare blankly at him. "A truce?"

"Yeah," he says. "Don't you see how much easier it would make things?" My head falls to the side. "I'll take that as a no. How can you not see it, though."

"See what?"

"How much of a hassle all this is!"

"All what is?"

Syaoran groans and tilts his head back. "For crying out loud, you're so dense."

"Hey!" Of course he ignores me.

"Just think about it, Sakura." I'm about to protest when he continues. "It would make things easier for everyone. You and Mihara are talking to each other again, right?"

I think back to yesterday. It finally feels like I'm close to her again. Like we could become friends again if we tried. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with us?"

"If we weren't avoiding each other all the time, there'd be nothing separating you from the rest of us."

"Are you referring to lunch? I'm not going to suddenly start eating with everyone again just because you make a peace offering."

"That's fine," Syaoran says quickly. "I don't expect you to." He says 'don't' as if I've already agreed to it. "Don't forget about Daidouji, either."

Tomoyo's face pops up in my mind. "Why?"

Syaoran shakes his head and says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, "She suffers the most from this whole mess. Haven't you noticed how much effort she puts into being friends with both you and Mihara at the same time?"

I think about it. Sure, Tomoyo goes through a lot to be friends with Chiharu and I, but we both understand and respect that she isn't going to choose sides. It's not as though we pressure her to give one of us more attention than the other... Right?

"Then there's us." I wait for him to elaborate, and sure enough he does. "We still have to put up with each other everyday for tutoring. If we can't deal with this problem once and for all, there's no way that we'll ever be able to pull that off, and we both know that's not an option."

He's got a point. I we can't keep on seeing one another every day without being open about everything that was said.

"We can't dance around the topic anymore." I wince at the thought of having to talk about it again, and he quickly adds, "Not that we have to talk about it all the time, either." This time I nod in approval. We can't avoid it and pretend it didn't happen, but I'm not ready to just start talking about it on a day to day basis as if it's nothing.

"Look," he says, and I meet his gaze. "I'm not asking you to suddenly forgive me for all the crap I put you through over the years, but I _am_ asking you for a fresh start. We put the past behind us and act like the young adults that we are." Then Syaoran takes me by surprise. He offers me his hand. "So, truce?"

I stare at the hand for a while. I can tell he's starting to get uneasy when he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, so I look up at him and say, "Alright, fine." I reach out and take his hand. The contact sends electricity shooting up my arm. "If that's the case, though, then I should tell you that even though I'm willing to try to work this out, I'm never going to forget about what happened."

My heart races when Syaoran leans forward, lets go of my hand, and whispers with his face inches from mine, "I would never ask you to."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Happy (one day early) Memorial Day!**


End file.
